<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven knows we belong way down below by Ivyfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331014">Heaven knows we belong way down below</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyfox/pseuds/Ivyfox'>Ivyfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Violence, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demons Are Assholes, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, non-con elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyfox/pseuds/Ivyfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Hazbin Hotel arrives a new customer: a red fox, well dressed and with nice manners. But under the fine gentleman are hidden a feral shadow and lots of misteries... well, everyone end in Hell for a reason, no? </p><p>It's always Heaven knows... but translated in English!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Poker fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is always Heaven knows... but being a masochist I decided to try to translate my work in a language that is not my own! Yayyyyyy!!! So please, please, please: have pity on me if you find grammar horrors and mistakes, this is the first time I dabble in a trasnlation and it turns out it's a lot harder than what I had imagined... have mercy on this poor fox, though I hope you'll enjoy my story.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the end of the chapter you can find a wonderful drawing of Don realized by Chio, an amazing artist who took my hazy ideas trasnforming them into an opera that I adore!</p>
<p>Go and look at her fantastic works ;)<br/>https://mobile.twitter.com/chio17464799?fbclid=IwAR39OwZzEhNghXKRzjWGB_ZAG78_UbKsJP1Y1NnOYpUZFUl3CbOU4gAELmQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell, a dark concentrate of bad choices, nasty habits and very questionable moral acts, certainly not the place where you want to take a vacation, let alone get stuck for eternity. Free will had a weight and all in that place was done not only to remind each sinner of his own mistakes, but also encouraged them to continue on the road of perdition.</p>
<p>It did not resemble the place of torture that certain priests adored to describe, no little devils armed with pitchforks ready to poke souls in flaming cauldrons. It was actually far worse since it felt like an endless line at the post office; demons complained, made controversy over the bureaucracy that the Overlords practiced in that period, but in the end they continued with the everyday life. Though in a city full of lunatics, freaks, assassins, thieves and hustlers, the list could have kept going forever, it was not taken for granted to return home in the evening at Pentagram City.</p>
<p>It was still funny that no one expected to fall into that scarlet world and be able to lead a life was to say, '<em>normal</em>', as they had done on Earth: a place to live, new relationships. Many even had the same type of employment that they had when they were alive, while others reinvented it in response to their new appearance, because all the souls that ended up in Hell changed: the voice and the body, the soul was imbued with experiences and reflected the nature of the sinner; you could be reborn like an animal or look like a nightmare and it wasn't strange to find yourself with extra body parts like arms, tails or horns. Instead it was rare to find a demon with a physique similar to that of a human; but after all when you were an immortal soul you didn't have to worry too much about your look, did you?... As long as said soul was able to survive the annual Extermination.</p>
<p>Yes, one of the greatest problems of Hell was the growing number of spirits that precipitated there and Paradise’s solution was to purge indiscriminately any demon that had found himself standing before an angel on the day of Extermination.</p>
<p>Now, it was not necessary to imagine the classic sacred and white winged creature that was represented in almost every painting or sculpture that could be found in a church. No, these angels resembled the servants of the Reaper: armed with spears or swords, over their heads spiked halos, equipped with horned masks that covered their faces under electronic expressions; instead of light and fluctuating clothes you could see them in black robes that adhered to the body like a second skin and their pristine white wings stained in crimson... but the worst part was their way of doing: they did not act with pity in their sad task, rather they resembled like turbulent children who had been released in a colourful ball pit... as if the Exterminators felt pleasure in being up to their knees in the blood of demons without having to suffer any consequences in this regard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, that occurrence took place a couple of weeks ago, leaving the surviving demons the chance to focus on more mundane issues.</p>
<p>Among the various sinners who roamed the streets that night stood out a fox: the tail puffy with the white tip, the fur reddish and shiny, big black ears and a sharp snout. Dressed elegantly with a long dark green jacket, the slit on the back allowed the tail to move freely; under the jacket wore a black vest from whose pocket hung a silver chain and gray pants that at the knee left in sight the black paws: his step was light and stealthy. He carried with him a black shoulder bag with a rather lived-in look; it was the only thing that was out of tune with the tidy figure given the numerous mendings that the old object had on it.</p>
<p>The fox seemed extremely thoughtful and stopped to clean his clothes in front of a shop window full of any cutting weapon. A pair of darkened green eyes stared back, reminding him why he hated mirrors so much: he hated his appearance... a small and devious fox, nothing could be more different from how he was and no matter what he chose to wear: standing on two legs was a parody of a creature considered cunning and unreliable.</p>
<p>His ears dropped as his nose smelled a sharp mixture of scents reminiscent of a middle way between a station bathroom and a toxic waste dump. He set off again while rubbing the black truffle, wondering in the meantime if it was really a good idea to take that job.</p>
<p>Part of him felt compelled to act, while the other struggled to swallow the thought of having to stay away from the wildest and most wooded areas of Hell... but now there was little to do, he said he would do it and unfortunately he had no excuse to refuse.</p>
<p>At least Mimzy would be happy to know he was in town to exploit him in some performance, since they were so sporadic that they always sold out!</p>
<p>He sighed, continuing on his way, cursing himself for his incapability to say no and, if he had been more careful, he would have noticed that from a certain distance a large figure was following him. When you spend so much time alone you forget to always look over your shoulder and in Hell it can be a fatal mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And here it is at last the Hazbin Hotel, wait... wasn’t it Happy Hotel? He pulled out a slip of paper with the address scribbled on it, it corresponded and also the description, but the name had been changed and apparently whoever had done it possessed a delightful sense of humor. That place seemed really outdated and decadent, a confused mix of styles as if the architect had been drunk, high and crazy at the same time when he had decided to design the building... something totally plausible in that world nuanced in that everlasting scarlet tinge. And the one that came out of the side of the hotel was a ship!? Now the fox was seriously starting to regret saying that "Yes".</p>
<p>To be honest, he did not completely despise the idea of the princess, although being ridiculed as a freak. No one had considered the fact that the alternative was to be face to face with the annual appointment with the wrong side of an angelic blade; the problem was that in Hell nobody cared about other demons problems... well, at the Hazbin Hotel seemed to be an exception to the rule!</p>
<p>He approached the front door, it seemed to have been repaired recently: on the windows it was possible to see symbols of apples a bit everywhere, Magne's family crest.</p>
<p>Summoning his resolve the fox pushed the door and entered the hall: there was silence inside, and this gave him the feeling that the place was abandoned. He saw that at the end of the hall, full of pictures of the royal family, there was the reception desk, but there was no one there either. He put the bag on the ground and then gave a slight tap to the bell.</p>
<p>'<em>Ding</em>' He perked his ears waiting to hear some movement... nothing.</p>
<p>'<em>Ding</em>' Again he stopped to listen, but nothing.</p>
<p>'<em>Ding</em>, <em>ding</em>' Now the claws were nervously drumming on the counter, maybe there was an emergency upstairs? And all the staff was busy? Unfortunately his patience was already reduced to a flicker.</p>
<p>“Hey! Is there anyone in this place? I would like to take a room! This is a hotel!! No!?” He called and finally after a few moments a sound of footsteps was heard from the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>Charlie leaned out of the railing to see who had screamed and within a few moments her yellowish eyes filled with wonder and excitement, she rushed down the stairs happy and talking to the fox like a runaway train: “A new customer! A new customer! Oh my, I'm so excited! Sorry to keep you waiting, but you know, one of our guys loves to prank around with the bell and we didn’t realize there was someone down here!” Scampering down the steps two at time to reach the newcomer as quickly as possible. For his part, the fox was paralyzed at the sight of the blonde girl and the light skin that made her red cheeks stand out, he didn’t expect that kind of energy, and by the time Charlie got close to him, he realized it was impossible to hold a grudge.</p>
<p>“I’m Charlotte Magne, but please call me Charlie.” Said the girl stretching out her hand, in response the fox took it gently to leave a small kiss on its back making a slight bow, which made the girl blush profusely.</p>
<p>“I’m Don or Donnie to my friends. I’ve heard a lot about this place and I thought I could make an effort and try to chek in; I know I’m down here for a good reason but... well.. do you really believe my dear that there is any hope for us sinners?” Donnie asked while Charlie recovered from the redness caused by the hand kiss and the spirit that distinguished her made its way on her face with determination.</p>
<p>“But certainly! Everyone has their own story and, despite why they ended up here, I am convinced that everyone deserves a second chance! To prove that they can change for the better and my project moves through work and positive stimuli...” The fox’s eyes moved behind the girl, he was incapable to hold back a laugh.</p>
<p>“Positive stimuli like bar, black jack and... high-priced hookers?” He added, pointing with the head the newcomer. He knew by reputation the spider who had sat provocatively at the gaming table and was giving him very equivocal glances.</p>
<p>“Precisely! Music, art and hookers... oh... this is Angel Dust, our first guest, the one who likes to play with the bell. He's also trying to change his habits here at the hotel.”</p>
<p><em>Of course, he wants to change...that’s why I heard him scream in that ominous live TV broadcast: 'I'M A BAD PERSON!' While shooting like a mad man to those eggs... things.</em> But the fox kept the thought to himself, mindful of that very displeasing scene for the princess.</p>
<p>“And as for the bar and the black jack were an idea of our sponsor: Alastor.” Charlie froze when she saw the expression on the fox’s face: the black ears flattened on the nape, the green eyes wide and the vertical pupils reduced to pins.</p>
<p>“The Radio Demon is here? But are you aware of his reputation? It is said that this devil is able to boil the intestines of a sinner with a single gaze! That he have the ability to summon hordes of ravenous deer-shaped spirits! And that his powers are so great to rival Lucifer himself! Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here...” And so he turned to the door, except to be stopped by Charlie who appeared before him with a contrite expression, while she was trying to ignore the comment that compared Alastor’s powers to those of her father.</p>
<p>“Yes, we know what they say about him, but he promised not to cause any harm to the residents of the hotel: it's him who finances the whole thing! You don't have to fear him while you are here.” She tried to reassure him, she really wanted the fox to change his minds and stay with them.</p>
<p>“You give me your word? I don’t want to be the star of his next broadcast or something worse...” Demanded the fox unable to hide what looked like a shiver of fear, even the fur appeared stretched on the neck.</p>
<p>“I promise you there will be no troubles, also these days he's away on business, so you can settle in peace!” And with that Charlie smiled in a reassuring way. It was needed to acknowledge that she exuded a lot of confidence in this regard.</p>
<p>“Well then, I’ll stay at the hotel... but if I get even one weird look, I’ll take the exit road, understood?” He said crossing his arms behind his back huffy.</p>
<p>“I'd say it's fine! But why don't you let me introduce you to the others? We were just finishing to prepare dinner, then I'll show you your room and how the hotel works.” Said Charlie once again enthusiastic as she dragged Donnie in the direction of the spider whose smile increased with the shortening of the distance between the two.</p>
<p>“This is Angel. Angel, this is Donnie. Like I said, he was our first guest, and don’t be scared if he comes up with anything... <em>weird</em>.” It was adorable how the girl was trying to minimize the porn actor’s constant need to make sex jokes or sleep with new partners.</p>
<p>“Anything weird?” Foolishly asked the fox.</p>
<p>“For example I was wondering if you’d like to come up to me later. I've heard that foxes purr when they're excited. I'd love to find out if that's true.” Said the spider in pink with a silky soft voice, while Donnie for the first time in his life thanked the fur that hid the redness spread on his face, however, his tail betrayed the attempt to remain composed as it began to move around wildly.</p>
<p>"I’ll... uh... thank you... maybe some other time!” He added with a hysterical chuckle. Angel used the moment of embarrassment to grab the fluffy white fur of the fox’s chest to bring him close and whisper with a low tone and full of promises a: “I’m counting on it, Red.” Leaving his interlocutor even more agitated than before.</p>
<p>“Angel! Would you stop embarrassing anyone who walks within 10 feet of you?” Yelled a female voice above them. From the railing upstairs there were two figures: a greyish-skinned girl with white hair and a winged cat focused on drinking from a bottle of cheap booze.</p>
<p>“Donnie, they are respectively Vaggie, my girlfriend and absolutely essential help here at the hotel, while he is Husk, our bartender.” Her attention shifted to the cat: “Husk, look! We have a new guest.” Only then the cat looked down and the moment he met the fox's gaze he stopped with the bottle halfway from the snout; he remained still for several seconds, before commenting with a dry: “Ah, fuck...” And turn his attention again to the bottle, taking a long sip.</p>
<p>“Hello! It's a pleasure to <em>meet </em>you.” Said Donnie politely. A trained ear would not have missed the tone with which he had trod on the word while staring at the cat, but the others were too taken by the novelty to notice.</p>
<p>“Hey, you look like a real gentleman in that outfit, how long have you been around here?” Asked Vaggie, leaning against the banister. Donnie now noticed that the girl’s left eye was closed, and wondered if that wound had been present before ending up down there or if it was the result of a demon quarrel.</p>
<p>“Oh, I admit I never really focused on dates. In my day no one paid attention to calendars and sometimes I feel like I've been here forever!” Said Donnie with a light laugh. His right ear turned backwards the moment he heard a sound of heels approaching behind him, his nose caught a scent of raspberries and after a while Angel leaned over him swaying his hips allusively whispering to him: “Well, I hope you’ll stay around long enough to show me if even your '<em>rod</em>' can make a knot like...” Before he could continue, he was promptly blocked by Charlie who threw a pillow at him, triggering Vaggie’s laughter, a puff from Husk and further embarrassment for the fox.</p>
<p>At that moment the door of the hall opened and a big demon with the look of an ox peeped out, Donnie deeply breathed in and frowned, his ears again low. The guy smelled like blood, gunpowder... and he was up to no good for sure. The fox did not have time to warn those present because the young princess had already charged in the hope that this could be a new candidate for her project.</p>
<p>Damn it, she was too naive for his taste...</p>
<p>“Hello, you are here too to...” She could not hold a scream when the demon grabbed her by the wrist and then locked her in a sturdy grip. In a split second the atmosphere had changed becoming tense and threatening. Before allowing the others to react in any way the big demon tightened his arm around Charlie's neck making his intentions clear, while with his free hand he pulled out what seemed to be an angelic dagger that pointed without hesitation to his victim.</p>
<p>“Don’t make any gestures... Yes, I’m talking to you striped bitch! Don't you dare pull a single weapon out of that broken up ass of your or the little princess will face the consequences. The same goes for the rest of you! What you can do, however, is to give me all the valuable stuff that’s in this crappy place and you’ll see that none of you will get hurt too much...” Angel lifted his four arms, although it was clear how much he was holding back from filling the hostile demon with bullets. Vaggie and Husk had stopped at the sight of the dagger, aware of its danger.</p>
<p>Donnie, on the other hand, was trying to approach with caution the demon with his paws raised, his black palms open, in a poor attempt at diplomacy; he knew he couldn’t turn Shade against the brute, no matter how she felt quivering at his feet, it was too risky with a weapon like this present on the scene. At that point he glanced at the bag near the reception, but did not opt for that solution... it was for cases of extreme emergency.</p>
<p>“Come on, my friend, take a good look around... I don’t think you’re gonna be able to raise much from these people, let’s not shed blood for noth...” He did not have the opportunity to continue because the ox had hit him violently by sending him near the fireplace, Impassive to the cry of concern of Charlie who had seen horrified the fox slamming against the wall and falling to the ground with a loud thud.</p>
<p>Donnie snorted mentally: stupid fox body light as a feather pillow... he got up and grabbed the poker that he had hit near the hearth. The demon was continuing to threaten the others, confident that he had established his strength, Vaggie was begging him to let go of her girlfriend, only Husk had kept his eyes fixed on the red fox that had began to spin the makeshift weapon in the right paw in front of him, his claws made it dance gently. He slowly re-approached to the thug who continued to yell and hold Charlie tightly. He cleared his voice to draw attention again and with some pleasure noticed the amazement on the ox's muzzle in seeing that the blow hadn't produced the intended effect... the same reaction portrayed on the faces of almost everyone present.</p>
<p>“Please, help me understand: by your stench I would say that you followed me in here, in this hotel forgotten by most souls of Hell, hoping for easy money and your most brilliant idea was to take a Magne hostage? I'm sure you weren't the one with the high grades at school, were you?” Now the tone of the fox was low and dark, completely different from what the one he had used until that moment: from the throat it was possible to hear his growl.</p>
<p>“SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY DOG! And give me now...” In an instant Donnie stopped spinning the poker and hooked the crook to the demon’s wrist, narrowly missing Charlie’s face by few inches; he pulled hard at himself and with his left paw struck a violent blow to the elbow causing a loud '<em>CRACK</em>' that made others shudder and scream for the pain the sinner. With his tail Donnie grasped Charlie to throw her towards Angel, away from the danger: the spider catched her with the lower pair of arms, while with the others he summoned a pair of Tommy guns ready to fire. The ox, who now most likely was regretting that night’s decision, was holding his wounded arm, now bent at a unequivocally wrong angle, but the fox did not stopped his assault, in fact, grasping with both paws the iron weapon he struck again, this time at the muzzle, sending the demon to the ground and firmly planting his paw on his opponent’s chest bowed down, careless of the ox’s whiper when the sharp claws pressed against the flesh.</p>
<p>“The. Foxes. Are. Not. Dogs.” He marked and growled with increasing force. “Now, I think you made a huge mistake coming here and I might even decide to let you go this time, but please give me an excuse, just one, just an excuse to redecorate this place with your guts...” The fox’s pupils dilated to cover the eyes entirely, leaving in place of the bright green a black darkness.</p>
<p>From his back began to come out a dark smoke, the snout twisted in a beastly grimace that left the fangs on display: “Please... just give me... an excuse...” He began to get closer and closer with his jaws wide open to the demon that now trembled like a leaf, but before he could close them on him he was stopped by a shout.</p>
<p>“<b>DON</b>!<b> STOP</b>!” Husk promptly called the fox, stopping him just before the disaster. The animal’s eyes returned to their normal color, the smoke dissipated with a tail stroke, and finally he turned slowly towards the demon ox and with a tranquil and quiet voice, as if nothing had happened said: “Now you’re gonna get up, apologize to Charlie, and you’re gonna thank the lovely cat who just saved me from pulling out my worst side. Trust me... you wold not have liked it at all; so you will go your way and you will never return to this lovely hotel, and while we’re at it, let me take that dagger, it seems a little too dangerous in the hands of a guy like you... are we clear?” He smiled at the sinner who performed every request to the letter whining, apologizing to Charlie for scaring her, then thanking Husk for his behavior now with a very docile tone.</p>
<p>After a brief look at the fox ran away with his tail between his legs and while the attention of those present was directed to the demon on the run the fox hurried to collect the dagger, hiding it in his coat.</p>
<p>The moment the door of the hotel was closed to fall to the ground was precisely the hero of the day: trembling he grasped his chest with the paw, trying to keep his heart beats under control, while he felt the people behind him talking to each other. After a few moments he felt a pair of arms tightening around him: Charlie had literally thrown herself at him crying from contentment for having helped her; Vaggie and Angel also approached to see if they could help Donnie.</p>
<p>“Hey Red, you put on quite a show, you know how to use a poker!” Angel said, putting one of his hands on the fox’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ah... Hell... That guy bought it! For a moment I thought that he would have bent me like an accordion or that he would have skinned me to make a bedside rug! Luckily most of these shady figures are impressed by the little things like smoke games!” The fox's expression seemed troubled.</p>
<p>“What the Hell are you talking about!? You saved me, you were incredible!” Replied Charlie.</p>
<p>“Well... I had to... I’m a gentleman, aren’t I?” He added laughing and gently caressing the girl’s head.</p>
<p>“Now how about you throw yourself into your girlfriend’s arms, which I’m afraid is worried sick about you, and in the meantime, I’m going to rest in that famous room I wanted to get for the night? All these emotions are not good for my nervous system...” He suggested.</p>
<p>“Yes, all right, I can do that. Husk, can you help Donnie get to the 707? Take the key from counter.” The veteran approached the fox by offering him the paw to help him pull himself up, while the latter recovered the bag and together they set off to the upper floors. Once alone Donnie stopped Husk, on his face it was clear how mortified he was for the way he had let go.</p>
<p>“Thank you... for stopping me, that damned demon caught me by surprise, I was a fool to let my guard down, If you hadn’t intervened, I might have give in.” He admitted ruefully as he ran his paw between his ears. Husk, for his part, stood still to observe him, he well remembered what had happened the last time the fox had '<em>gave in</em>', it was impossible to forget the ferocity with which he had fought, much less to remove from his mind the horrible noise that his shadows produced when they waved around him.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want Don... just tell me what the fuck you’re doing here... I don’t have time to babysit another idiot, there’s enough here already...” At those words the ears of the fox went immediately back, but he decided to let go with a shrug returning to a more facetious tone.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m only here because I’ve been asked to do a little job, But it’s not my intention to bother or interfere with anything here at the hotel, I’ll stand aside and be silent as a shadow.” He added giggling to his own joke.</p>
<p>“Ah, like I said, I don’t care until I have to keep up with some more charity or volunteer crap... And now who’s gonna explain to Niffty that when she gets back from her night off, there’s still stuff to clean?” And with this he left the fox in front of his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside he began to observe the layout of the room, it was not bad at all, he thought. The interior reminded him of the room of a medieval castle and included a four-poster bed, a desk and a sofa, all in the shades of walnut and dark green; the wallpaper had elegant drawings of ivy, which were also repeated on the windows, at the side of the bed a door led to the bathroom, where he noticed with delight a large tub wherein dive, but he promised later to remove the mirror from the sink.</p>
<p>Donnie did not like to stay indoors, he was used to sleeping in the branches of the trees, certainly not between soft sheets, but he could make an exception for some time. As he approached the bed, he put his bag on , and after taking out the few personal belongings, he opened his zipper at the bottom, once opened it was possible to see inside... nothing, only dark... the fox dipped a paw in that thick obscurity, like molasses, and extracted a wooden case, long about tre feet and a little less than ten inches wide, strange curved-looking symbols were engraved on top of the dark wood; he carefully placed it behind the headboard of the bed so that it could be close in case of need, but at the same time out of sight of whom usually take care of the housekeeping while inside the bag he placed the dagger.</p>
<p>Letting himself fall on the bed he gave a long sigh, the umpteenth of that eventful evening, but then he smiled when he felt his shadow rise and slip sinuously toward the wall next to the bed. She didin't look like Donnie: she was on all fours and was much bigger, but it didn’t look like the version you could meet of a common fox, it was rather a nightmare: the mouth full of sharp fangs, the claws big as knives and probably just as dangerous; her eyes of the color of the burning embers showed intelligence and a deep empathy with the fox lying on the bed, she seemed amused. At a gesture of Donnie the shadow detached from the wall to reach her master rubbing her head against the outstretched paw in a gentle gesture that was out of tune with the idea of danger that the creature inspired.</p>
<p>“Oh, my dear, sweet Shade... I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the chance to play with that poor fool, but you know why we’re here, but don’t be afraid... I promise you we'll go hunting soon. There are so many demons who don't even deserve to breathe the mephitic air of this damn place... you’ll be able to stretch your claws and devour some poor bastard. And you know what, my dear little one? I think we'll be fine here, it'll be a pleasant distraction.” The fox observed happily the excited reaction of its shadow that already foresaw the blood that would be shed; then his gaze hardened, even Shade felt the sudden change in his emotions, Donnie’s tone was now serious and determined. “However, we will have to pay close attention to the deer... in spite of the others I fear that we will be forced to measure every step and every word in his presence, if it is true what was stated by Charlie... well, all the better! But if not, we'll be forced to... dispose of the issue.” And to that sentence the shadow reacted by baring her fangs, from her throat emerged a sound similar to a laugh that soon became attached to that of the fox.</p>
<p>“Yes, Shade, in that case I’ll leave you the pleasure of the first strike.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Don the fox</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sword dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Move!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Come on, move!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Move dammit!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why aren't you moving!?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Pain invaded every fiber of his body. Never in his existence had he endured such a thing. </b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Dread was soon replaced by despair: why couldn’t he move!? How stupid it was to get in the way like that... but he couldn’t stand by and watch.</b> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It hurts... it hurts so much...it burns...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>He felt his mind blurring.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>He tried to stay lucid with all his strength, but his eyes grew heavier and heavier with every second that passed. Finally he gave in and closed them for what seemed to be an instant, but when he opened them up again, he saw that the world around him radiated a scarlet light. He tried to get up. Even the ground seemed to have taken red shades... or perhaps it was studded with blood? It was only in that moment that he noticed his hands: black as pitch, characterized by gray and sharp claws, with beastly features... At that vision, he screamed. He screamed with all his strength, but what came out of his jaws was only a shrill cry.</b> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'THUD'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donnie awoke with a start. He found himself trapped in the sheets like a silkworm, staring at a far too close distance the veinings of a dark wooden floor. He pulled away from that involuntary trap and lifted himself. For a moment it was difficult for him to recognize the room in which he was. He could still perceive the strong sensations that the nightmare had unleashed on him.</p>
<p>He must have been so agitated in his sleep that he slipped out of bed, he assumed.</p>
<p>Soon the events of the previous evening came flooding-back: he was at the Hazbin Hotel, he was there to work and as usual his mind had played a bad joke, forcing him to relive those terrible moments.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Shade had cautiously approached the fox. That wasn’t the first time she’d witnessed a rough night and that was the reason why she knew it was far more risky to try to wake Donnie out of a nightmare than to leave him at the mercy of it. His waking response could have been rather unpleasant and <em>lethal</em>. The fox sat on the edge of the bed, massaging his face and forehead with an exhausted look. He continued to hope that what he had just seen, remained locked in the dark mazes of his mind, but as usual luck didn't have his name on her agenda.</p>
<p>At that moment he heard steps approaching his room, followed immediately by a firm knock.</p>
<p>He recognized the worried voice that was calling his name: Charlie.</p>
<p>Donnie immediately pointed to the shadow to hide, and as soon as she obeyed, he got up, recovered a dressing gown hanging in the bathroom and went to the door to open it with a sweet smile on the snout.</p>
<p>“Yes, my dear? I’m afraid I had a rather unpleasant dream, I hope I didn’t disturb anyone this... uh, it’s already morning?” He asked looking around. In Hell it wasn't easy to understand what time it was. The red halo of the sky barely changed in intensity in the absence of a natural source like the sun.</p>
<p>“We heard you screaming from the dining room, we were worried, is everything all right? Do you need help?” Asked the girl with a tense voice, even her eyes could not hide the concern for the fox.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, my dear, as I said, it was just a too vivid dream that upset me. Now I’m going to clean up and coming down for breakfast...” Donnie reassured her, although it was clear to both of them that this was a lie with the sole purpose to minimize what happeed. A vain attempt to hide the dust under a carpet.</p>
<p>“No problem, especially after what you did for me last night...” Let go Charlie, then looking down, her voice reduced to a whisper. “You must think I was a stupid naïve to throw myself at a stranger like that. If it wasn't for you the consequences could have been disastrous... I...” She was stopped by the tip of the fox’s claws, which had settled gently under her chin to raise her face so as to capture her gaze. Donnie’s expression was calm, but firm.</p>
<p>“Yes, you were very naïve.” Started the fox, Charlie's expression became more darkened.</p>
<p>“You must always keep in mind that this is where the souls of those who have sinned are sent. And we often talk about individuals who would not hesitate for a second to trample on their own kind in order to get what they want. It’s rare to find someone with a moral code here, but even then you have to take it with a grain of salt. There’s always a well-hidden shadow in those demons... However, there’s nothing to stop you from being who you are: a damn stubborn girl who believes in her cause.You just have to learn to recognize who you’re dealing with and act accordingly. In this case I could offer my help… do you think that in your spare time I could give you some fencing lessons? So next time you will be the one to defend the hotel with poker swings!” The fox observed Charlie, now enlightened and relieved at his proposal, to which she promptly nodded.</p>
<p>“There, this is a beautiful smiling face! Now give me a few minutes to comb this ruffled fur and join you downstairs. I guess the dining room is the one I saw coming up last night, right? I'm really hungry!” And with this, Donnie saluted the girl gently closing the door.</p>
<p>When he heard her footsteps fading away he set his head against the door, and sighed. The least he could do was to teach the girl to defend herself seriously from any threat, he found himself thinking.</p>
<p><a id="s2_1" name="s2_1"></a><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a> He knew that as a Magne she had great power. If she had resorted to it the night before, she would have had no difficulty getting rid of the demon, but she definitely lacked in experience. And despite not being part of his job, he intended to help her not to lose herself. Her sunny soul was too precious to allow evil to take over.</p>
<p><a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a> He cleaned himself up, put on his green jacket and made sure that the silver chain was firmly anchored to his pocket. Once ready, the fox quickly descended the stairs; the other residents of the hotel were already present, even a small cyclops with '50s clothes style, which, as soon as she saw him, headed with an impressive speed towards the fox.</p>
<p>"You! You’re the one who screwed up my fireplace!" She began with a ringing and irritated voice, the little black finger pointed at the fox, caught unawares.</p>
<p>"Hello, uh... Donnie. Nice to meet you. You... must be Niffty, I guess, I remember Husk mentioning your name last night. Well, as for the fireplace, I was actually thrown at it against my will... uhm... but if you’re the one who had to clean it, I can try to make it up to you. Would you accept a little help from me? Just a little something for the day!" He replied enthusiastically, sure to have at hand the perfect solution to the problem.</p>
<p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a> "It sounds funny! What is it? Can it help me clean up?" Her quick mouth made Donnie laugh. The little demon had an explosive energy, although she seemed a little too obsessed with cleaning.</p>
<p><br/>"If that’s what you want it to do, but first come closer..." Donnie leaned over the cyclops and stretched out his arm. Smoke started to come out of the palm of his paw. He skillfully began to shape it with the other, until it took the form of a fox with a nebulous appearance, whose traits were however well recognizable. The little shadow creature jumped down and approached Niffty playfully.</p>
<p>"This one here is Silhouette! I’ve soaked it with a little bit of my energy, so it will be able to help you in the chores for today. Please accept it, and I apologize for the extra work I’ve caused you." But now no more words were needed, the eye of the little cleaning lady was wide open for the wonder in front of the creature that had begun to jump around her.</p>
<p>"She’s so small and cute! A new little friend!" She exclaimed ecstatic.</p>
<p><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a> "I’m glad you like it, but remember it will dissolves at the end of the day. If you need it, I can make more to help you from time to time."</p>
<p><br/>From the table the other diners also had observed the scene in wonder. Even Husk, who was correcting his coffee with a generous dose of alcohol, had sketched a grin that seemed of content. Charlie was begging Vaggie to get her an identical stuffed animal, while Angel had run towards the smoke creature to try to caress it, but as soon as he tried, his hand passed through the little fox, which skipped away reforming where the hole had remained.</p>
<p>“Wooooaaah!” Exclaimed the spider.</p>
<p><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a> Then Donnie took his seat at the table and took a cup of hot tea, he had a soft spot for that bergamot-flavored drink, finding the coffee excessively strong, while Vaggie offered him two bowls: one with fruit and the other with those that looked like fritters covered with powdered sugar.</p>
<p>The fox opened his eyes wide, inhaling the sweet scent: "Have you prepared beignets? I adore them!" He said impressed.</p>
<p>He immediately took some, licking his proverbial whiskers.</p>
<p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a> "It wasn’t us. Incredible as it may seem, they were prepared by Mister Creepy Smile Deer. I’ll only tell this to those present, but I have to admit he’s good in the kitchen... when he wants." Explained Vaggie with the same naturalness as one who had been forced to swallow a bitter medicine.</p>
<p><br/>In discovering the author of the beignets, the fox had stopped with the sweet half way from his snout, but a look from Charlie reassured him that they were not poisoned or filled with strange surprises. And since the others had already eaten the dishes of the Radio Demon without any problems, he decided to hurry to taste them, emitting after the first bite a pleasant moan.</p>
<p><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a> "Well, you have to acknowledge that it’s not bad at all! Maybe I can handle being in the same building with that guy, if I can get stuff like this in return!" And he began to eat with more groans of pleasure who soon turned into purrs. That sound was immediately followed by Angel’s four arms pointed in Donnie's direction: "I KNEW YOU FOXES WERE ABLE TO PURR! I CAUGHT YOU! AH!"</p>
<p><br/>The fox noisily swallowed the morsel and hid his embarrassed expression in the teacup.</p>
<p><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a>"Just slipped out..." He murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a> Right after breakfast, Charlie took the newcomer on a tour of the structure.<br/>On the ground floor he had already seen the sitting room with the fireplace, the bar and the table for the black-jack, and inspecting the latter more carefully, Donnie realized that the elements were completely out of tune with the style of the hotel, as if they were literally torn from another place and transported into the room. His hypothesis was confirmed when he passed his paw on the bar counter. It was weak, but he could still feel an aura of magic on the object. Donnie chuckled to himself, imagining the scene: in a club in Pentagram City patrons intent on drinking and playing, suddenly found themselves ass on the ground at the hands of Alastor!</p>
<p><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a> Then he followed Charlie upstairs, in which were the dining room and the kitchen, but the hotel concealed pleasant surprises such as a library and another lounge with a small stage designed to entertain guests or to be used in '<em>stimulating and positive activities</em>' to which Charlie alluded for her rehabilitation project. The princess saw how suddenly the fox had rushed right into the room where, near the stage, a piano had been placed. Another magical concession from Alastor.<br/>Donnie approached the keyboard, gently touching the black and white keys, the green eyes seemed to shine with passion.</p>
<p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a> "You have a piano! It’s great! I love playing... can I use it? I haven’t had a chance to move my claws on the keys for some time, I’m afraid I’m a little rusty... that’s not a problem, is it?" He asked a little wired.</p>
<p><br/>Charlie smiled in front of so much enthusiasm and nodded.</p>
<p><br/>Immediately the fox sat on the stool and began to play, but this term would not give justice to the way the paws danced secure on the keyboard, quick and graceful, as if they had done nothing else in their life.</p>
<p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a><a id="s2_8" name="s2_8"></a><a id="s2_9" name="s2_9"></a>Meanwhile, Donnie turned to Charlie, "You know, a wolf with an incredible talent taught me. I think he ended up down here because, despite his skill, he wanted fame at all costs, so he made a deal with a demon and got exactly what he wanted! After some time, well... the demon came to collect his debt. I guess you know how these things go, what was his name? Wulfer? No... it was Wolfgang! A guy rather full of himself and vain, but I had never seen anyone who, like him, could play like that. A true genius of the piano!" Explained the fox, without noticing the shocked look of the girl.</p>
<p><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a><a id="s2_39" name="s2_39"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a><a id="s2_54" name="s2_54"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a> "You’re telling me you learned to play from... Mozart!?" Exclaimed Charlie more and more amazed. Now it was clear why Donnie was so good with such teacher.<br/><br/>"I think that was his last name, but I didn’t pay too much attention, I usually spend so little time in the city … I was there for..." He stopped, interrupting the notes of the Rondò alla Turca and noticing only at that moment the look of the young woman. "Did I say something strange?" He then asked with an interrogative expression. He tilted his head and bit his tongue, realizing he had begun to speak without thinking.</p>
<p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_212" name="s2_212"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a> "Well, I just thought you were very lucky to meet him. He usually plays exclusively at the court of Prince Stolas!" noted Charlie.</p>
<p><br/>Oh yeah, Donnie remembered that job pretty well. He discovered that splendid instrument and immediately fell in love with it, while as far as Stolas was concerned... that vain barn owl would have noticed his presence in the castle, only if he had wore a suit made out of mirrors. He focused his attention again on the young woman, realizing that she was still speaking to him "... but beside that, you can come and use the piano whenever you feel the need, if you like it that much! I’m sure Al won’t mind, in fact he appreciates who knows how to play an instrument well!"</p>
<p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a><a id="s2_311" name="s2_311"></a> "Gosh, I hope so... I don’t dare to think what he would do to someone who would go out of tune in the middle of a performance or try to interrupt it..." Giggled Donnie nervously.<br/><br/>"Well... someone tried that a short time ago, right after he arrived. Let’s say that tentacles and strange voodoo spirits were involved... with final explosion..." Said Charlie with a contrite expression, recalling the attempted attack on the Hazbin by Sir Pentious, thwarted only by the prompt intervention of the bokor.</p>
<p><a id="s2_114" name="s2_114"></a><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a>"And is it true what they say about him? That he never stops smiling? And that he speak like a real radio?" Asked the fox curious.</p>
<p><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a><a id="s2_313" name="s2_313"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a><a id="s2_216" name="s2_216"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a><a id="s2_56" name="s2_56"></a> "Yes, it’s quite difficult, if not impossible, to say what’s going through his mind. And in fact, his voice seems to pass through a filter. Often we hear music coming from him, like prerecorded laughter and other sounds, but apart from that he has always behaved well. Even with Vaggie. See, they can’t stand each other, but they maintain a sort of truce inside the hotel... I’m more afraid for Angel, he can become a bit too insistent with his advances..." Admitted the girl, but before she could darken, the fox rose from the stool and decided it was better to change the subject: "Listen, didn’t I promise before breakfast to give you some fencing lessons? How about trying it now? Do we have some time? And maybe we need a large place to stay... do you have any ideas?"</p>
<p>The princess seemed to think about it for a moment, before clapping her hands at the solution.</p>
<p><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_217" name="s2_217"></a><a id="s2_315" name="s2_315"></a><a id="s2_410" name="s2_410"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a><a id="s2_81" name="s2_81"></a> "There's the roof! Up there we have plenty of room and silence. It’s perfect! Just give me a moment to change, see you up!" She screamed as she ran away, leaving Donnie alone with the piano. He gently caressed it one last time, before moving away towards the elevator to reach the roof.</p>
<p><br/><br/>Within minutes, he was joined by a radiant Charlie. Now she was wearing a simple black shirt with comfortable pants, while Donnie had only taken off the green jacket and rolled up the sleeves of the white shirt, exposing the black of the fur that reached up to the elbows. After greeting the girl with a nod, he approached her, holding a pair of wooden sticks between his paws.</p>
<p>"First of all I would like to clarify a couple of issues: these lessons are not a game, I want to teach you an art that will be useful not only to defend yourself, but also those who are beside you. It's also important that you understand that I do not intend to go easy on you because you are a female or by the virtue of your rank, do you understand?" Solemnly exposed the fox, watching the girl nod seriously. Then he showed her one of the sticks.</p>
<p>"Now... have you ever used a sword before? Have you ever taken lessons? I need to understand your level of preparation in this field, somewhere we have to start, right? I want to teach you how to use a weapon because there could be a time where you will not have the chace to rely on your powers alone. Summon them takes time and often time is a luxury that you cannot afford to lose in a clash."</p>
<p><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_218" name="s2_218"></a> "I... I never used a sword... my mother didn’t think it was necessary, I learned to dance and sing like her, the etiquette... things like that." She admitted painfully lowering her head.<br/><br/>"You don’t have to worry, in a certain sense you’re lucky, fighting and dancing have more points in common than you can imagine, but anyway I think it’s better to start from the basics..." And with that he threw a wooden stick to Charlie, she missed it, letting it to fall on the ground.</p>
<p><a id="s2_118" name="s2_118"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a> "Come on, it will not rise alone to magically end up in your hands." The fox urged, as he watched the girl bend over to retrieve the fake weapon.<br/><br/>"Now, you know how it works?"<br/><br/>"Well, the sharp part goes against the opponent..." And with this she tried to swing the wooden sword, but within a few moments she found herself with the fox’s weapon pointed at her throat, his eyes were now cold and determined.</p>
<p>"Never, and I repeat never twirl your means of defense over your shoulders. You are exposed and still very slow. Your best response is to keep it in front of you, tilted with the tip pointing towards the enemy’s eyes. This way you can keep your distance and force him to confront with the sword before you. Also..." And with that, he gave a hard hit to the girl’s weapon making it fly away "Always hold a firm grip, or you’ll get just that: you know it tends to be awkward when you do the swagger and at the end of the day you’re not even able to hold a weapon."</p>
<p><a id="s2_119" name="s2_119"></a><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a> "A wooden stick." Corrected Charie, earning a raised eyebrow. "Sorry..."</p>
<p><br/>Donnie resumed.<br/><br/>"The secret lies in the stance: feet in line with the width of your shoulders, low center of gravity and balance. As you move, you have to keep your eyes fixed on your opponent. Whether you’re going forward or backward, it doesn’t count. A distraction means giving a chance to strike." While speaking, Donnie showed the girl the correct way in which to position herself.</p>
<p><a id="s2_120" name="s2_120"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a><a id="s2_318" name="s2_318"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a> "The first thing we will try is the movement. I will advance and you will move back and vice versa. Once you become familiar with the movement, we will begin with the parries and the lunges." Explained the fox in a practical way.<br/><br/>"There seems to be a lot of learning to duel... are you sure I can do it?" Asked Charlie suddenly doubtful, her question sparked a laugh from the other.<br/><br/>"No doubt, I’m sure you’ll be able to put everything to good use in a short time, and I can’t wait to start teaching you how to use two swords at the same time!"<br/><br/>"Two swords!?" Exclaimed the princess as the fox stroked his nose with his claw.</p>
<p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_222" name="s2_222"></a> "Trust me, my dear, I have a flair for these things. I’m sure it will be a perfect style for you. You will scare away every enemy who dares to stand in front of your hotel!"</p>
<p><br/>Without further ado, he began to show the young girl how to move, even when pressed by the opponent, correcting her when necessary and appreciating the speed with which she could learn new notions. Within a short time, the two found themselves exchanging the first hits, like a simple dance in which they felt the blows of the wood resonate, seasoned by some "Ouch!" when the girl lowered her guard and the fox promptly hit her on the head, encouraging her to keep her defense high.</p>
<p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_319" name="s2_319"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a> When they finally finished, Charlie let herself fall against the wall of the elevator cage. She breathed tired, while Donnie looked like someone who had just returned from an afternoon stroll.</p>
<p><br/>He gave the girl a bottle of water, which she drank greedily. When her breath finally resumed to a reasonable pace, Charlie turned to the fox in front of her: "Damn... I didn’t think it was so hard..."<br/><br/>Donnie chuckled.</p>
<p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_223" name="s2_223"></a><a id="s2_320" name="s2_320"></a><a id="s2_413" name="s2_413"></a><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a> "And it’s just the beginning! But I would say that you did very well for the first time, my dear! You have a remarkable talent for the sword duelling, I still hope I went easy enough on you... I wouldn’t want you to confuse your horns with the bumps that came out today!" He added with a playful wink, to which Charlie responded with a warm smile.</p>
<p><br/><br/>They sat for a few minutes resting against the wall. In the distance the noises of the city seemed to cradle them gently. The fox watched the pentagram in the sky in constant motion, while Charlie, after a sigh, turned to the new client of the hotel and, taking courage, asked him the question that had buzzed in her head since the previous evening.</p>
<p>"Look... I don’t mean to pry, but I wanted to ask you a few questions. Well, you decided to stay here with us, to be part of my project, and I wanted to figure out where to start with you. You’re the one who told me to learn to recognize who I’m up against, but I’m having a hard time understanding why someone like you could end up in Hell. I mean, you saved me from a brute, kept your cool with Angel, created that shadow for Niffty, and you’re even giving me fencing lessons!"</p>
<p><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a> Donnie had his ears upright, a sign that even though he wasn’t looking at her, he was still paying attention. On his muzzle passed in succession various emotions: there was pain, a hint of anger, but the most prevalent was definitely regret. He was afraid of that conversation, but he recompose immediately.</p>
<p>"What I did for your lovely cleaning lady was the least I could do to apologize for the damage I caused with my clumsy fall. And as for the spider..." His tone assumed a falsely melodramatic note, while he placed the back of his paw on his forehead in a theatrical way: "As much as he tries to undermine my virtue, I fear that there are no hopes... we are too different!" Silence fell on them for a brief moment, before being interrupted by their laughter.</p>
<p><a id="s2_125" name="s2_125"></a><a id="s2_225" name="s2_225"></a><a id="s2_322" name="s2_322"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a>"Never say such a thing in front of him! He might take it as a personal challenge to get into your pants! Perhaps it would be wise to tell him immediately that you do not frequent certain shores. This should calm him down immediately." Suggested Charlie thinking that the difference between the two was related to the orientation in terms of loving companionship.</p>
<p>"It would be like lying, my dear, I never worried about what '<em>shores</em>' I was on. Although I admit I’ve never been lucky enough to find someone as special as your partner. Perhaps my nature is too solitary..." Responded Donnie winking at her. He then took a long breath, his expression in that moment became serious again:"As for why I ended up here... as I told you this morning... in many sinners here, and in me too, there is a great shadow. I was always the black sheep of my family and at first I didn’t care. On the contrary, I was happy with how I was, my diversity. I wasn’t afraid to embrace my nature... But the more time passed, the more these differences distanced me from those I loved. Only my brother has always remained with me... he was the only one who understood me and stayed at my side. Despite everything. And I stayed with him... and then... I followed the usual script, I guess. I made some bad choices, and puff, here I am! With the appearance of a cunning little chicken thief, to mourn the good old days!"The fox’s explanation had been extremely hasty and hadn't really answered the princess’s question, but it was clear how painful it was for Donnie to talk about his past. Only when he had named his brother his face had changed. There was so much affection in his voice, it was clear how strong that bond was. Charlie decided that for the time being she would not press the fox for information. She would probably just have the opposite effect, so she decided it would be wiser to probe the ground a little bit at a time, so that she could figure out what led Don to Hell. What shadows obscured his life and thoughts.</p>
<p>"All right! I’d say we’ve had enough exercise for today! I think that I’ll go freshen up! There’s always such a crazy climate down here. It’s awful for my fur coat!" With this, Donnie got up in his strategic retreat, saluting the girl with a pulled smile, but as soon as the elevator doors closed behind him, the black edges of his mouth instantly gave out. He reached his room and entered the bathroom to open the hot water tap of the large tub. With the tail of his eye, he saw the mirror and approached it slowly. The shorter the distance, the more his paws trembled with rage. He could already see the smoke that began to form around him... only that was left to him: smoke, shadows and ashes.</p>
<p><a id="s2_126" name="s2_126"></a><a id="s2_226" name="s2_226"></a>The figure inside the rectangle reflected slyly his sin, his mistake, his doubt, his hatred... he lifted his left paw and struck a violent blow that instantly shattered the mirror, But fortunately, dissipated the black veil that had risen from his body. Now the only thing the fragments reflected were his green eyes full of suffering.</p>
<p><a id="s2_127" name="s2_127"></a><a id="s2_227" name="s2_227"></a><a id="s2_323" name="s2_323"></a><a id="s2_415" name="s2_415"></a><a id="s2_511" name="s2_511"></a> Shade whined worried behind his back. Donnie ignored her to undress, carelessly trampling on sharp pieces of glass to sink into the boiling water. He knew that the creature could feel his state of mind, but at that moment he did not have the strength to sustain her gaze.</p>
<p><br/>He sighed, letting his head go against the edge of the tub. He closed his eyes and began to sing a melody, the only one able to calm him down, the one his brother sang for him when the world around him became too suffocating.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The fencing lesson was definetly inspired by Steven Universe and the song "Do it for her", and from Game of Thrones Arya's first "dancing lesson". I like to do some research before writing down a scene and I like to quote phrases and moments that I like from movies and series, I just can't resist xD.</p>
<p>Comments and suggestions are always super appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Speak easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alastor's and Don's worst enemies... doors...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a>When the fox finally calmed down, the water had become cold. Only when his body began to shiver, he decided to get out.<a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a>Now Don looked like a wet rag: the tail, usually fluffy, had become thin and the fur fell straight to the ground. He leaned down getting on all fours and vigorously shook the excess water from his fur coat, scattering droplets everywhere around the room. Shade, promptly, went to hide in a corner to avoid getting wet.</p><p>The fox recovered the green bathrobe hanging next to the tub and began to rub vigorously. He had so much to dry with that thick fur! What he would not have given to get back his beautiful black hair... he would had saved a lot of time… and hairdryer.</p><p>Once he was done with the brushing and getting dressed, he passed a paw on the wall where Shade was watching him crouched, as if to caress her. The shadow responded by arching her back in pleasure, and then following her master towards the bedroom.</p><p><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a>Suddenly, Donnie’s pupils tightened and his ears got up. Slowly the sinner turned to the door, he crouched and moved slowly. The animal instinct led him to sniff the air in an attempt to identify the possible threat, the noises he perceived beyond the door were feeble, but undoubtedly someone was trying to pick the closed lock. Shade reacted in the same way, placing herself above the door, her claws drawn, ready to willingly tear to pieces whoever was there, at the sole order of the fox.</p><p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a> Silently, Donnie turned the key and with a snap opened the door, discovering a guilty Angel intent on tinkering with a pick set, in the obvious attempt to sneak into the fox's room. He wore a pink robe under which a black lace négligée could be seen.</p><p>Donnie sighed and shook his head, with a gesture stopped his nebulous counterpart that was already opening wide her sharp maw.</p><p><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a> "I guess I just ruined the surprise you were hoping to make me." Donnie told the spider in a flat tone, without even looking at him.<br/><br/>"Eheh, oh Red, I see you have a pretty good hearing." Angel replied looking not too upset, evidently at ease with little or nothing on, while he fixed the long tuft on his head.</p><p><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a>"And also an excellent sense of smell, it seems that instead of putting a few drops of perfume you used a whole bucket. Come in, please, I’d like to avoid this conversation in the middle of the hallway." Donnie moved to leave the passage free, inside he felt seething for that clumsy attempt to access his quarters, but he was trying to maintain a composed attitude to avoid throwing himself at the neck of the other with his claws drawn.</p><p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a> "As you <em>wish</em>, Red!" The spider was already looking forward to the evening, he had lots of ideas for his fun with the newcomer. At the end of the night, the poor guy wouldn’t even be able to walk straight! But he took just a few steps before he was stopped by Donnie, who, meanwhile, had closed the door behind him. The tone of the fox was now different from what one he would have expected.</p><p>"First of all: don’t ever try to enter my room without an invitation again. Whether it’s for a joke or a surprise for me. You were about to end up badly, if you could have opened the door in the middle of the night and I wasn't lucid enough to realize who it was in time, you would have ended up without your head and I mean... <em><b>literally</b></em>!" And with this, he forced the spider to turn to the shadow that was towering over them from the corner with her jaws open. It looked like drool was dripping from the mouth. At that vision, Angel fell to the ground, attempting to crawl away from the creature with all the limbs at his disposal. Pure terror was painted on his face.</p><p><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a> "What the Hell is that!?" He stuttered scared.<br/><br/>"<em>She</em> is Shade, and you almost became her new chewing toy! You know, Angel, maybe I should just let that happen, because now I’m wondering if you’re here to seduce me... or spy on me!" He suddenly accused the fox, pointing a gray claw at the spider.<br/><br/>"What the hell are you blathering about!? I just wanted to have a fun night! Why would you say that?" Angel’s amazement seemed genuine, but Donnie had not forgotten the other’s ties.</p><p><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a>"We both know for which Overlord you’re working for.Valentino has many contracts under him and if he wanted, he could easily force you to do anything for him.After all… You sold your soul to him."</p><p>To those claims, the spider became visibly upset and for a moment Donnie wondered if he had not been too harsh attacking him that way. But he had to be sure: Valentino belonged to that group of Overlords that did not account to anyone, who considered himself superior to the system, or rather, considered himself smart enough to fuck it. Despite not being brave enough to dare to defy it openly, it was already incredible that he maintained a lasting alliance with Vox and that other... what was her name? Velvet. The fox’s attention returned to Angel, who, meanwhile, had risen, now clearly uncomfortable, and who was clutching the knot of his robe in a vain attempt to hide the little he was wearing.</p><p><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a>"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it’s been a while since I left the Studio... I was tired of always having to stay in there like a fucking Rapunzel! And for now, I don’t want to have anything to do with that bastard!" He growled at Donnie, unable to hide the tremor in his voice and body, aware, deep down, that his removal from the clutches of Valentino was only a matter of time and that the fox was right: a contract couldn’t be ignored or broke just by walking out of a building.</p><p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a> "You will understand, however, my caution in allowing you to get closer, no matter how you act and speak lightly, I think you are not an idiot at all. In this world, you can’t afford to leave anything to chance."<br/><br/>"I still don’t understand why you’re so upset." Insisted Angel, still convinced that his idea had been a brilliant one: what was so wrong in wanting to give a proper fellatio to someone who looked so bummed out?</p><p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a><a id="s2_39" name="s2_39"></a> "Aside from catching you trying to break into my room like a thief? I find foolish to give away something as valuable as your freedom, you should take better care of yourself, instead of throwing yourself away as if you didn’t matter." He stopped, shaking his head "However it's hypocritical of me to say such a thing, when I've spent so much time isolating myself... I imagine you have sought a safe place after finishing here and that moth took advantage of it..." At that point he let himself fall on the bed, immediately the dark beast that had remained to observe the exchange between the two, came down from the corner to crouch in front of the fox. She placed her big head in Donnie’s lap, sensing his agitation, the fox began to caress her head as he would have done with a sweet home pet.</p><p>Donnie pointed to the spider the couch nearby and Angel went to sit down. His eyes were fixed on the floor, then Donnie started talking again: "Forgive me, I shouldn’t have been angry and I shouldn’t have judged you for what you have chosen, but you shouldn’t have tried to enter without asking! My friend here has her own way of doing things, and no matter how much orders I give her, she doesn’t always follow them when it comes to protecting me." He explained, thinking about what could happen in the worst situation. It would have been at least embarrassing to explain to Charlie that his shadow had '<em>tasted</em>' an alleged intruder who had ultimately turned out to be their mascot.</p><p><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_212" name="s2_212"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a>"Okay! Okay! You’re right... they took all the drugs I had, I was bored to death and I thought to come here to have some fun! I saw you enter in the room with a face that looked like someone who had just swallowed a tank of acid and maybe you would have liked to spend a night in company... to hit a home run." Explained the spider gesturing with all four arms.It made the whole thing somewhat confused.</p><p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a>"I see... but for now I’m not looking for a one night stand..." He noticed the way Angel had started rolling his bichromatic eyes and resumed "Though I’d really appreciate some company tonight... but first you’ll have to promise that you’ll never try to break in here again without my permission!" At that statement the spider’s expression changed radically, his smile burst open, with a slight hint of malice.</p><p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a><a id="s2_311" name="s2_311"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a> "All right, Red, let’s do it your way: I promise I will never try to break into your bedroom again, nor will I try to enter without permission! I’m sure you’ll beg me on your knees to come to make you <em>cum</em>!" At that joke, the fox chuckled and turned to the shadow. The tension had finally faded from the room.</p><p><a id="s2_114" name="s2_114"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a>"What do you think, Shade? Would you like Angel to stay here with us?" The shadow seemed to think about it, then rose and approached Angel emitting a slight gurgling from the depths of her throat. When she stopped in front of the spider, she let herself fall on her back as to invite the newcomer to put in action the four arms to scratch her belly, which Angel could not say no to.</p><p><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_216" name="s2_216"></a><a id="s2_313" name="s2_313"></a>"She likes you, consider yourself lucky, she doesn’t do it with everyone.I think I can count on one paw the times it happened!" Donnie commented, showing his paws open, then he took the reddish tail spreading it on his legs like a blanket.</p><p><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_217" name="s2_217"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a><a id="s2_8" name="s2_8"></a> "It’s curious, you know? Alastor also has a shadow that moves by itself, even though his has only the antlers bigger. Oh, and let’s not forget that butcher’s look!" The spider told as he scratched Shade’s belly, making her wag her tail happily. Donnie, on the other hand, had his ears set on hearing that particular information about the deer.<br/><br/>"Does he have a sentient shadow? Like mine?" He asked with a false pretense of being casual.</p><p><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_218" name="s2_218"></a><a id="s2_315" name="s2_315"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a><a id="s2_54" name="s2_54"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a>"I don’t know if it can think on it's own, but I don’t like the way I caught it staring at me for sure... it’s creepy! While you’re the sweetest little thing I’ve ever seen down here!" He added by scratching with more vigor Shade "Yes, you’re a cunning shadow who wants a lot of cuddles. Eh? Eh?" The fox observed how the spider, now calm, behaved with the creature at his feet. Donnie had always appreciated those who loved animals, and thought that perhaps it was appropriate to offer Angel the opportunity to have a little fun, after the bad quarter of an hour in which he had put him through. In addition, a darker part of him suggested that it would be helpful to study the spider outside the hotel, to see if he really deserved trust.</p><p><a id="s2_118" name="s2_118"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a>"Listen, I was wondering if you could accompanying me into town tonight. I should stop by a friend’s club to let her know I’m staying around. Be careful not to read sexual proposals of any kind or nature, what I asked you is exactly what I mean." The question was greeted with a shrug from Angel.</p><p><a id="s2_119" name="s2_119"></a><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a> "Technically I've been '<em>grounded</em>' after participating in a small turf war... a little thing, with a pompous ass snake. You know, the one that turned Charlie's interview in a pathetic display..." He explained as he crossed his long legs wrapped in the boots sensually. A gesture made more out of habit, than for the love of his interlocutor.</p><p><a id="s2_120" name="s2_120"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a> "Let me talk to her. If I’m going to be your chaperone, maybe she’ll let you out to take for some fresh air. Of course, I expect you to be exemplary, you don’t want to cause more trouble for the princess, do you?" He proposed to reprimand Angel.<br/><br/>"That’s fine! Anything not to have to spend another day locked in here! I can’t bear the thought of having to go through another session of '<em>Language Correction</em>' with Charlie!"</p><p>"Just wear something more... appropriate, please. It’s not the kind of club you’re used to. It’s an old-fashioned club, they won’t even let you in without proper clothing." The fox explained pointing to the pink robe.</p><p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_222" name="s2_222"></a> "Don’t worry, I have exactly what it takes for these kinds of occasions!" Under the uncertain gaze of the fox, Angel stood up and Shade reacted by sliding quickly toward Donnie.<br/><br/>"Hey, I can dress well if you need me! I’ll see you in the hall!" Thus saying, he turned running out of the chamber, leaving the other the arduous task of convincing the mistress of the Hazbin to let them go around the city.</p><p> </p><p>It took several minutes, and Vaggie had remained utterly opposed, mindful of recent events, but in the end Donnie had prevailed, taking away from Charlie the coveted green light; and Angel had kept his word, being found in the lobby dressed in an elegant striped Italian dress, unfailingly in pink's shades: coordinated jacket edged with white fur and fedora to complete the whole look. The dress gave him a very refined look, complimenting the high figure. The fox did not realize that he was stuck gawping to observe the other, detail that did not escape the spider.</p><p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_223" name="s2_223"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a> "Hey, Red... you’re staring, you still got time to get me back upstairs."<br/>Only then the fox shook his head adjusting the shoulder strap of the black bag, and then head towards the exit, dragging Angel with him.<br/><br/>"Uh, yeah... let’s go!"</p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a> They headed towards the center of the city, where some of the oldest pubs were concentrated; Pentagram City tended to collect demons in areas that represented the period in which they were '<em>passed away</em>' so it was normal to find areas with a modern style full of skyscrapers, while others reflected a more dated look.</p><p><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_225" name="s2_225"></a><a id="s2_318" name="s2_318"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a>The two sinners entered precisely one of these areas. Donnie took some time to find his way around. He didn’t lie when he said that he spent very little time there, and with every Extermination or turf war, the place changed radically, making it even more difficult to remember the path. Angel, meanwhile, had never stopped talking, telling the fox how familiar he felt with that type of architecture or music of the period from which he came; Donnie listened and occasionally commented, assimilating any useful information, but eventually the two managed to reach their destination.</p><p><a id="s2_125" name="s2_125"></a><a id="s2_226" name="s2_226"></a><a id="s2_319" name="s2_319"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a> The Cotton Club looked like a normal apartment complex from the outside, typical of the Prohibition era: exposed brick facades, black metal ladders and anonymous windows; the club, like any Speakeasy that was respected, as regards the signs and directions to reach the place, had kept a low profile. The only clue was a small bell to the left of the building, and a red door barely illuminated by a nearby lamppost.<br/>Donnie rang and waited, after a few minutes a peephole was opened, and on the opposite side of the bars that covered the opening, a pair of round and a bright yellow eyes looked at the two with suspicion.<br/><br/>"Password." Asked the demon with a monotonous voice.<br/><br/>"Black Dhalia." It was the fox’s sure answer.</p><p><a id="s2_126" name="s2_126"></a><a id="s2_227" name="s2_227"></a><a id="s2_320" name="s2_320"></a><a id="s2_410" name="s2_410"></a><a id="s2_56" name="s2_56"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a>"We used that a decade ago, get lost." And with this he closed with a blow the peephole. Donnie was stunned at that reaction. He cleared his voice and after a quick look at Angel rang the bell again. The yellow eyes came back to stare at him, this time with a decidedly dry air "Get out of the way or..." Donnie did not let him finish, approaching the opening, Angel saw him rise on the tips of his black paws, to be at the same height as the other’s eyes. He barely held back a laugh.</p><p><a id="s2_127" name="s2_127"></a><a id="s2_228" name="s2_228"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a><a id="s2_81" name="s2_81"></a><a id="s2_9" name="s2_9"></a> "Tell your boss that Don is waiting for her at the door." He hissed pulling out of his bag a thick envelope and then let it pass through the narrow window. It looked like a stack consisting in pieces of hundreds. Behind him, he heard Angel moaning at the sight of all that money, while the peephole closed again, with more gentleness. At least the demon had invited them to wait.<br/><br/>"What the Hell kind of work do you do to get all that money!?" Angel asked shocked.<br/><br/>"If I told you, I’d have to kill you." The fox chuckled.<br/><br/>"Either way, you have to be good if you get paid that much."</p><p><a id="s2_10" name="s2_10"></a>In response, Donnie smiled and nodded, adding nothing more.</p><p><a id="s2_128" name="s2_128"></a><a id="s2_229" name="s2_229"></a><a id="s2_322" name="s2_322"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a> Not long after, they heard a clattering of bolts unlocking and the door burst open, revealing a robust grey-feathered owl demon. It was his eyes that moments before had squared them badly.<br/><br/>"The Miss is waiting for you downstairs in her office, Mr. Don." He said somewhat more respectfully, in stark contrast to the one used previously.</p><p><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a><a id="s2_66" name="s2_66"></a><br/>Donnie and Angel descended the narrow staircase that led to a wide environment, full of smoke and jazz music. The dark walls and low lights gave a private air to the place.</p><p><a id="s2_129" name="s2_129"></a><a id="s2_230" name="s2_230"></a><a id="s2_323" name="s2_323"></a>A large stage at the back of the hall housed a white lady mouse dressed in blue, singing; among the audience some paid attention to the performance, others played poker or billiards, while others were drinking at the bar, which was to the left of the two new patrons. Donnie escorted Angel to the bar and after calling the bartender demon’s attention, handed him a hundred-dollar bill.</p><p><a id="s2_130" name="s2_130"></a><a id="s2_231" name="s2_231"></a><a id="s2_324" name="s2_324"></a><a id="s2_413" name="s2_413"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a><a id="s2_67" name="s2_67"></a>"Treat well my friend Giles, put on my account what he asks. And you..." He then said to the spider, "Remember the promise: behave yourself and enjoy the evening. I have some business to attend to first. I’ll join you as soon as I’m done. DON'T. SCREW. THIS. UP." He growled the last part and Angel responded by snapping his fingers with all four hands, lifting his thumbs up and pointing his fingers at the fox; the message had been received loud and clear.</p><p><a id="s2_131" name="s2_131"></a><a id="s2_232" name="s2_232"></a><a id="s2_325" name="s2_325"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a>The fox went into a side corridor: there were several doors and he headed towards the last one at the bottom. He knocked, before coming forward. Inside the room, a small blonde woman with pink irises and black sclera, dressed in 20’s style clothes, was sitting at a desk with a long cigarette squeezed between her lips. As soon as she saw the fox, her smile widened.</p><p>"Donnieeeeee!!! It’s really you!!!" She welcomed him with a high pitched voice, snapping off her chair and running to embrace the fox "I see you continue to have the usual problem with the password, but you don't know how happy it makes me to have you finally here with us! How long has it been since the last time? Eleven years?" She asked after loosing the grip on the sinner and sitting on the opposite side of the desk. She took a couple of glasses and a bottle with an expensive look, and then poured a generous dose of alcohol to both of them.</p><p>"Thirteen my dear, and I apologize <em>Mimzy</em> for letting so much time pass, but you know me, I’m not one for company. I’m in town on business, and it felt right to dedicate you a few nights. Do you still want me to perform for you?" Donnie accepted the amber-colored glass, taking a sip of what turned out to be whiskey. He tasted the burning sensation that passed through his throat.</p><p><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a><a id="s2_233" name="s2_233"></a> "If I want it!? I <em>need</em> you! Recently business has become slow, jazz is no longer as fashionable as a few years ago... you are just the breath of fresh air I desperately need for the club!" Explained Mimzy painfully, brightening to the prospect of business that the presence of her mysterious star would bring. She had built an image precisely on the particularity of Don to appear and disappear without leaving traces behind him. In this way, many demons wanted at all costs to participate to those evenings, to have the opportunity to lay their eyes on that creature as elusive as a shadow.<br/><br/>"Then start printing the flyers, because your star is back!" Enthusiastically announced the fox, raising his arms theatrically.</p><p>"Great! Just... I’ll remind you that as soon as the news of your show will starts to circulate... well... I’m afraid that one will show up again. You know I can’t stop an Overlord from coming in here..." At those words, the fox reacted with a comic expression to say the least, falling against the back of the chair, pointing his eyes towards the ceiling. He tried to stop the moaning of annoyance that had arisen at the memory of the demon that for decades had chased him at every performance, making him expensive gifts among clothes and jewels or filling his dressing room with blue roses. On several occasions he had tried a more physical approach, inviting the fox to dates or dinners, but Don had refused every single offer.</p><p><a id="s2_133" name="s2_133"></a><a id="s2_234" name="s2_234"></a> "Yes, I do remember, it was too much to ask him to stumble upon some angelic spear!? I hoped at least that he had tired of running after me... I never gave him reasons to insist, evidently for men 'No' is 'Yes' and 'Get lost' means 'Take me I’m yours!' But for you, Mimzy, I’m willing to endure this pest. I just hope that after all these years, he has found something else to focus on..."<br/><br/>"Don’t count on it, I’m still getting calls from him for news about you." Said the woman immediately extinguishing that small flame, then her tone became more serious "And as for the payment..."</p><p><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a><a id="s2_235" name="s2_235"></a><a id="s2_326" name="s2_326"></a><a id="s2_415" name="s2_415"></a> "My dear Mimzy, you know what I want... I bet over the years, you’ve got to find the worst of the worst of the people that end up down here. They never stop coming..."</p><p>The little woman nodded and took a key from the desk, then headed to a chest that she opened, revealing countless of yellow folders. The fox’s eyes filled with expectation, while Mimzy handed him some.</p><p><a id="s2_135" name="s2_135"></a><a id="s2_236" name="s2_236"></a><a id="s2_327" name="s2_327"></a> "The worst of the worst, check yourself if these demons are of your... liking..." The voice died down her throat when she saw that the other's eyes had become black wells. "If you’ll allow me, I suggest you to start with this one. Even by Hell's standards, it’s too much."</p><p><a id="s2_416" name="s2_416"></a><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a>The fox took between his paws the indicated folder and took a look at the information it contained on the target: the fur up straight in reading the reason for his presence down there. Mimzy was right, even among sinners there was one category in particular that just deserved to be erased.</p><p><a id="s2_136" name="s2_136"></a><a id="s2_237" name="s2_237"></a><a id="s2_328" name="s2_328"></a><a id="s2_417" name="s2_417"></a><a id="s2_511" name="s2_511"></a><a id="s2_68" name="s2_68"></a><a id="s2_72" name="s2_72"></a><a id="s2_82" name="s2_82"></a><a id="s2_91" name="s2_91"></a><a id="s2_101" name="s2_101"></a> "They are perfect. Disgustingly perfect. You have done an excellent job, my dear, I accept the payment! In return I will perform for you in your club." And with that, he summoned a silver coin. He made it dance skillfully on the knuckles, then jump and grab it between the claws, holding it steady between the points of the index and middle. Now it was possible to see the images on both sides: a knight on one side and a dragon on the other. He handed it to Mimzy, who slipped it into her corset.</p><p>"Well, if you need me, you can meet me at the Hazbin Hotel. I guess you’ve heard of it..." Before he could add anything else, he saw the blonde lift her head.</p><p>"Are you there? Alastor has a room there too! He came to tell me a few nights ago, I’m sure you’ll get along. You have a lot in common!" She said with a chuckle. The fox had some doubts about it, but he preferred to keep the emerald gaze fixed on his glass, while he thought back to the red deer and the reign of peaceful terror that had become the territory in which he had settled, where the high radio tower broadcasted twenty-four hours a day his shows on music and death.</p><p>The two spent some more time discussing the details of the show that would lead from there to a few evenings, which song to use and how to decorate the pub to get the utmost stage effect.</p><p><a id="s2_137" name="s2_137"></a><a id="s2_238" name="s2_238"></a><a id="s2_329" name="s2_329"></a>When Donnie, accompanied by Mimzy, returned to the main hall of the Cotton Club he let out a sigh of relief: Angel was still at the bar and was a bit chatting, partly flirting with Giles, but he had remained good and composed sipping his drink. The fox silently approached the spider, and then spoke suddenly, making him wince: "Then you know how to behave, if you wish! Don’t overdo it though, I can already hear the silver trumpets playing for you to bring you up!" In response, he obtained what on the four fingers of the hand could be considered the middle one and a dry: "Idiot." by Angel.</p><p><a id="s2_138" name="s2_138"></a><a id="s2_239" name="s2_239"></a><a id="s2_330" name="s2_330"></a><a id="s2_418" name="s2_418"></a><a id="s2_512" name="s2_512"></a><a id="s2_69" name="s2_69"></a><a id="s2_73" name="s2_73"></a><a id="s2_83" name="s2_83"></a><a id="s2_92" name="s2_92"></a> "At your service, my friend." Said the fox, mimicking a sly bow "Come, it’s still early and as your chaperone I say it’s time to play. But mind you, it's impossible to outsmart a fox! Now let me introduce you to Mimzy, sometimes I work for this lovely woman. This is her club, and I’d be terribly offended if you'll do something that could cause her trouble." Threatened Don in a veiled way.<br/><br/>"I get the hint, I’ll make sure to not deserve a poker showed up my ass, Red." Laughed Angel, while the little blonde stared at the two somewhat confused "Sugar, it’s a pleasure to meet you! So... are we going to play or not?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go with the translation of the third chapter! Though I must admit a lot of passages were truly tricky for me... grammar is my lava, and I'm not entirely sure all the text make sense as it should, but if you find any horros and errors I'm always open to constructive critics ^^ </p><p>Special mention for this chapter: "google... search American slangs for: make out." I'm still a little confused about "Tossing the salad" who showed up among the rest... how... a salad?<br/>In the Italian version I used the phrase: "Inzuppare il biscotto" that goes like "Soak the cookie", but I prefered to use a slang because I wasn't sure it was possible to catch the meaning xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hunting shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hunting shadows was born as mostly like a filler chapter than as a real plot element, but now I must say that I'm very happy with the result! Remember that the English version is NOT beta read so it's just me trying to put up something comprehensible, well I hope it is... enjoy!</p><p>WARNING: In the chapter there are references to sensitive topics, and graphic descriptions of violence and blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a> In the end Angel finally managed to drink more than his body could tolerate. After a few poker games, he started to slur and losing focus, so Donnie decided to close the night there.</p><p><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a>Mimzy had called for them a taxi, so they would return to the hotel without too much troubles. To that kindness, the spider had embraced the little woman, calling her: '<em>Sweet soft cupcake</em>'. In response, the owner of the Cotton Club had promised him that the next round of alcohol would be on the house, despite Angel being one of Valentino’s men.</p><p><a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a>During the ride, Angel had started to nap against the window: he had a happy and relaxed expression.This left to Don time to observe the city, with its streets and the demons that walked through them, each with its unique and at the same time monstrous shape.</p><p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a> He smiled in thinking about which of them he would soon hunt, an idea that always came back to him like a worm in fresh wood. It was what every sinner was forced to do in Hell: to live every day with the worst side of themself and there was no help whatsoever, only a slow descent into oblivion. Like Angel and his PCP addiction, Husk and his need for alcohol and gambling, Niffty’s obsessions and so on.</p><p><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a>Hell was an endless buffet for cursed souls.</p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a> When the car pulled up in front of the entrance to the Hazbin Hotel, the fox noticed a dim light that still glimmered from the inside. There were only two possibilities, Don reasoned: either Husk was at the bar drinking the impossible pretending to clean the bar top, or Vaggie and Charlie were waiting for their return.</p><p><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a>He woke Angel up and helped him get out of the taxi and regain some balance on his long wavy legs.He gallantly let the spider lean on his shoulders, without, however, calculating that because of the height difference, the soft breast of the spider appeared right in front of the poor Don’s snout. At that moment, Angel’s albino head leaned forward on the fox’s head, to lay a sweet kiss between the black ears, perhaps one of the most chaste gestures he had made from there to fifty years.</p><p>"Rhed, I really enjoyhed this night and you didn’t even had to pay mhe at the end! L'hets do it again as many times as you want!" He slurred concentrating to get the words out in the correct order. Meanwhile, the fox had kindly driven him to the inside of the building, holding a giggle that immediately died at the sight of the two owners of the hotel who stared at them: one worried and the other definitely irritated.</p><p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a> "We’re back! Girls, you shouldn’t have waited up!" Don exclaimed with enthusiasm. Vaggie’s expression remained doubtful, as she glanced at the staggering spider, who was fiddling with Don’s ears. They moved instinctively, snapping to the side whenever the spider touched them with his fingers.</p><p>"What has he done?" Asked the moth, dry.</p><p><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a>"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Our friend here just had a little bit of a drink, I didn’t realize his metabolism was so hard to hold his liquor, but I stayed sober just to make sure there were no problems. He kept his word." Explained the fox as Charlie approached the couple to ensure that the two did not have signs of confrontation or aggression.</p><p><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a> "Donnie, you made us worry, we started to fear that something had happened to you..." Said the blonde.<br/><br/>"I’m sorry, Charlie, time has really flown by, how can we make it up?"<br/><br/>"Vaggie and I talked about it and we decided that tomorrow morning you and Angel will clean the salon... could it be okay?" From her tone it was clear that if it was only for the princess, the two would get away with only a pat on the shoulder and a head wash, but probably the moth had insisted on a more firmer punishment.</p><p><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a> "Of course, my dear! We’ll make it shine! Come, Angel, I’ll take you to bed... <b>NOT</b> in that way!" He added in response to the mischievous look he received as he dragged him to the elevator. With those long legs, it would have been impossible to make even one step without tipping over both.</p><p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a>They hardly reached the door of the spider’s chamber, the height difference did not helped at all, and after having been given the key, he opened the door ending overwhelmed by a whirlwind of pink shades. Everything in that room seemed to show off that color: the bed, the curtains, the antique pink toiletries, covered with all sorts of makeup, in a chaos of lipsticks, eyeliner and eye shadows; on some objects the color was so intense, that seemed to cause permanent damage to the retina. Even a little pig, who ran to meet the two, was displaying that color, tearing from Angel a greet in falsetto.</p><p>“Ciao, Fat Nuggets!”</p><p>The pig lovingly rubbed its head against Angel’s boots with happy grunts, and then went on to sniff the fox’s bare paws, which, in the meantime, was trying in vain to keep the spider’s many prehensile appendages away from his butt, failing miserably.</p><p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a>After a few attempts, he managed to drop Angel, still dressed, on the large heart shaped bed.Immediately the spider snuggled under the soft blankets just as an arachnid would have done in its silk cocoon to shelter.</p><p>It was curious how the sinners who possessed animal bodies and insects alike were influenced by the instinct that characterized said creatures. For example: Donnie often found himself sniffing the place where he was, to identify possible dangers, and to attack he preferred a small ambush, just as a real fox would do. He also noted that Vaggie preferred to be near light sources and probably Husk’s constant sleep was not only related to an alcohol problem, but to his feline nature.</p><p>Moreover, Donnie could swear that the signs he had seen on some door frames, were caused by pointed antlers that were marking the territory... it seemed that not even an Overlord could resist the instinct's call.</p><p><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a>The fox made sure that Angel was quiet and asleep with his piglet with him on the bed, before leaving the room to return to his own. Once inside, he felt Shade rise from under his paws. He looked at her, that all happy, was jumping nimbly from one wall to another, watching her master extracting the folders that Mimzy had procured for him. He placed some on the bed, others on the sofa and the desk, so as to allow the great creature at his side to look carefully at their next targets.</p><p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_212" name="s2_212"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a>"Shade, little one, now I want you to observe these demons closely: find them and discover their movements. Tomorrow night, we will go hunting. I’m counting on you, but I know you won’t let me down." Ordered the fox. Little later, he saw his counterpart sneaking silently towards the city. He knew Shade would find those sinners in no time.</p><p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a>He remained up a little longer to observe the dark sky when a couple of small vibrations were heard from his bag. The ears bent backwards, aware that the list of sinners who possessed his contact was very thin, even less were those who had the courage to disturb him. He approached the bag and pulled out the cell phone signaling a message in the box. He sighed opening the screen immediately.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Sam</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well? Has the Radio Demon tried to eat you yet?</em>
</p><p><a id="s2_114" name="s2_114"></a><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a>The fox raised his eyes to the room's ceiling, annoyed.Apparently his employer had nothing else to do but annoy him.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Don</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The deer is not currently at the Hazbin, it seems that he has some 'business to attend to elsewhere'. And you? Don’t you have some poor wretch to disembowel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Sam</b> </em>
</p><p><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_39" name="s2_39"></a> <em>How impertinent! To me, that I was so worried about your health! I might consider coming there to discipline you, but it would be considered animal abuse. However...is there anything to report? </em></p><p><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a> At that last message, Don inclined his head curious. It was far too early to report useful information or unusual events, and it was usually the fox who first to get in touch, or to request further support or even to announce the conclusion of the work. This was the first time that the opposite had happened. With a shrug of shoulders, he finally decided to let it go. Those messages only served to play around with his boss’s ego, and by checking the time he decreed that he had absolutely no desire to continue that '<em>loving</em>' exchange. He wanted to rest. So he answered with a brief:</p><p>
  <em> <b>Don</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing, 'night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_216" name="s2_216"></a><a id="s2_311" name="s2_311"></a><a id="s2_410" name="s2_410"></a>And luckily, that was a peaceful, dreamless night of rest. Upon his awakening, Shade was again at his side, all smug after her research around the city. She was able to track down all the demons as ordered. A happy gurgle came out of her throat, while the red eyes shone with a feral light: it was time to claim the due cuddles for the good work done, which Don could not deny.</p><p><a id="s2_118" name="s2_118"></a><a id="s2_217" name="s2_217"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a> At the end he gently took the snout of the great black fox between his paws, their eyes were reflected in those of the other, green swallowed by ruby red.<br/><br/>"You did very well, Shade, I’m going to let you play first tonight." In response, his counterpart snapped her fangs excited.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_119" name="s2_119"></a><a id="s2_218" name="s2_218"></a>When Donnie came down for breakfast, he could barely sit at the table before being studded by Vaggie’s questions about the previous evening. The moth wanted to be sure that the versions of the fox and spider collide and was surprised to hear that Angel had actually been able to control himself, well except for the drinking.</p><p><a id="s2_120" name="s2_120"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a><a id="s2_313" name="s2_313"></a>The fox then informed the rest of the audience that he had reserved a table next to the stage of the Cotton Club and that everyone were invited to his performance. He decided to not give too much details about the show, it would be interesting to see their reactions live. Charlie was absolutely ecstatic at the idea of being able to attend a show, Vaggie would naturally accompany her girlfriend everywhere, and Angel was curious to see the fox at work, Husk and Niffty instead declined the offer, The cat didn’t want to leave the Hazbin, while the little waitress said that she had a lot to clean up and that she preferred to spend the evening tidying up.</p><p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a>After eating, Niffty gave Angel and Donnie the material to clean, leaving the two of them the huge room to fix. By now the fox had lost count of the puffs of annoyance emitted by the spider when he had discovered that the punishment for having transgressed the curfew was to do the cleaning, but they went to work anyway. They dusted, swept and polished the decorations that divided the columns, in the form of rampant deers, but in a couple of moments Don had deserted his chore to play some notes on the piano, for him it was really something irresistible.</p><p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a><a id="s2_315" name="s2_315"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a><a id="s2_54" name="s2_54"></a> After some time, while they were working on the floor, the spider caught Donnie’s attention. They were busy trying to remove some particularly stubborn stains and neither of them wanted to know the nature.<br/><br/>"Listen Red... I wanted to thank you for the evening, but especially because this morning when I woke up... well... I still had my clothes on..." Angel’s tone was calm and low, different from the usual sarcastic one that he used to talk.<br/><br/>"I just put you to bed last night, but it was more complicated than I thought, since you wouldn’t stop trying to grope my butt!" Chuckled the fox as he continued to rub hard the sponge on the floor.</p><p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_222" name="s2_222"></a> "Well, Red... others would not have your regard with me drunk..." At that sentence, the fox immediately lifted his head looking for Angel’s eyes but he was doing everything not to meet them in return. One of the hands passed on the light tuft to fix it. Don was trembling at the thought that what was said, stemmed not from fear, but from experience.<br/><br/>"Do you want me to take care of some of these demons?" Don offered.</p><p><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_223" name="s2_223"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a> "Thank you, Red, but they already got what they deserved. I’m a good shot." Answered Angel winking at him. His smile revealed the diabolical joy he had felt giving back to those demons what they deserved. Don nodded and scrubbed again, before being hitted by Angel’s sponge full of soapy water. The fox let out a sharp wine, followed by shorter ones as he rubbed his snout to clean himself from the water, then on his four legs he turned to face his '<em>aggressor</em>' "Did you see? Perfect aim!"</p><p><a id="s2_125" name="s2_125"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a>"This is war!" He shouted, grabbing his sponge and throwing it at the spider who was still laughing wildly. Their little battle continued for several minutes, until Vaggie took charge to stop the staining of the hall, and then forced the two culprits to resume cleaning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_126" name="s2_126"></a><a id="s2_225" name="s2_225"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a><a id="s2_413" name="s2_413"></a><a id="s2_56" name="s2_56"></a>The rest of the day passed quietly. In the late afternoon Don had decided to give Charlie another fencing lesson. He caught her preparing flyers to bring other clients to the hotel: they were full of colors and rainbows... an approach that Don doubted would inspire demons to follow the road to redemption. So he took her to the roof to train, and it was amazing how quickly the girl could learn. Charlie was born to hold a sword in her delicate hands: she was elegant in her movements, harmonious, although still very predictable, but in the future she would prove to be a formidable opponent.</p><p><a id="s2_127" name="s2_127"></a><a id="s2_226" name="s2_226"></a><a id="s2_318" name="s2_318"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a>With the arrival of the dinner, his good mood only increased. The wait for the hunt was itself full of pleasure. He ate quickly, and then apologized to the rest of those present, before going up to his room. He did not have time to close the door that Shade manifested immediately and crept behind the headboard of the bed, beginning to push with the nose the hidden wooden case, but she was immediately stopped by the fox.</p><p><a id="s2_128" name="s2_128"></a><a id="s2_227" name="s2_227"></a><a id="s2_319" name="s2_319"></a> "No, Shade, that’s just for emergencies, and I don’t want to spare to any of our guests a second of the pleasant night I’ve planned for them. The dagger that the visitor from the other night graciously left for us will suffice." In fact, he took the silver dagger out of the black bag to store it safely in his green coat.He went to the window to open it wide, his room was about halfway down the hotel, he jumped off the balcony and as a tightrope walker he used every foothold to get down easily. Once on the ground, he made sure he was not noticed and began running on all fours towards the city. He knew where to look, it would be child’s play to lure those demons into his trap.</p><p><a id="s2_129" name="s2_129"></a><a id="s2_228" name="s2_228"></a><a id="s2_320" name="s2_320"></a><a id="s2_415" name="s2_415"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a> And here is the first of the list: a toad who was quietly following from the street the News 666; he had a pockmarked skin of a rotten green, the clothes old and outworn.<br/><br/>From an alley opposite his target, the fox watched from the shadows. Shade, at his side, was restless for some action. It had been too long since she was allowed to play with some sinner. She saw Don pull out of the black bag what appeared to be a small, sugary pink coat, he handed it to the big creature "Shade, you know what to do." And the shadow remodelled to enter the dress and thus put on her part.</p><p><a id="s2_130" name="s2_130"></a><a id="s2_229" name="s2_229"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a><a id="s2_416" name="s2_416"></a> The toad was pretty bored that night, he had decided to go for a walk. Since he had fallen there, it was more difficult to find a way to indulge in his old pastime, not even the news seemed to help: the usual gang wars soon lost the taste for novelty. In the end it was always the usual four assholes trying to stab each other's back and he didn’t care about territories or politics.<br/><br/>He was about to leave, when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a movement on his left: there was a small figure beside him, she looked like a little wolf or a type of dog, the hood of the pink dress covered the face, But it was possible to see the ears and the tail poking out of it, the tip of a black nose, she was moving her arms back and forth.</p><p><a id="s2_131" name="s2_131"></a><a id="s2_230" name="s2_230"></a>The demon could not believe his luck, for Satan, he would not miss that opportunity! But the little girl had already moved and had begun to walk away hopping playfully, ignoring the demon that was following her, as the latter ignored the figure of the fox that followed him from the roofs.</p><p><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a><a id="s2_231" name="s2_231"></a><a id="s2_322" name="s2_322"></a><a id="s2_417" name="s2_417"></a><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a> After a short walk, the demon saw the small figure climb over the collapsed wall of a crumbling warehouse, abandoned for who knows how long; he smiled at how easy it was proving to follow the little fox. Because of the darkness, it was impossible for him to notice the numerous black spots that dotted the warehouse floor. Blind and deaf to the alarm bells that this situation raised at every step, he saw that the little creature had stopped at the center of the empty structure and he slowly approached her, reaching out a slimy hand. But as his fingers touched the fur-lined hood, it fell to the ground... empty. The demon, astonished, looked around trying to figure out where the Hell his prey was.<br/><br/>"You are always so... predictable..."</p><p><a id="s2_133" name="s2_133"></a><a id="s2_232" name="s2_232"></a>The voice came from above him.Between the old beams of the ramshackle building, Don was crouching, his head was tilted, the green eyes had long been swallowed up by the obsidian void that were his shadows.</p><p><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a><a id="s2_323" name="s2_323"></a><a id="s2_418" name="s2_418"></a>"Guys like you just can’t resist, there hasn’t been one, and I’m just saying one that didn’t get it right after watching my little Shade trot around in this warehouse. No... you have this irresistible desire to prey, but you are worse than animals... for tonight I will show you what it means to reverse roles." He whispered menacing, baring the white fangs and stooping to prepare to leap upon the demon beneath him. In panic, the toad had drawn a gun and, while trembling like a leaf, he pointed the weapon at the fox above him... but there was no shot.</p><p><a id="s2_135" name="s2_135"></a><a id="s2_233" name="s2_233"></a><a id="s2_324" name="s2_324"></a>The demon heard a low and gloomy growl, and at that moment saw with horror that the arm holding the weapon, was now in the jaws of a large beast made of shadow, which was slowly chewing the limb, producing a soft and creaking noise of the flesh being pierced and bones breaking. Only then did the sinner begin to scream in pain, staring at the blood dripping from the fresh wound, the exposed bone of the frayed humerus where Shade’s teeth had struck. Quiet and efficient.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? It’s no fun if you don’t run!" The sinner turned around hearing the voice behind him. Don had come down from the beam and now he was a few steps away from the demon with his arms crossed behind his back "Well, come on! I’ll even give you... let’s say ten seconds as head start!" The fox enthusiastically invited him. At that point the demon took off towards the exit, but he was immediately knocked down by Shade’s claws, which effortlessly made their way into his victim’s back. His screams rang out for help, everyone there knew no one was coming.</p><p><a id="s2_136" name="s2_136"></a><a id="s2_234" name="s2_234"></a><a id="s2_325" name="s2_325"></a>"You said you’d give me ten seconds!Bastard!" Whimpered the toad glaring with hatred at Don, who in response had raised his paws to his chest so shocked by the accusation.</p><p><a id="s2_137" name="s2_137"></a><a id="s2_235" name="s2_235"></a><a id="s2_326" name="s2_326"></a><a id="s2_419" name="s2_419"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a><a id="s2_138" name="s2_138"></a><a id="s2_236" name="s2_236"></a><a id="s2_327" name="s2_327"></a><a id="s2_420" name="s2_420"></a><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a><a id="s2_66" name="s2_66"></a> "I stood still in my place! I never mentioned my sweet little girl!" At that point he could no longer hold his laughter and bent forward, holding his belly: "Oh! I mean, it’s hilarious... did you really think I’d play by the rules with you? You, you disgusting, slimy parasite, complaining that I wasn’t sporting?" The fox turned his attention to Shade, standing in wait for further orders. Don merely waved his index finger, but the creature understood and bit the demon’s stump, she shook her head violently, slamming the sinner to the right and left like a dog toy. Her victim’s screams pounded against the corroded metal walls. Eventually, the shadow let go, throwing the toad several feet away. The demon fell to the ground, but the nightmare left him breathless and grabbed him again, painting the floor with more blood. She threw the demon effortlessly from one side to the other of the structure and at the umpteenth fall, a dry noise was heard.<br/><br/>"Uuuuuuuh, something is definitely broken, my dear! Good girl Shade!" He called the shadow back taking the snout between his paws, scratching her cheeks affectionately. Then, in a threatening tone, he returned to speak to the sinner, intent on sneaking away "I didn’t say you could leave our party."</p><p><a id="s2_139" name="s2_139"></a><a id="s2_237" name="s2_237"></a><a id="s2_328" name="s2_328"></a>He lifted his paw with his palm open, a red halo covered it entirely and an electric noise could be heard, as if hundreds of volts were passing between his claws. The toad found himself stuck, as if an ineludible force was holding him by the scruff. The fox closed his fist and pulled towards him and the demon’s body followed the movement, finding himself again close to Don.</p><p>"Now I’d say it’s my turn to play with you!" And from his feet, the shadows came to life, shaking and moving like waves that swelled and rolled around him like a dance, following the fluid gestures of the fox, who moved like a geisha on the stage. And the more they grew, the clearer the sound that the flow of shadows caused: as if hundreds of grasshoppers were flapping their wings at the same time, causing a continuous buzz, disturbing enough to pierce the soul.</p><p><a id="s2_140" name="s2_140"></a><a id="s2_238" name="s2_238"></a><a id="s2_329" name="s2_329"></a><a id="s2_421" name="s2_421"></a><a id="s2_511" name="s2_511"></a><a id="s2_67" name="s2_67"></a> At a single gesture, they flowed against the demon, submerging him in that boundless black sea, and like hundreds of blades, they began to wound, scratch and tear him endlessly. A black, suffocating whirlwind that drowned without water. And he continued to torment the demon for a long time, letting his instincts run free, making the blood rain down, and then leaving Shade time to bite and assault.<br/><br/>At the end the fox put a paw in the pocket of the vest and grabbed the small object connected to the silver chain. He squeezed it tightly between his claws and felt the heat invading his being. A feeling so intense and bursting to leave Don with his jaws open, a moan of pleasure died on the black lips.</p><p><a id="s2_141" name="s2_141"></a><a id="s2_239" name="s2_239"></a><a id="s2_330" name="s2_330"></a><a id="s2_422" name="s2_422"></a> Meanwhile the toad was trying with his last strengths to drag away, leaving behind a strip of fresh blood. Although he was aware that there was no more hope, the instinct of survival had by now taken over logic and was yelling at him to try to run away anyway. He felt that something had changed in the sinner before him.<br/><br/>Don bent down in front of the demon, from the bottom of his mouth it was possible to see an orange glow, similar to that of a dragon ready to spit fire, in the right paw he held the angelic dagger, a cruel grin painted on the muzzle.</p><p><a id="s2_142" name="s2_142"></a><a id="s2_240" name="s2_240"></a><a id="s2_331" name="s2_331"></a><a id="s2_423" name="s2_423"></a><a id="s2_512" name="s2_512"></a><a id="s2_68" name="s2_68"></a> "It was a really intense evening, don’t you think? We played and I have to say that I had fun like I haven’t had in a few centuries! It was kind of you to lend for my pleasure! But unfortunately I still have other guests to entertain." Then he placed the tip of the angelic dagger on the cheek of the toad, tracing one more wound.<br/><br/>"Now, my friend... it’s time to burn."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The part who talk about "A black, suffocating whirlwind that drowned without water." was inspired from my work. The last months had been dredful, I'm a social sanitary operator and what I wrote down was just what I saw. It was hard to face this situation with the virus, none of us was truly prepared for this, but luckily we went out of it in just a few months working hard and together, I have amazing coworkers. </p><p>I hope for all of you to always stay safe and sound.</p><p>Putting aside the sad things... oooooh! As always in this chapter there are more questions than asnwers, I'm so evil! to quote some sneaky snake.<br/>Who is Sam? What he want from Don? Why Don hunt down this sinners? How his powers works? What's inside his pocket? And Alastor... when he will show up? </p><p> For the last one... stay tuned, eheheh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Broadcast sonata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to everyone! Before you start I have a small suggestion for you readers: when Don starts playing the piano I strongly recommend you to listen in the background this piece entitled "Twinkle Twinkle Eternal Darkness" by Musical Basics. I found it by chance but it immediately became the perfect basis for writing this chapter!</p><p>here's the link --&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DDtgvmWQP4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a>His return to the Hazbin had been pathetic to say the least, he felt completely empty and absolutely powerless. After plunging deep the angel dagger into the sinner’s throat to the hilt, he had gone ecstatic in search of the other demons on his list. One after the other they had fallen under his blade and all night he had enjoyed their cries of pain, deaf to the supplications, making dance his shadows in a macabre ballad, giving free rein to his powers.</p><p><a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a>The fox stumbled and on more than one occasion he was forced to stop to catch his breath. At one point he had climbed on the back of Shade, falling forward on the neck of the beast of shadow who now, quiet and docile, trotted avoiding the streets of the city in the early hours of the morning.</p><p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a>When they arrived at their destination, the black beast jumped agile on the stone balcony of the fox room. Once inside, Shade crouched beside the bed to allow her rider to slip on the mattress; with the jaws that until a few hours earlier had served to torment the bodies of the demons they had lured into the warehouse, now were used to gently cover the exhausted Donnie, who caressed her lovingly before pointing the bag on the desk. Shade moved immediately and then stood waiting to watch Donnie opening with tired claws the bottom of the bag, to extract what turned out to be a glass vial... empty.</p><p><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a>The fox let out an annoyed groan, putting down the empty vial he summoned another from the bag, but even this one had nothing left inside. Now Donnie was really starting to get impatient, he was dead tired and he needed just a sip of the precious liquid that those little objects contained to recharge, just enough to function normally the next day, but within a few minutes he found himself staring at seven flasks lined up on the nightstand: there was not a drop left...</p><p>Now he was in real trouble and felt like a complete moron for forgetting to check his stash before resorting to his powers so recklessly.</p><p><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a> Now he would have been forced to regain his strenght the old-fashioned way: a long and uninterrupted sleep, and in that condition certainly he would not have been able to perform the simple task that he was entrusted with there at the hotel.<br/>Sighing, he decided to pick up the phone in the room, and after a few coughing, he dialed Charlie’s room number. The girl answered after a few rings, her voice clearly sleepy. "Hello? Who is this?"</p><p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a> "Charlie, I’m Don, I’m afraid I caught a bit of a chill on my night out with Angel, I don’t want to give someone here a cold, is it a problem if I stay in my room for tomorrow?" At that point he began to coughing to garnish his miserable phone call, he wanted to be sure no one would disturb him in the next twenty hours. "I’d really appreciate it."<br/><br/>"Don’t worry, and rest, I’ll have you bring something to eat directly to your room. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to call!" Reassured the princess, on the other side of the receiver the fox thanked again and put down and then turned to Shade.</p><p><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a>"Tomorrow they’ll bring food with the room service, I won’t be able to get up, so you’ll have to take my form, cover yourself with a blanket and take what you’ll be handed, You can eat whatever you want, my dear... I’m going to sleep for a while... watch as a good girl while I rest..." He made a long yawn as he got rid of his clothes and snuggled better under the covers. He turned to his side, his legs close to the body and his tail held tighter to warm him up, he was always so cold... as soon as he closed his emerald eyes, he was welcomed into the arms of Morpheus, his shadow in the meantime had climbed on the bed making herself comfortable, putting her snout protectively on Don’s side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a>At first his sleep had been so heavy that his mind had been lulled into a pleasant oblivion, his breath light as his body rested; but then his old nightmares and memories had crept like snakes into his mind, Turning his sleep into a continuous twisting between the sheets. Only after several hours he had managed to get out of that labyrinth and finally woke up, still tired, but in better condition than when he had returned to the Hazbin.</p><p><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a>He checked on the phone that had been provided for that work how much time had actually passed since he had fallen asleep and the device did not lie: he had slept for almost twenty-four hours in a row, it was four o'clock a.m. and he had a terrible hunger; the fox recovered his clothes left at the foot of the bed and headed to the downstairs kitchen, tailed by Shade.</p><p><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a> Before entering the room he poked only the head in, and comically the scene resembled that of a fox who inspects the hen house to decide which chicken to take. He then approached the large refrigerator: inside it was well stocked, but there were some boxes of supposed food that emanated a smell of blood that shouted "someone" instead of "something". He avoided them to assemble a simple sandwich that he ate quickly.<br/><br/>As he returned to his footsteps, he noticed the big room with the piano, unable to resist the siren’s call he headed to the instrument and sat on the stool playing a couple of notes, while Shade crouched below.</p><p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a>The fox was thinking about the nightmares that had returned to visit him and, as in a movie projected in his head, he found himself seeing the day he ended up in Hell. His paws began to touch familiar notes, the only ones that could express the pain of those moments, he began to play with transport as he remembered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a> And he remembered the color of the sky, with the dark and furious clouds thundering in brilliant flashes without, however, pouring a single drop of rain; of how before the clash he had looked toward his commander in search of safety and at his smile he had felt unstoppable, he was no longer afraid at his side.<br/><br/>Then the charge had been sounded and weapon in hand he hadn't hesitated a single moment to jump into the battle, he could still hear the cries and laments that were around him, each of his blow precise and determined, his opponents seemed never to finish... then the disaster occurred.</p><p><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a> By the time it was impossible to find a defined line between the colors of the two sides, he had seen with the corner of his eye the enemy leader sneaking up behind his commander.<br/><br/><em>Cursed coward</em>.<br/><br/>He had thought it in a moment of anger realizing with horror that no one among them had seen that movement, he tried to call in vain, his voice was submerged by the others; he knew that he would not make it in time, but nevertheless rushed towards them.<br/><br/><em>Faster. Faster. </em><em><b>I need to be faster! </b></em></p><p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_212" name="s2_212"></a> He pushed every ounce of energy that was left in his body to shorten the distance and realized that he had no choice, he would not be able to prevent the blow with his blade... so he pushed with even more force gaining momentum, he had only one chance left.<br/><br/>A second before the enemy’s weapon had the opportunity to fall on his commander he had swooped in the middle like a flash, hitting the comrade with a shove and sending him away from the trajectory of the sword, he had a moment to see that he had succeeded in his plan to save him, but soon the blow came down violent on him.</p><p>He cried out when the pain radiated through his body, and tightening the grip on his sword he turned suddenly, strucking a blind blow with his last strength, and hoped that his aim had been true, because he could no longer focus on the battle that roared around him, he heard only a voice that desperately called his name, but even that sound became more and more distant, while the shadows clouded his senses... he couldn't move...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a> The fox touched the keyboard one last time, the notes resonated in the empty hall, carrying harmony. Using the piano brought him to a world of his own, where he was master of himself in all his nuances, but now with the fading of reverberation, his senses returned to merge with the real world, the silence in which he expected to find himself was, however, overwhelmed by a slight and static white noise.<br/><br/>His nose caught the scent of musk, a faint note of blood and the acrid of the gunpowder, the large ears could perceive the unnatural sound coming from a short distance, more precisely behind him.</p><p><a id="s2_114" name="s2_114"></a><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a><a id="s2_39" name="s2_39"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a> "I hope my performance was appreciated..." He said without even looking back, he didn’t really need to look to know who, inside the hotel, had the ability to sneak up on him without being noticed, or to make that particular noise; he heard in response the warm laughter of Alastor, the Radio Demon.<br/><br/>"Ahahahah! Absolutely gorgeous! Charlie told me that a new client had the unfortunate idea of registering, but she kept me in the dark about such a talent!" Only then did Donnie turn to the stool to observe the Overlord who was approaching, it was possible to hear short interference while from the boots came sounds like hooves.</p><p>Surely it struck how much red was on the thin figure, it seemed that he had made a bath in the blood, even his piercing eyes had a bloody tint that contrasted with the greyish complexion of the skin, The whole look was seasoned with that everlasting smile, the yellow fangs betray the feeling in which they were kept locked, as much as he could be a demon with the appearance of a prey, in this world he was the hunter.</p><p><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a><a id="s2_54" name="s2_54"></a> Donnie was aware of the danger posed by the demon in front of him, especially in the condition he was in at the time, but a part of him admired the coldness with which he was being examined, in the same way he was confronting Alastor. This was a two-man game.<br/><br/>"I don’t think I had the pleasure of introducing myself: my name is Don, Donnie if you prefer. I hope you don’t mind me using your piano..." He did not have time to continue because Alastor had grabbed him by the wrist and, largely invading his personal space, had drawn him close to him staring at him intensely, leaving the fox petrified. He never imagined such a... direct, physical approach.</p><p><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a><a id="s2_311" name="s2_311"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a>"It’s a pleasure to meet you too, my cunning friend!" With a red claw he gave a slight tap to the tip of Don’s nose. "And don’t worry about the piano, I put it here for my personal entertainment, but I never expected to hear someone here at the hotel using it with such mastery!" He then moved his claws under the fox’s chin to lift it up and hold it still. "You know, it’s really curious: I often go around the city, but I don’t think I’ve ever noticed you in these decades, are you by any chance a recent purchase? And tell me my dear... what drives a fox to descend in the early hours of the morning to play as if he were trying to exorcise old memories?"</p><p><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_216" name="s2_216"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a> Alastor with his meta-Atlantic accent really had the ability to speak with the speed of a greyhound. The fox, however, annoyed by the hand of the other who did not hint at letting go, began to emit a slight rumble from the bottom of the throat and in hearing the growl, the demon dressed in red hurried to leave the face of his interlocutor, As if expecting a treacherous bite .<br/><br/>"I’m a loner guy, I don’t like crowded places, so it’s hard to notice me when I’m in town, but I’ve been here long enough to know you: '<em>Radio Demon</em>'" Retorted the fox with a rather annoyed tone "As to why I was playing... I don’t think I need to explain myself. I just wanted to play."</p><p><a id="s2_118" name="s2_118"></a><a id="s2_217" name="s2_217"></a><a id="s2_313" name="s2_313"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a>"It had to be something very painful to play like that! So much affliction! Ahahahahah!" He said laughing, as if he were talking about petty matters. At that reaction, the fox remained motionless. He was aware of the sadistic side of the demon, but being the target of such careless behavior put things on an entirely different plane. His eyes hardened, his ears flat on the back of his head, the other one knew he had put his claw in the wound, but he did not intend to give him the satisfaction he was looking for.</p><p><a id="s2_119" name="s2_119"></a><a id="s2_218" name="s2_218"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a><a id="s2_410" name="s2_410"></a><a id="s2_56" name="s2_56"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a> "Oh yes, it was really painful, but never as painful as I imagine being surpassed by new technology." He said in a cold tone; this time it was Alastor’s turn to accuse and stand still while Donnie’s words made their way. The latter noted with pleasure the eyes of the deer become for a moment radio dials, around them the air became heavy and cracked under the influence of interference of the demon.<br/><br/>Alastor approached the fox further, the red claws pressed hard on his arm, then as if nothing had happened, the deer threw back his head bursting into an uncontainable laugh, letting go of the other. When he finally finished pretending to dry his tears, he returned to pay attention to the fox.</p><p><a id="s2_120" name="s2_120"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a><a id="s2_315" name="s2_315"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a> "Mmmmmmmh... it’s really interesting." Alastor said in a low and captivating tone, putting his arm free from the microphone behind his back, you could hear a slight noise as the deer changed the radio stations.<br/><br/>"What would be interesting?" Don’s tail moved with irritation behind his back.</p><p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a>"The fact that you’re not even remotely intimidated by me! I was warned by our adorable Charlie about not letting you run away, but I don’t think there will be any problems! Maybe it’s bravado? Or maybe you’re just a fool! Ahahahah! It will be quite fun to discover this mystery, I just hope it does not prove trivial, I would feel really offended with all the expectations you are creating!" Donnie promised one day to take off that smirk, possibly turning his head one hundred and eighty degrees from the bottom to the top.</p><p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a><a id="s2_413" name="s2_413"></a><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a> The fox’s gaze continued to stand firm, preventing the veiled threat from taking root in his reaction. He wondered how much the demon would push him to get some form of satisfaction, or whether it would be enough just to poke him occasionally.<br/><br/>Donnie was trying to imagine the possible scenarios that that conversation could bring: they ranged from a silent war of nerves to a clean cut at the deer's neck, when he felt a strange feeling making his way overwhelming in his being. An euphoria very incoherent with the rest of the emotions he was feeling at that moment... with the corner of his eye noticed a movement behind Alastor then suddenly shouted:<br/><br/>"<b>SHADE</b>! Get away from there. Now!"</p><p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_222" name="s2_222"></a>Then the other demon also turned to the wall and it was possible to hear clearly and distinctly the sound of a record that was suddenly interrupted, in fact both their shadows were so to speak interacting with each other, but not in the way the two would have expected: Shade, who had beautifully ignored Donnie’s order, was sniffing Alastor’s shadow and seemed especially pleased to have found another creature like her. The two seemed to giggle with each other displaying the large antlers and claws to each other, leaving the two spectators speechless.</p><p><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_223" name="s2_223"></a><a id="s2_318" name="s2_318"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a>"This is also... very interesting and unexpected. I did not believe that there was anyone else with such ability." With a blow of the microphone on the ground, Alastor's shadow returned obediently to his side. This raised Donnie’s eyebrow, which turned to Shade shaking his head and then pointing with his claw at the empty space at his side. He sighed when at the end even his shadow moved towards him, but he suspected that it was only to return next to the other dark creature, the two continued to steal glances with each other: red embers against blue ice.</p><p><a id="s2_125" name="s2_125"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a><a id="s2_319" name="s2_319"></a><a id="s2_415" name="s2_415"></a><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a><a id="s2_66" name="s2_66"></a><a id="s2_72" name="s2_72"></a> "Anyway... you didn’t tell me why an Overlord would come down in the early hours of the morning to listen to a melancholy fox playing the piano." Said Donnie, crossing his arms behind him.<br/><br/>"What a silly question! I didn’t come down just to listen... I broadcasted your music! Such talent deserves to be heard by all Pentagram City!" Explained Alastor with a shrug while pointing at his trusty microphone, only now did Donnie notice that the object had an eye and that it was moving.<br/><br/>"You... you broadcasted..."</p><p><a id="s2_126" name="s2_126"></a><a id="s2_225" name="s2_225"></a><a id="s2_320" name="s2_320"></a><a id="s2_416" name="s2_416"></a><a id="s2_511" name="s2_511"></a><a id="s2_67" name="s2_67"></a> "Exactly! No need to thank me." Alastor had grabbed the fox’s shoulder, drawing him back into an iron grip, his shadow had likewise passed an arm around Shade’s neck, although the latters seemed much less artificial in the movements of their masters. "Try to imagine... in the middle of the night to cover the screams of those miserable sinners it's heard a melody, your music! That would be a nice diversion from the usual, don’t you think?" Donnie barely recorded the sound of an invisible audience rejoicing at the proposal, he was still working out what the deer said about the possibility that the whole city had just heard him play; it was not the first time he performed for an audience, but the idea that such personal moment had been given to anyone made him uncomfortable.<br/><br/>"My music?" He murmured not understanding where Alastor wanted to get.</p><p>"My dear, I am offering you the chance to carve out a little corner in my show! Imagine success! Money! Fame! Tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you! What do you say? It’s a fair deal for you?" Said the Radio Demon moving in front of the fox and reaching out his black hand that now shined green. For him this was the perfect opportunity to conclude another contract with a poor and sad sinner in search of an easy solution to his problems.</p><p><a id="s2_127" name="s2_127"></a><a id="s2_226" name="s2_226"></a> And for a moment, in those green forests, he had seen the desire: the fox wanted something so intensely that he let his imagination fill the void, but the note of sadness and bitterness that he saw after in the other's eyes left him amazed, though that emotion never leaked out the yellowish fangs of the deer.<br/><br/>"You cannot give me what I desire." The voice of the fox wavered for a moment "I also already offer my services to a friend, so I am forced to decline your kind offer." He then added with a polite tone. In response, Alastor’s eyes became two slits, the smile now appeared very tight indeed.</p><p><a id="s2_128" name="s2_128"></a><a id="s2_227" name="s2_227"></a> “Very well." Alastor said, retracting his right hand. "If you ever change your mind, you know where you can find me. Have a nice and quiet... night." And with this he took the road leading to the upper floors, his shadow turned one last time greeting Shade and giving her a small wink, the big black fox reacted with a bubbling and happy verse, she started to jump around Donnie as would do an excited puppy.<br/><br/>"Are you really serious? You’re serious. Little one, you know he’s dangerous, you can’t be fooled by the first shadow that makes eyes at you!" He hugged the big figure, "Come on, let’s go back to bed, we have to get ready for tomorrow, we have a show we absolutely cannot miss!" He said by pushing the shadow to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_129" name="s2_129"></a><a id="s2_228" name="s2_228"></a>Meanwhile, a few floors up, Alastor entered his room. The demon had immediately made some improvements thanks to magic, the right side of the room looked like a study: elegant and with a fireplace surmounted by numerous deer skulls hanging on the wall, in front of it an armchair with a high back, while the desk was at the bottom of the room.Near it the bed was still intact, Alastor rarely indulged in sleep, he found it a weakness and so he avoided it like a plague, he allowed himself, at best, short rests... standing... in the corner of the room facing the door to be sure to keep an eye on every possible intrusion... in fact he it had to give the shivers the vision of Alastor still, the red eyes the only thing that dimly illuminates what surrounds him, while the only sound that resonates is the reverberation of the white noise.</p><p>The other side of the room was breathtaking, an example of the incredible powers he had: the wooden floor suddenly interrupt to leave room for a soft grass carpet that occasionally left room for clear pools of water, the trees would rise and twirl, long shrouds of moss would fall from the branches, the fireflies flutter and illuminate the forest like stars in that world wrapped in the summer night of the Louisiana bayou.</p><p><a id="s2_130" name="s2_130"></a><a id="s2_229" name="s2_229"></a> Near the side of the studio was a small table and a chair, both in white lacquered metal, his favorite place where he loved to dine, of course it was the game the demon’s favorite course.<br/><br/>The Radio Demon went to sit at the desk, above there were the documents that Charlie had left him to review for the hotel, at the time they were partly hidden by sewing materials: there were a pair of scissors, needles, buttons and rough cloth.</p><p><a id="s2_131" name="s2_131"></a><a id="s2_230" name="s2_230"></a>Alastor crossed the red claws thoughtfully while retracing the events of that night: he was intent on preparing new dolls to add to his small ragged army, in view of a possible expansion of his territory, while his shadow basked in the armchair in front of the fireplace, when his sensitive ears had caught that wonderful music coming from the living room. He had exchanged a glance with Shadow who had risen with a confused expression painted on his features, curiosity stood out in the blue cavity where the eyes were.</p><p><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a><a id="s2_231" name="s2_231"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a><a id="s2_417" name="s2_417"></a><a id="s2_512" name="s2_512"></a><a id="s2_68" name="s2_68"></a> <em><b>Music. Music. Music. Music. Beautiful Music. Go see? </b></em></p><p><a id="s2_133" name="s2_133"></a><a id="s2_232" name="s2_232"></a><a id="s2_322" name="s2_322"></a><a id="s2_418" name="s2_418"></a> The way Shadow expressed himself was very simple, but he knew how to make himself understood by his master, so Alastor had placed the needle that he held between the claws of his left hand, got up and after summoning his microphone had come down to investigate the origin of that melody.<br/><br/>It had been easy to find the fox, his eyes closed and he was so busy playing that he had not noticed the presence of the deer, he moved his head as in response to the notes that his claws were creating harmonious; the music was intense, but full of anger, and at the same time asking for some form of comfort; the deer then noticed that something had moved quickly from under the piano, and he had the feeling that whatever it was he was staring at it with hatred.</p><p>Alastor gave a couple of taps to the microphone that opened the orange-red eye and pointed it in the direction of the fox, now anyone who owned a radio in Hell would hear that magnificent composition, of course it wasn’t the usual excruciating screams that his fans adored, but for once he could make an exception... maybe for more than once, he thought while an idea made its way to a possible contract.</p><p><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a><a id="s2_233" name="s2_233"></a>He had waited for the end of the performance and only then did the fox notice the presence of Alastor, the deer noticed that his eyes were green as the forests of New Orleans in the spring, and that they were checking him out with an inquisitorial fare; their exchange had been delightful, he loved the way the red fox reacted to his remark on his music, but it was less pleasant to hear his response.</p><p><a id="s2_136" name="s2_136"></a><a id="s2_234" name="s2_234"></a><a id="s2_323" name="s2_323"></a><a id="s2_419" name="s2_419"></a><a id="s2_513" name="s2_513"></a><a id="s2_69" name="s2_69"></a><a id="s2_73" name="s2_73"></a><a id="s2_8" name="s2_8"></a><a id="s2_9" name="s2_9"></a><a id="s2_10" name="s2_10"></a><a id="s2_1110" name="s2_1110"></a><a id="s2_1210" name="s2_1210"></a><a id="s2_135" name="s2_135"></a><a id="s2_141" name="s2_141"></a><a id="s2_151" name="s2_151"></a><a id="s2_161" name="s2_161"></a> For a moment he had considered inviting him to his basement under the radio tower for a private tete-à-tete, in which his knives would also be invited... but then Don had promptly called his shade. However Alastor was listening as Shadow did not stop to flatter the creature his similar and just as monstrous that was in front of him, evidently she also possessed a certain individuality.<br/><br/><em><b>Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful fox. Smells of blood. Blood. Blood. Fresh blood. Beautiful fox gone hunting. Eyes like embers. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.</b></em></p><p><a id="s2_137" name="s2_137"></a><a id="s2_324" name="s2_324"></a><a id="s2_420" name="s2_420"></a><a id="s2_514" name="s2_514"></a><a id="s2_610" name="s2_610"></a> After that exchange he had informed the oblivious fox of his brilliant idea of transmitting his talented performance to all of Hell and he had seen himself, for the second time since entering the hotel, refuse the proposal of a contract. What a nerve that fox had! Then he had dared to suggest that he was unable to grant his request... who knows what he meant... what wishes were hidden in those beautiful emerald eyes?<br/><br/>He returned to the present and turned to Shadow, he could sense the feeling of pleasure and interest that the dark creature had developed towards the other.<br/><br/>"You said you smelled blood from the beast?" He asked him, a detail that he hadn't missed, another element that had pricked his curiosity.</p><p><a id="s2_138" name="s2_138"></a><a id="s2_235" name="s2_235"></a><a id="s2_325" name="s2_325"></a> <em><b>Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. From beautiful fox. Even small fox. Killed. Recently killed.</b></em><br/><br/>"Aaaaah... then more than a simpleton hides under that pretty little face. It’s really curious, he was not at all intimidated by my presence... I wonder why..." At that moment the static noise had increased in volume, fear was what kept the demons around him in check, he loved to see them tremble and run away in his presence... and yet the fox seemed immune, what a mystery!<br/><br/><em><b>Maybe like lascivious spider? Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Don’t know the master?</b></em></p><p><a id="s2_139" name="s2_139"></a><a id="s2_236" name="s2_236"></a><a id="s2_326" name="s2_326"></a> "Maybe he underestimates me, Shadow, but I think he knew exactly who he was talking to and that makes the game even more fun. I can’t wait to find out what he's hiding. I bet it’ll be a wonderful source of entertainment! While you might approach his beast, I thought you’d find it... lovingly monstrous." At the idea Shadow’s eyes shone, he could already see himself in the company of that grotesque hunter, maybe surrounded by corpses and blood, she was perfect.<em><b><br/><br/></b></em><em><b>Can I. Can I. Can I. Can I go to pretty fox?</b></em><b><br/></b><br/>"Feel free to go Shadow, but leave our cunning friend to me. Am I clear?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So far one of my favourite chapter, maybe it's because finally we get to see Alastor and Don in the same room? But the road that lead to love it's full obstacles! (*insert evil laugh*)</p><p>As always feel free to comment... this fox truly love comments! They help to see if you like the story, if I'm being enough mysterius, or if you have suggestions or even if you want some specific scenes or ideas to write in ^^ I'm open to suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Carved trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friends excuse the long wait, but I finally managed to proceed with the story! (insert pre-recorded noise of crowd in delirium).<br/>A little warning about Alastor who will do the Alastor (he can be a warning tag himself, but he's just a little bad deer in this one) and prepare yourself for some dad jokes... if you survive those you can survive everything.</p>
<p>How does a fox laugh? like this --&gt;  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTS0A-ZN3os</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a> His bed was so warm and soft, he couldn’t stop basking in that warmth as he pulled the blanket over his ears and curled up in that soft nest. From his throat it was possibe to hear a purr of contentment and he knew for sure that he could continue to be so for the rest of eternity.<br/><br/>But Shade, who was watching him intensely from the side of the bed, had other plans in this regard; she had patiently waited for her master’s first movement to enter into action.</p>
<p><a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a> Don suddenly opened his eyes, perceiving the intentions of his shadow, which, like a cat ready to jump on the mouse, was determined to give the fox a firm awakening. So Shade had hoisted herself on the hind legs to push insistently with the front ones on her master’s chest, whining and crying. Not getting immediately the desired result, she took the blankets and threw them out of bed, and then resumed her inexorable assault, ignoring Donnie’s complaints.<br/><br/>"All right, Shade! I’m awake, I’m awake... stop... I’M AWAKE!!!" Screamed Donnie in the end by pushing away the shadow that remained beside the bed to make sure her counterpart did not turn to go back to sleep.</p>
<p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a>"Care to explain what’s wrong with you?" The fox asked, sitting down and crossing his arms. The answer came with a wave of feelings and emotions: Shade was excited to see Alastor's shadow again and she was pressing to get down as quickly as possible. This left Donnie stunned, he did not imagine that Shade could develop such an interest in the other shadow after a single encounter, but at that point it did not make sense to ignore the creature in front of him. He knew that if he didn’t oblige her, she would only torment him.</p>
<p><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a>"You win, Shade, let’s go see your sweetheart." He said as he stretched and yawned, showing off the white fangs and letting slip a small cheerful cry.But when he closed his mouth, his face showed a more serious expression... bringing Shade to Alastor’s servant meant to confront the deer again and the thought did not excite him at all. Their encounter in the previous night had led to less than friendly exchanges.</p>
<p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a> And that offer for a contract... everything he wanted in exchange for something as insignificant as his music. How could he say no? Oh, how silly he was! His music <em><b>and</b></em> his <em><b>soul</b></em>. Indissolubly linked in an eternal service to the orders of the Radio Demon, forced to fulfill his every little order and whim. What a deal.</p>
<p><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a>He could not deny that for a moment he had let go, imagining what would happen if Alastor had granted his wish... he wouldn't had felt no longer the need to hide.. he wouldn't had felt pain anymore... it was a temptation that was almost impossible to resist, but unfortunately some things cannot be fixed with a simple snap of fingers. This thought had plunged him into sorrow, a feeling which he was forced to live with, but which he would willingly do without. Especially when it turned into something worse, something difficult to control, he thought as his eyes shifted to Shade who played catch of her own tail.</p>
<p><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a>Anyway, he had no choice, he couldn't avoid the residents of the hotel to the bitter end. It was time to put on his mask and return to play the nice and good sinner in search of redemption. So he got up from the bed sighing and began the usual routine that included a long brush to his fur. It was a real nightmare, he always found annoying knots on his tail if he did not spend at least half an hour to comb it carefully, as if he did not have enough problems to worry about there in Hell!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a> Once he reached the dining room, he saw that only the Radio Demon was inside. He was finishing to prepare the table for breakfast and he was wearing a black apron decorated with many small red and bloody axes, with '<em><span class="u">Do not kiss the cook</span></em>' written on it. He was humming between himself, his voice letting through the static sound that accompanied him in every movement. At his side stood his shadow, intent on laying the last cups for the guests who would arrive shortly.</p>
<p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a>At the sight of Alastor’s shadow, the fox felt Shade sliding fast toward the red deer. He saw her rise from the floor and draw near to the demon with her head tilted, while she emitted a light gurgling to reveal her presence to the demon. Alastor had turned suddenly and remained stuck for a moment. He reminded Donnie of a deer caught by surprise by the headlights of a car and was consequently paralyzed for a few seconds by the beams of light. The thing rips a smile from the fox, while watching as his little girl had crouched in front of the demon, waiting.</p>
<p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a>"Oh! Here comes our new guest with his lovely guardian!" Alastor greeted Donnie with a broad smile, and then shifted his attention to Shade who had remained calm and composed at his feet. "You’re a very polite young lady, which is rare these days!" He stretched out the red claws to give a couple of delicate taps on Shade’s head, as he would have done with a kitten, and then immediately retracted his hand to a nod of the big creature in front of him, as if he had expected an aggressive reaction, but immediately recovered, leaving even the doubt that his movement was genuine.</p>
<p><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a><a id="s2_39" name="s2_39"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a><a id="s2_54" name="s2_54"></a> "Very well, Shadow? I think this lovely maiden is looking for you." And immediately, from behind the deer’s back, Shadow came off. His grin was as wide and sharp as that of the black fox, who, meanwhile, had risen and wagged happy, unable to hold back those new emotions.<br/><br/>Shadow took Shade’s big paw and with gallantry gave her a kiss on the back, from the throat of the fox of shadow came what could be defined as a giggle, the eyes seemed to be burning. Meanwhile, Donnie also approached the trio.</p>
<p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a> "Little one, I’d like to avoid discussion about 'shadow extensions' during breakfast, so why don’t you and your friend go visit the library?" The two nebulous creatures nodded and headed for the upper room. As soon as they were gone, the fox turned to Alastor: "I guess the usual speech: '<em>if your shadow does something to mine, I will reduce you in many small pieces</em>' is superfluous, right? I allow this because for a long time my little Shade did not have a diversion, so I will leave her free to do what pleases her, but if you think to use her for your purposes..." The fox left the threat incomplete, but raised the gray claws and then squeezed them in front of the demon in red with evocative fare.</p>
<p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a><a id="s2_212" name="s2_212"></a><a id="s2_311" name="s2_311"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a> "Whatever you say, little fox." Alastor shrugged and then gave him a couple of nudges on the nose with a feigned politeness. Deaf to what Don said, but above all ignoring the piercing look that the fox had gave him for the epithet, he then put a hand on Donnie's right shoulder and, pushing him with a certain force towards the table, made him sit then the deer disappear behind the door overlooking the kitchen.<br/><br/>Donnie dropped his head against the table and from his mouth gushed a whiny cry in realizing that the deer did not possess the least respect for the private space of others. Indeed, he probably enjoyed invading that bubble of security that was normally respected for a sense of universal courtesy.</p>
<p><a id="s2_114" name="s2_114"></a><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a><a id="s2_56" name="s2_56"></a> <em>Just perfect... another Sam.</em><br/><br/>The stream of thoughts was interrupted by an high-pitched voice that had called him from the dining room door.<br/><br/>"Hey, you look better, Red!" Greeted Angel Dust, as he reached him sitting by his side. He was dressed in a soft sweater, and wasted no time filling his cup with coffee, sweetening it with several tablespoons of sugar.</p>
<p><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a><a id="s2_313" name="s2_313"></a><a id="s2_410" name="s2_410"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a><a id="s2_8" name="s2_8"></a><a id="s2_9" name="s2_9"></a> "Better?" The statement had caught the fox by surprise, leaving him to stumbling around in the dark for a few moments. Then a light went on, the black ears rose in response. "Oh, yes! That cold really knocked me out!" Chuckled the fox nervously. "I have to be more careful, I fear. Even with this fur I risk getting cold!" He was about to continue his splendid attempt to clutch at straws, but fortunately he was saved by the return of the deer that emerged from the kitchen with the plate ready for the fox in his hands.<br/><br/>"Here you go, my cunning friend!" Alastor laid the steaming meat dish with a theatrical effect: it was covered with a generous amount of sauce, laid on a bed of corn porridge: it looked really inviting.<br/><br/>"Charlie told me you’re going to perform at the Cotton Club tonight, so you’re going to need energy! This is from an old family recipe! Don’t waste time, eat!" He insisted putting the fork between the fox’s paws.</p>
<p><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_216" name="s2_216"></a><a id="s2_315" name="s2_315"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a>"Uh... thank you." Don took a bite to eat, but just before putting it in his mouth, he froze.He turned his gaze to Alastor, who was eagerly waiting for the reaction to his plate, not that he imagined anything different from a compliment."This... isn’t long pig, is it?"The fox remembered what he had smelled the night before in the refrigerator. At those words, Angel raised confused an eyebrow. A part of him was slightly anxious, aware that on more than one occasion he had noticed the way Alastor looked at Fat Nuggets... like a plate of bacon. He was unaware that the term used by Donnie referred to a completely different kind of meat.</p>
<p><a id="s2_118" name="s2_118"></a><a id="s2_217" name="s2_217"></a> "Ohohoh! I would never desecrate a family recipe like this! Also, some of my preparations are not for hotel guests." The last part was whispered so that at the table only the fox could grasp the meaning of the phrase, the equalization of the radio increased by a few tones.<br/><br/>Don nodded and bite the meat, and as when he had tasted the beignets, he could not hold back a sharp noise of contentment, while the rich taste of spices danced with his taste buds. The tail curled like a cat’s. Damn, the deer really knew how to cook!</p>
<p><a id="s2_119" name="s2_119"></a><a id="s2_218" name="s2_218"></a> "Hey, Alastor... did you know that when Red tried your beignets he purred? Like a cute little kitty." Angel had chosen the moment when the fox’s mouth was full, to expose him in front of the deer, enjoying hearing the coughing of embarrassement. Donnie had painted a very funny expression on his face for the spider.<br/><br/>"Mmmmmmh!" He growled before swallowing loudly. "Angel! How could you? I trusted you!" He then turns to the other, meeting a few inches from his muzzle the vermilion eyes of the Radio Demon. They reflected a good level of fun at the expense of the fox. "The... the meat is really good..." Mumbled Donnie.</p>
<p><a id="s2_120" name="s2_120"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a>"It was a pleasure to serve you, my cunning friend." Alastor said in a very low tone, staring intensely at Don. Strangely the equalization that usually accompanied his voice, had dropped making it almost natural, but not for this it sounded less menacing, like a berry that looked perfect, but in the end proved to be rich in poison.</p>
<p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a>Anyway, the fox couldn’t help but look at those eyes again. He swallowed unable to stop a treacherous thought... they were indeed a beautiful color... dark red, like blood dripping from a wound, with that glow... he smelled the air that, because of the proximity of the deer, now tasted of moss and gunpowder. His nose moved slightly as he caught those scents, he felt the blood trail, and as strange as it might sound, that mixture was pleasing to him.</p>
<p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a><a id="s2_318" name="s2_318"></a>"Wow... the sexual tension is so thick that you could use it instead of lube... why don’t you two get a room?" Commented Angel while sipping his coffee. The two bystanders suddenly turned toward him, in the background a loud noise of a record that was interrupted, while Don’s mouth dropped wide open, his tail moved like a snake in agony.</p>
<p><a id="s2_222" name="s2_222"></a><a id="s2_319" name="s2_319"></a>Charlie and Vaggie arrived from downstairs, rescuing Angel from a likely violent death. Their expressions seemed anxious and worried, or at least. the moth was worried. They were arguing hotly and they kept pointing to the newspaper that Vaggie was holding in her gloved hand.</p>
<p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_223" name="s2_223"></a><a id="s2_320" name="s2_320"></a><a id="s2_413" name="s2_413"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a>"Come on Vaggie! We can’t lock ourselves in here just because someone thinks the Hunter is back! Think how many demons might need our help... and tonight we promised Donnie we’d go see him at his show! I can’t let him down like that! It would be disastrous for the rehab program... and you know how much I like these things! Oh, and then Alastor will come with us, we have nothing to fear!" Charlie seemed so enthusiastic about the idea, most likely she would go out even in the middle of an Extermination to go see the show.</p>
<p><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a> "It’s not just the Hunter I’m worried about..." The moth glanced in the direction of Alastor who promptly responded by widening his smile and squinting his eyes in a gesture of defiance. The two reached the table greeting those present, well... Vaggie greeted almost everyone present.<br/><br/>"Husk and Niffty aren’t joining us?" Donnie asked, looking around, ha had hoped to create another Silhouette for the little cyclops so it could help her clean up.</p>
<p><a id="s2_125" name="s2_125"></a><a id="s2_225" name="s2_225"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a> "Oh, Niffty said she woke up early so she could clean... while Husk... he was having breakfast with the bar nuts and... a beer." Said Charlie, lifting her shoulders and raising her hands as explanation.<br/><br/>"I understand... what were you two talking about? Did something serious happen? Well... more serious than usual." The fox was intrigued by the exchange between the two women.</p>
<p><a id="s2_126" name="s2_126"></a><a id="s2_226" name="s2_226"></a> "We were talking about the fact that it will be better to be careful in this period... it seems that the Hunter has set to work again." And saying this Vaggie put down the newspaper, on the front page the title reported bold: '<em><b>Scorching night in Pentagram City!</b></em>' and below there were several photographs, the bodies of the demons appeared in the images as burned, entirely or in part, and all had on the throat the clear sign of the coup de grace that had been inflicted with the angelic dagger.</p>
<p><a id="s2_127" name="s2_127"></a><a id="s2_227" name="s2_227"></a><a id="s2_322" name="s2_322"></a><a id="s2_415" name="s2_415"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a> At that sight, Don lowered his ears and tightened his eyes, his pupils two pins. For the rest of the diners it could very well be a sign of apprehension, but in reality his was astonishment to see his work reported so resoundingly on the greyish paper. It was on full display, without any censorship for the tortured bodies. At the beginning his killings passed almost unnoticed. In that place such '<em>incidents</em>' were on the agenda, but over the years the newspapers had developed an almost morbid interest in the sensationalism given by those violent deaths. With the spread and evolution of technology, things had only worsened and it was not difficult to recognize the work of his claws on those demons.</p>
<p><a id="s2_128" name="s2_128"></a><a id="s2_228" name="s2_228"></a><a id="s2_323" name="s2_323"></a><a id="s2_416" name="s2_416"></a><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a><a id="s2_81" name="s2_81"></a> In time he was given that nickname: the Hunter.<br/><br/>"Nah, that guy’s doing the city a favor! He’s always getting rid of scum like pedophiles and rapists and such like. I’d pay him to watch a couple of people burn like that..." Angel said, as his voice filled with hatred. "Unfortunately, it seems that he work only with the small fry ... a real shame." He commented raising his shoulders and then going back to eat his cereal.<br/><br/><em>Not quite</em><em>...</em> thought the fox, giving a quick look at the spider in pink, but his attention was caught immediately by a whisper. His ear turned in the direction of the source.</p>
<p><a id="s2_129" name="s2_129"></a><a id="s2_229" name="s2_229"></a>"Mmmmmmh... that’s what happened to these fellas... and I who had prepared special dinner invitations for them..." That sentence had been uttered in a very light tone, but Donnie’s hearing was very fine and he did not miss the crackle that accompanied those words. He turned amazed at Alastor, who was still staring at the photographs in the newspaper with interest, as if those blackened bodies could give him some clue about the mysterious Hunter.</p>
<p><a id="s2_130" name="s2_130"></a><a id="s2_230" name="s2_230"></a><a id="s2_324" name="s2_324"></a>Luckily no one seemed to notice the deer’s comment and they went on to small talks, meanwhile Charlie made the introductions and still reminded Alastor to not make the fox run away, unaware of the meeting that took place in the night, but neither of them talked about it. Instead Alastor had showcased his oratorical skills, entertaining the others as if to reassure the princess of his intentions. He probably knew she wouldn’t appreciate his attempt to make a deal with Donnie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_131" name="s2_131"></a><a id="s2_231" name="s2_231"></a> Immediately after breakfast, Alastor joined Donnie and, taking him by his arm, began to lead him to the stairs: "Oh, my clever friend, Charlie will have surely shown you the hotel, how about a trip to the reading room? There are plenty of tomes that I bet you’ll find really interesting, and challenging to the mind of a notoriously shrewd creature like you!" He winked at Don, probably the message hidden inside the sentence could sound like a: 'We should go and get our shadows, don’t you think?'</p>
<p><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a><a id="s2_232" name="s2_232"></a> The fox nodded and let himself be guided by the deer, not before giving a reassuring look at Charlie. Meanwhile, he felt the red deer’s claws pressing tightly into his arm. "Alastor, this coat is a recent gift, and I care a lot about it, so I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t ruin it." Donnie said, casting a grim look at Alastor, to whom he replied, filling the silence with a gloomy laugh, but immediately his grip loosened a little.</p>
<p><a id="s2_133" name="s2_133"></a><a id="s2_233" name="s2_233"></a><a id="s2_325" name="s2_325"></a><a id="s2_417" name="s2_417"></a><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a><a id="s2_234" name="s2_234"></a><a id="s2_326" name="s2_326"></a>And it was indeed the first time that the fox entered the room used as a library. He had only glimpsed it in his first tour of the hotel, but he immediately decided that this would be the room where he would surely spend most of his time. The room was very large and rectangular, the walls were filled with shelves full of books. It was illuminated by a large stained window at the bottom, whose decorations, reminiscent of an apple orchard, it heated the dark wooden furniture inside, giving a red, yellow and green tint all around.The library was divided on two floors: it was possible to access the upper balcony through a wrought iron spiral staircase decorated with twigs and leaves. These were not the only natural elements, the columns that led to the V-shaped ceiling and the various beams, were sculpted to recall intricate carvings of branches and fruits, as if the wood had been transformed into the foliage and branches of an apple tree. The sight left the fox breathless.</p>
<p><a id="s2_135" name="s2_135"></a><a id="s2_235" name="s2_235"></a><a id="s2_327" name="s2_327"></a> Under the window stood a long bench full of cushions, sitting on top of it was Shadow, between the claws of his left hand he held a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' with a rather old looking, while with his right hand he was stroking Shade's head who was lying at his feet on her side.<br/><br/>It seemed that Alastor’s servant was reading for Donnie’s counterpart, but no sound came from his throat, only a low and slithering hissing. Maybe only the deer could hear what he was saying, just as only Don could sense Shade’s feelings.</p>
<p><a id="s2_136" name="s2_136"></a><a id="s2_236" name="s2_236"></a>"Oh, oh, it seems we’ve arrived at an inappropriate moment, but don’t worry, I’ll retrive that Casanova right away." The fox’s paw closed gently on Alastor’s, for a moment the sound from his body turned into a crackling and dry noise, following the instinctive reaction of the deer that was stuck at the moment he was touched.</p>
<p><a id="s2_137" name="s2_137"></a><a id="s2_237" name="s2_237"></a><a id="s2_328" name="s2_328"></a><a id="s2_418" name="s2_418"></a><a id="s2_511" name="s2_511"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a><a id="s2_138" name="s2_138"></a><a id="s2_238" name="s2_238"></a>"No, leave them." The fox said, "They do nothing wrong, there is nothing wrong..." Don was not looking at Alastor, he had kept his eyes on the two shadows, overwhelmed for a moment by the sensations of peace and contentment that Shade was feeling. Then, as if he were shaken by a dream, he turned and saw his black paw over the red claws of the deer and immediately drew it as if it had been burned. "Sorry! I... got distracted... you talked about books! Yes! Reading is a great idea!"He wandered away, desperately seeking refuge among the numerous spines, searching among the various titles cursing himself for the way he had let go, while perceiving the scarlet look of the deer on his back. Eventually Alastor also reached one of the shelves, taking a copy of 'The Great Gatsby' in his hands, and then sitting on one of the sofas that filled the ground floor, while the white noise returned to a normal volume.</p>
<p>In the meantime Don had randomly picked up one of the books, his eyes had been affected by the dark green back of the tome and now he was holding 'Pride and Prejudice' between his paws. <em>Romance it is</em>, he thought as he climbed the metal ladder.</p>
<p><a id="s2_239" name="s2_239"></a><a id="s2_329" name="s2_329"></a><a id="s2_419" name="s2_419"></a><a id="s2_512" name="s2_512"></a>The fox still felt those red eyes following all of his movements. He placed the book inside the coat, then easily raised himself on the edge of the railing, remaining in balance as he studied the distance that separated him from the beam above, tilting his head from one side to the other. Then he jumped, reaching the branch that served as the central log, the largest, and landed gracefully on the four paws nimble as a cat. Don lay comfortably on the big trunk, one of the hind legs dangled downwards along with the fluffy tail, the white tip moved lazily. He was determined to ignore the demon beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_139" name="s2_139"></a><a id="s2_240" name="s2_240"></a><a id="s2_330" name="s2_330"></a><a id="s2_420" name="s2_420"></a>And it took Alastor a whole hour to decide that it was the perfect time to go annoy the fox. He closed his book leaving it on the sofa and headed with his ticking step on the spiral staircase, while he kept his eyes fixed on his prey. He was amazed by the gesture that the other had made to prevent him from separating the two shadows: not only had Don dared to touch him, but he had done it without the intention of attacking or threatening him. In short, an event more unique than rare, and this had done nothing but increase his curiosity.</p>
<p><a id="s2_140" name="s2_140"></a><a id="s2_241" name="s2_241"></a>The red deer leaned on the balustrade, the head held by the hand, the scarlet eyes ajar.He knew that the fox had heard him approach, the black ears had immediately moved in the direction of noise, although Donnie had not interrupted his reading.</p>
<p><a id="s2_141" name="s2_141"></a><a id="s2_331" name="s2_331"></a><a id="s2_421" name="s2_421"></a>"In our first very interesting meeting I did not have the opportunity to mention it, but I think a small thanks for your service to the hotel in protecting our beloved princess is in order. She told me you faced the danger without fear!" Alastor said, accompanying the ending of his sentence with an exultant audience in the background. He saw the other shrug.</p>
<p><a id="s2_142" name="s2_142"></a><a id="s2_242" name="s2_242"></a><a id="s2_332" name="s2_332"></a><a id="s2_422" name="s2_422"></a><a id="s2_513" name="s2_513"></a><a id="s2_66" name="s2_66"></a>"You're welcome, but as I told Charlie it was just luck. A few smoke tricks were enough to put the thief on the run. These profiteers are easily frightened." And it was true, it was easy enough to impress certain demons, but Donnie had no intention to delve into the subject. It was a shame that Alastor was of a different opinion. The deer straightened out, now he gave his back to the fox, pretending to inspect the red claws.</p>
<p><a id="s2_143" name="s2_143"></a><a id="s2_243" name="s2_243"></a><a id="s2_333" name="s2_333"></a>"Was it really luck?" He said mellifluously, glancing at Donnie over his shoulder "Because our good old Husker told me you seemed ready to unleash carnage, with the fury of an alligator who pounce on a poor animal who ventured too close to the shores of the pond." Alastor’s smile spread in a cold grin, showing the yellowish fangs and black gums.</p>
<p><a id="s2_144" name="s2_144"></a><a id="s2_244" name="s2_244"></a>Oh, yikes, Donnie had forgotten that the cat had seen him fight before and knew his powers... Alastor must have questioned him after his return, and yet from what the deer said, it seemed that Husk had not revealed anything about their encounter. A risky choice, since it did not appear wise to hide something from the Radio Demon... then he noticed that the deer was still watching him, waiting for an answer, the glare of his eyes seemed to increase with the passage of time.</p>
<p><a id="s2_145" name="s2_145"></a><a id="s2_245" name="s2_245"></a><a id="s2_334" name="s2_334"></a><a id="s2_423" name="s2_423"></a><a id="s2_514" name="s2_514"></a><a id="s2_67" name="s2_67"></a><a id="s2_72" name="s2_72"></a><a id="s2_82" name="s2_82"></a> "Yes, I did not like the way I was thrown away... I can understand that my fur can confuse with this color so orange, but I don't like to be thrown around like a sack of carrots!" Said Donnie mimicking the way he was hit and how he fell using the book. Alastor’s reaction was immediate and he began to laugh out loud, accompanied by the laughter of an invisible audience.<br/><br/>"Ahahaha! Funny! A sack of... carrots!" Then he stopped as if he had remembered something: "Oh! Oh! In that regard I have a little joke for you my cunning friend! What do you call a fox with a carrot in each ear?"</p>
<p><a id="s2_146" name="s2_146"></a><a id="s2_246" name="s2_246"></a> Maybe the fox's joke had had the desired effect, because Alastor now looked like a child in a candy store. His expression and his eyes seemed to show a more spontaneous smile than those he normally used, he had a great expectation for his pun.<br/><br/>"Uhm, I don’t know what do you call it?" Donnie wondered.</p>
<p><a id="s2_147" name="s2_147"></a><a id="s2_335" name="s2_335"></a><a id="s2_424" name="s2_424"></a><a id="s2_515" name="s2_515"></a><a id="s2_68" name="s2_68"></a>"Any way you want! It can’t hear you! Ahahahah!" After giving his punch line, Alastor looked up at the sinner, but instead of the usual swirling of pupils or the laughter of circumstance from the terrified demon on duty, he was amazed to hear from the fox a series of sharp whines similar to laughter. In fact he had never heard a fox laugh like that, his joke was really appreciated! Donnie, meanwhile, tried to stop the whines by holding a black paw on his mouth, but in vain, this was like pouring gasoline on a fire for the deer that immediately turned out another zinger.</p>
<p><a id="s2_149" name="s2_149"></a><a id="s2_247" name="s2_247"></a><a id="s2_336" name="s2_336"></a><a id="s2_425" name="s2_425"></a><a id="s2_516" name="s2_516"></a><a id="s2_69" name="s2_69"></a><a id="s2_73" name="s2_73"></a><a id="s2_83" name="s2_83"></a><a id="s2_91" name="s2_91"></a><a id="s2_10" name="s2_10"></a><a id="s2_1110" name="s2_1110"></a><a id="s2_1210" name="s2_1210"></a><a id="s2_1310" name="s2_1310"></a><a id="s2_148" name="s2_148"></a> "Oh! Oh! I have another one! What do you call an elephant that doesn’t matter?"<br/><br/>"Ahahah... how?" The fox asked again, trying to hide his face in the grey claws.<br/><br/>"An irrelephant!" To that the fox began to laugh louder, but that certainly did not stop Alastor. "One more! Where do cats go when they die?"<br/><br/>"Uh, where they go?"<br/><br/>"In the Purrgatory! Ahahahah!" Again, the fox made a long cry as he held his belly from laughing, in the company of the invisible audience of Alastor, who, for his part, seemed ready to unleash all his best weapons. "If you wish, my cunning friend, I still have some more for you to hear!" He proposed.</p>
<p><a id="s2_150" name="s2_150"></a><a id="s2_248" name="s2_248"></a><a id="s2_337" name="s2_337"></a><a id="s2_426" name="s2_426"></a><a id="s2_517" name="s2_517"></a><a id="s2_610" name="s2_610"></a><a id="s2_74" name="s2_74"></a><a id="s2_151" name="s2_151"></a><a id="s2_249" name="s2_249"></a>"No more! No more... I’ll end up slipping!" Donnie said as he tried to dry his eyes. He laughed to tears! He loved that kind of jokes, and he couldn’t help himself, even though most people thought they were horrifying to say the least. "And you interrupted me at an interesting point in the story! I want to find out who this Darcy is..." He recompose smoothing the fur of the tail."Seriously... I don’t understand all this curiosity about me, I bet you met hundreds of demons on your way and you didn’t even look at them sideways! I’m just an ordinary fox, a Mr. Nobody who wants nothing but to try to leave this Hellhole, so if you don’t mind..." And with this he went back to lean on the trunk with the book open between his paws.</p>
<p><a id="s2_152" name="s2_152"></a><a id="s2_250" name="s2_250"></a><a id="s2_338" name="s2_338"></a><a id="s2_427" name="s2_427"></a><a id="s2_518" name="s2_518"></a><a id="s2_611" name="s2_611"></a><a id="s2_75" name="s2_75"></a><a id="s2_84" name="s2_84"></a>"A Mr. Nobody... mmmmh." Alastor put a finger under his chin while pondering what the fox said. "Who, according to our Charlie, is a true sword master, skilled and gifted, who faces danger to defend a damsels in distress... like a knight in shining armor! But with the appearance of a untrustworthy fox! Ahahahah!" He began to laugh heartily, guided by his own imagination that had pictured the sinner over him as clothed in a paper armor painted gray. "That’s why it’s hilarious... who would ever trust a mean little fox? No one!"</p>
<p><a id="s2_153" name="s2_153"></a><a id="s2_251" name="s2_251"></a><a id="s2_339" name="s2_339"></a><a id="s2_428" name="s2_428"></a>However, the fox did not respond to that phrase, much less turned to the deer, but it was possible to see that his gaze had now become cold, his black lips tight. He simply closed the book with a dry motion and then jumped off the trunk and landed on the ground floor as if the distance had been simply laughable. He placed the book in its place while he cleaned his green coat. Finally, he went to the pair of shadows under the stained glass, still reading, too busy with each other to pay attention to the surrounding world, Shade had not even noticed the sudden change of mood of Don.</p>
<p><a id="s2_154" name="s2_154"></a><a id="s2_252" name="s2_252"></a> "Shade! Time to go. Come on, I’m starting to smell dead flesh." The fox accompanied the term to a growl of disgust and, to those words felt coming from Alastor a sharper noise, like nails on a blackboard.<br/><br/>Immediately the nebulous fox rose, giving a quick gloom of greeting to Shadow and then put herself at the side of her master. Don held his arms tight behind his back, his tail was moving miffed.</p>
<p><a id="s2_155" name="s2_155"></a><a id="s2_253" name="s2_253"></a>Alastor watched the sinner in green leaving the room. Only in that moment his ears bend backwards as his expression became darker, but at the same time it seemed that a shiver of euphoria had passed through his body, as when you manage to have royal flush at poker: something he had said had made a breakthrough, all he had to do was figure out what and the fox’s soul would be at his disposal. At the idea, the deer couldn’t stop smiling, like a young girl at the Cotillion.</p>
<p><a id="s2_156" name="s2_156"></a><a id="s2_254" name="s2_254"></a><a id="s2_340" name="s2_340"></a><a id="s2_429" name="s2_429"></a><a id="s2_519" name="s2_519"></a><a id="s2_612" name="s2_612"></a><a id="s2_76" name="s2_76"></a><a id="s2_85" name="s2_85"></a><a id="s2_92" name="s2_92"></a><a id="s2_101" name="s2_101"></a><a id="s2_1111" name="s2_1111"></a><a id="s2_1211" name="s2_1211"></a><a id="s2_1311" name="s2_1311"></a> "Shadow, did you find anything out of your lovely beast?" Alastor asked feeling his shadow connecting to his feet.<br/><br/><em><b>Shade.</b></em><em><b>Shade.</b></em><em><b>Shade.</b></em><em><b>Shade said she like it very much.</b></em><em><b>Very much. Much company.</b></em><em><b>She always alone.</b></em><em><b>Alone.</b></em><em><b>Alone.</b></em><em><b>Alone with small fox.</b></em><em><b>Seldom visit town.</b></em></p>
<p><a id="s2_157" name="s2_157"></a><a id="s2_255" name="s2_255"></a> "Oh, so you’re telling me the reason our cunning friend’s face was unfamiliar to me was because he doesn’t live around here? Perhaps I was wrong to think that this '<em>Mr. Nobody</em>' could be one of the Overlords that I dethroned when I arrived down here..." Perhaps the deer had let his assumptions run more than necessary, but it was a hypothesis that he still did not feel to discard, the fox had with him an attitude all too casual.</p>
<p><em><b>Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful fox said big forest. And ruins. Ruins. Red ruins. Not. Not. Not said any more. She asked to read. Read. Read. Read for her.</b></em><br/><br/>"Mmmmmmh... this is somewhat generic, but curious. Usually no one in their right mind would venture outside the walls of the Pentagram. In short... I can agree that there are horrible places here, horribly dirty coves and towers with horrific parables, but to choose the outside anyway... you have to be crazy as twits!" Alastor said rather bewildered by what Shadow reported. "What a delightful mystery! It will really be a pleasant pastime this fox! A knight with a paper armor... sooner or later I’ll find a crack..."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Absinthe night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! 500 hits! Though from now on I will no longer look at the hits to drop the new chapters, I'll just add them whenever they are ready... unfortunately I'm still a very slow writer... sorry. xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a> In the early afternoon, Donnie informed Charlie of his departure to the Cotton Club. He left her the card to get in and his number telling her to call in case the bouncer messed with her.<br/><br/>He went down to the lobby and noticed that it was empty, except for the bartender who was rearranging the bottles on the wall behind him. For once, he seemed actually focused on his work, or at least less drunk than usual. That was the right time to have a chat with Husk. The cat, since his arrival at the Hazbin, had done nothing but give him sideways glances... which was completely understandable, given how had went their first meeting.</p>
<p><a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a>Silently he approached the counter: knowing how to move like a ghost was his specialty and talent, perfected by the soft beans under the black paws that cushion every step. He sat on the high stool and put his paws crossed on the counter, waiting. When Husk turned around, the fox saw him throwing a feline hiss, his pupils clenched suddenly leaving place to the golden irises, the wings opened showing the symbols of the playing cards impressed on them, All at the risk of dropping the bottles of alcohol he kept between his big paws and the long white claws. Donnie definitely caught him off guard.</p>
<p>“You son of a...!” Before the cat had time to finish the insult, Donnie had launched in a string of definitions not really flattering.</p>
<p><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a>“A pusillanimous, rascal, vile, mean, scoundrel, despicable, coward, miserable, foul, abject, unworthy, filthy, perfidious, rubbishy, repulsive and execrable fucker? ” The voice of the fox became darker with every adjective that came out of it, his eyes became black and the shadows in the room began to vibrate slightly as if they could reflect Don's emotions. He left Husk to stare at him shocked at that unexpected exit, as he held the beer bottles to his chest as if they were a life preserver. When he stopped, the fox saw the cat’s expression and, letting go a dry sigh, straightened. The ears for a moment remained flat on the red head, but the eyes were again of a nice deep green. He leaned his head to the side as if nothing had happened and added, chuckling: "Well, yes, I already knew that. Now can I have a soda please? I’d appreciate it without ice, thank you."</p>
<p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a> The bartender recovered and slowly laid the bottles on the counter. "Are you done talking shit?" Then he glanced at him irritated. "You know you can get booze, right?" said the cat as he raised his long red eyebrow.<br/><br/>"My metabolism is very fast, and it’s very difficult for me to get drunk, so I don’t drink to get waste, I just like the taste of liquor, but I have a soft spot for sugary drinks anyway... so... can I have a soda, please? No ice, thank you." Explained the fox by earning a puff from Husk.</p>
<p><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a> "Whatever the fuck you want, Don." And with that served him a cola. The fox thanked and began to sip his drink.<br/><br/>It was a few minutes before Donnie turned to the cat in tie again: "Husk, you know if you keep staring at me like that every time you see me walking around the hotel, you’re gonna end up piercing my skull." Said the fox as he followed with the tip of the claw the droplets of condensation that had formed along the glass.<br/><br/>"Maybe I’m doing this because the last time I saw you walk into a building, you ended dismembering and torturing who was inside?" Commented to the bartender without ceasing to stare intensely at his interlocutor.</p>
<p><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a>"Well, not all of them. And it was a very productive night there. I completed a job that had been dragging on for months and you came out of a very difficult situation, because, as I recall, your head was about to be permanently separated from the rest of your body... and instead you ended up earning an entire casino to run!" The fox took another sip of his soda, then he lifted his head, his ears rose as in response to a thought that had suddenly appeared on the threshold of his mind.</p>
<p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a><a id="s2_72" name="s2_72"></a><a id="s2_8" name="s2_8"></a> "By the way... do you still have my token?"<br/><br/>"You mean this one?" The cat pulled out from under the bow tie a silver coin, the same one that had engraved the knight and the dragon on the sides, which immediately put it back safe. He saw Donnie smiling and nodding.<br/><br/>"Very good! I confess I was afraid you’d already bet on it, but I’m glad to see you haven’t forgotten what I said back then."<br/><br/>"As I said before: I saw what you can do, I didn’t think I should upset you... Ah, fuck... I don’t know how I get involved in this shit all the time!" Commented Husk, as he shook his red wings and resumed cleaning the bar with a damp rag, this after having drained a bottle of beer in one breath, of course.</p>
<p>"I thought you’d learned your lesson too, but I find you showing off a new collar after all these years. Even little Niffty has one just like yours." Donnie again focused on the glass, ignoring the way the other’s pupils charged with hatred. "But it’s none of my business anyway, right? Instead I am very interested to know the reason that prompted your '<em>boss</em>' to help our young princess... I mean I do not think he's the type of demon that does charity out of kindness."</p>
<p><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a> "More for shits and giggles I’d say... for that son of a bitch, this place is a comedy show and he pays to get the front row seat... well, he can go fuck one of his disgusting tentacles, for all I care." He took another bottle on the counter and drank several long sips, then his gaze shifted again to Donnie, the fox had tilted his head to the side and had on his face a confused expression.<br/><br/>"Are you serious?" He asked even though he was certain the cat wasn’t lying.</p>
<p><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a><a id="s2_54" name="s2_54"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a> "Do I look like as one who want to fuck with you!? And that asshole even thought of dragging me into this circus!" Husk responded by letting himself go against the counter. "Anyway, you never told me why you decided to help me that night..." Asked the black and white cat, his tone was now lower and calmer.<br/><br/>"Oh, it’s simple... I did it because you had my own eyes..." The fox said sincerely, ignoring Husk’s astonished reaction, then resumed: "Ah, I have to thank you for not giving Alastor the details of our meeting and I would appreciate it if things remained this way." Added the fox in the end winking at him.</p>
<p><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a> "If he doesn't gave the order, I have no reason to talk about it." The cat shrugged.<br/><br/>"Other than that... are you sure you don’t want to come to the Cotton Club? There’s room for you too, you know?" Husk shook his head to reiterate his 'No'. "Whatever you want." Donnie’s eyes fell on the big pendulum clock in the hall and put his paws between his ears: "Oh, dammit! It’s so late! Mim’s gonna kill me if I don’t get to the club for rehearsals right away!" And saying that, the fox rushed to the exit, leaving only Husk with his shoddy booze bottles and his memories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a>It was evening now, and in front of the Cotton Club had formed an absurdly long line for a place that was trying to keep a low profile: numerous demons had gathered to the call of the leaflets that had been hung on the walls of all Pentagram City. Many of them were looking for very creative ways to get into the club, but to their misfortune, a couple of big demons in charge as bouncers and positioned in front of the red door of the club, were doing an excellent job of keeping them away. Only those in possession of the card could enter; this, however, did not stop the most bold and stupid sinners from launching against them.</p>
<p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a><a id="s2_39" name="s2_39"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a> Some of the flyers were right near the entrance and depicted the silhouette of a red fox surrounded by ivy. They resembled an Art Nouveau painting made by Alfons Mucha, and advertised the return of the mysterious star; one of the demons in line was literally licking the piece of paper emitting lascivious groans.<br/><br/>The princess limousine pulled up close to the entrance, at a quieter point from the crowd of excited sinners, leaving the small group the chance to get off without being swept away. Charlie was looking with some apprehension towards the Cotton Club, Vaggie held a dagger on his side, ready in case of need.</p>
<p>"There are so many demons... how are we going to get in in time for Donnie’s performance?" Asked the blonde biting a black nail. She promised the fox that they would be present and could not miss the word given! The hand of the deer gently came to rest on her shoulder with reassurance.</p>
<p><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_212" name="s2_212"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a><a id="s2_410" name="s2_410"></a><a id="s2_56" name="s2_56"></a>"Oh! My dear, I’m sure these gentlemen will let us pass without difficulty!" And so saying, Alastor went to the red door with his ticking walk on the asphalt. He hummed a cheerful tune as he let the static aura around him steadily increase in volume. As soon as the sinners present noticed the Radio Demon, they opened like the waters of the Red Sea to leave room for him, or rather, they rushed in every direction in an attempt to get away from his figure, ending in some cases by trampling each other. And like a crimson arrow, he flew straight to the target followed closely by the others.</p>
<p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a><a id="s2_311" name="s2_311"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a> "Remind me to bring him with me when I go out to drink." Angel told Vaggie, who reacted with an annoyed puff. All that mattered to her was that those demons kept their distance from her partner.<br/><br/>They reached the two bouncers and Charlie immediately extracted the ticket that Donnie had given her: it was a simple green card with the word 'Absinthe' written in silver.</p>
<p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a>"Hello, we have a table booked for tonight." She smiled nervously at showing the piece of paper to the big demon in front of her. Part of her couldn’t stop feeling uncomfortable thinking about what happened the night the fox arrived at the Hazbin. That train of thoughts was interrupted by the movement of the great individual who turned to open the red door, provoking the complaints of those who had been stuck outside, but at an oblique glance of Alastor the road had fallen in silence, allowing the group to access the club.</p>
<p><a id="s2_114" name="s2_114"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a>Once downstairs, they were greeted by the loud chattering of the patrons present for the show.The place was full of demons and the waiters went back and forth nonstop to meet the shower of orders.</p>
<p>Angel noticed that compared to the previous visit with Donnie's company, the speakeasy had changed skin: the curtains of the stage, closed waiting for the protagonist of the evening, were now a rich velvet bottle green, the soft lights of the room had a colder touch, while at tables covered in black the waiters were serving absinthe, following the classic ritual of the sugar cube soaked in the strong liquor and then set on fire, thus giving another scenic effect with those small flames that illuminated the room with short yellow blue flares, similar to a wisp.</p>
<p><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_216" name="s2_216"></a><a id="s2_313" name="s2_313"></a><a id="s2_413" name="s2_413"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a><a id="s2_73" name="s2_73"></a>"Alastor! You’ve finally arrived!" Called a ringing voice to their left. From the bar, Mimzy rushed to greet her friend in red and the rest of the Hazbin company. "Don told me you were coming, I’ll take you to your table!" Their table was located not far from another still devoid of spectators, both were positioned at the bottom of a walkway added to lengthen the stage. This was not only for the performance, but also to allow more spectators to look closely at the fox at work.</p>
<p><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_217" name="s2_217"></a> "My dear, I see that you have done an incredible job for this evening! I bet it will be a success!" Alastor said as they took their seats, gently ruffling the little pink-eyed woman’s hair, sparking a silvery laugh.<br/><br/>"Oh, Alastor stop being a flatterer! Also Donnie is the mastermind behind this makeover. He loves so badly this shade of green! So... just before the opening number, I’ll get you something to freshen up." She drew the attention of one of the waiters with a snap of fingers and immediately the latter served the four with the absinthe.</p>
<p><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_218" name="s2_218"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a>Vaggie, however, rejected the alcohol, pushing the glass toward Angel who did not need further invitations to extend his gloved hand to the liquor. But before he could grab it, it was taken and swallowed by a hooded figure who bent down a moment later beside Angel, causing a small heart attack to the spider in pink. Everyone turned to the newcomer, from the hood it was possible see the black truffle of a pointed snout and behind the nose the typical black spots of a fox.</p>
<p><a id="s2_118" name="s2_118"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a><a id="s2_66" name="s2_66"></a> "You finally made it!" Donnie said as he chuckled and glanced at the hall. "Looks like we’re full tonight, huh? What do you say, Mim?"<br/><br/>"Oh! I haven’t heard all this noise in here in a while!" Exclaimed pleased the blonde, she was the quintessence of happiness in that moment and the fox could not help but smile in turn. His attention, however, was captured by Alastor’s filtered voice.</p>
<p><a id="s2_119" name="s2_119"></a><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a><a id="s2_315" name="s2_315"></a><a id="s2_415" name="s2_415"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a><a id="s2_67" name="s2_67"></a><a id="s2_74" name="s2_74"></a>"So the famous friend for whom you offered your services is Mimzy here! And you were the famous star, elusive as the swamps fog, my lovely little friend told me about years ago! How small the world is! Ahahah!" Then he turned to Mimzy, his smile captivating. "Oh, I just came up with the most brilliant of ideas! I and your fox, we can perform on stage together!" He proposed by squinting his eyes, his lips bent in a way that reminded them of a cat.</p>
<p><a id="s2_120" name="s2_120"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a><a id="s2_416" name="s2_416"></a><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a><a id="s2_68" name="s2_68"></a> "I don’t think..." Donnie started, but Mimzy interrupted him.<br/><br/>"What a wonderful idea! You could do a duet! Or Alastor could accompany you with the piano or vice versa! We absolutely must prepare something like that!" Screamed the woman letting herself be carried away by the idea of the deer with the speed of a lightning.</p>
<p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_222" name="s2_222"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a><a id="s2_417" name="s2_417"></a><a id="s2_511" name="s2_511"></a><a id="s2_69" name="s2_69"></a>At that perspective, the fox sighed. He would hardly have been able to change the two’s mind and if Mim needed clientele, he would have gladly helped her... could he bear for some evening Alastor? He wasn’t sure, but for the curvy mistress of the Cotton Club he could try. He turned his attention to Charlie: "And you princess? Are you ready for the show?" He asked knowing the young woman’s reaction in advance.</p>
<p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_223" name="s2_223"></a><a id="s2_318" name="s2_318"></a><a id="s2_418" name="s2_418"></a><a id="s2_512" name="s2_512"></a><a id="s2_610" name="s2_610"></a><a id="s2_75" name="s2_75"></a><a id="s2_81" name="s2_81"></a><a id="s2_9" name="s2_9"></a> "I’m really excited! You’re going to sing, right? What are you going to sing? Oh, but it’s definitely a surprise... I bet it’s great!" The blonde was really excited about that show, not that there was any doubt about it, the Magnes loved music and singing.<br/><br/>"What are you doing here, Red? Shouldn’t you be in the dressing room getting ready?" Angel wondered. He had already finished his glass of absinthe and now he was licking what was left of the sugar that had not melted.</p>
<p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a><a id="s2_319" name="s2_319"></a><a id="s2_419" name="s2_419"></a><a id="s2_513" name="s2_513"></a><a id="s2_611" name="s2_611"></a><a id="s2_76" name="s2_76"></a><a id="s2_82" name="s2_82"></a>"Eheheh, every good performer has his own superstitious ritual. I love to go around the tables before the show start!" He winked at the spider. Then his gaze hardened, his attention caught by a figure who had just descended the stairs of the room. The movement was barely perceptible seen externally, but the fox’s ears had gone immediately backwards. "Mim... time’s up, I think I’ll go back to the dressing room, I’ll let you know as soon as I’m ready..." He turned and then left without giving further explanations to the group. Only the mistress of the Cotton Club had nodded, letting go a sigh. A very artificial smile had appeared on her face and at that point she too had turned to go and meet the reason for such a strategic escape.</p>
<p><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_225" name="s2_225"></a>The Overlord who had made his entrance was none other than Vox, the TV Demon, and was also one of the most powerful who had risen in the last decades over the other sinners, establishing a dominion over telecommunications that had taken hold in modern times. Notoriuosly partner of Valentino and ally of Velvet... as was well known his rivalry with Alastor who now had sculpted on his gray face an expression of smiling annoyance, as when you try to pretend nothing, but damn that crooked tile is a real torment to the nervous system!</p>
<p><a id="s2_125" name="s2_125"></a><a id="s2_226" name="s2_226"></a><a id="s2_320" name="s2_320"></a><a id="s2_420" name="s2_420"></a><a id="s2_514" name="s2_514"></a><a id="s2_612" name="s2_612"></a>The group saw Vox sitting at the table while bombarding Mimzy with questions about the fox: where had she been all this time? Did Mimzy gave her his gifts? Was she still as gorgeous as the last time he saw her? And did she ask about him? The series of questions stopped when the screen-shaped face caught Alastor and the rest of the company sitting at the table next to his. He did not hide an expression of irritation before it turned into a laughing smile.</p>
<p><a id="s2_126" name="s2_126"></a><a id="s2_227" name="s2_227"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a>"Look, look what my destiny holds... a seat next to the losers table!" At that insult, Charlie became completely red. That kind of offense was the best way to get her blood to boil, infact her eyes turned red, her fangs sharpened, even her dark red horns started protruding from her forehead, but before she could get up from the table, Alastor had stooped forward and cut off the blonde’s vision to prevent her from focusing on the Overlord.</p>
<p><a id="s2_127" name="s2_127"></a><a id="s2_228" name="s2_228"></a><a id="s2_322" name="s2_322"></a><a id="s2_421" name="s2_421"></a><a id="s2_515" name="s2_515"></a>"Ohohoh, Vox, how long did it take you to come up with that one? From the color of your screen it seems to have cost you a lot of effort! But don’t try too hard, I wouldn’t want you to short-circuit! Ahahahah!" He laughed with taste followed closely by Angel who had grasped the idea of the deer to ally to belittle the other demon.</p>
<p><a id="s2_128" name="s2_128"></a><a id="s2_229" name="s2_229"></a><a id="s2_323" name="s2_323"></a>Vox appeared to blush a bluish tone on the cheeks of the screen, then his expression became angry, it seemed that red drool was forming from the pixels on the side of his mouth, but immediately he recomposed, adjusting the bow tie. "You’re lucky I don’t have my hunting rifle with me tonight, my focus is on a much alluring prey, but don’t think it’s over, old-fashioned shit good for nothing..." He said smiling as he thought at the magnificent creature he had fallen in love with and the things he wanted to do to her. He fixed the pants who suddenly had become very tight.</p>
<p><a id="s2_129" name="s2_129"></a><a id="s2_230" name="s2_230"></a><a id="s2_324" name="s2_324"></a><a id="s2_422" name="s2_422"></a><a id="s2_516" name="s2_516"></a><a id="s2_613" name="s2_613"></a><a id="s2_77" name="s2_77"></a>"As usual, all hat and no cattle." Alastor commented than he drop the argument. Deep down, he wanted to teach that whipper-snapper an old-fashioned lesson, but that was neither the time nor the place to create a clash between Overlords. He couldn’t do that to Mimzy. So he resolved to surf the radio waves while waiting, or at least that was the impression he wanted to give the others as he glanced at the table where his rival was sitting. The latter was now intent on arranging his antennas and checking that his suit was in perfect order. Angel had also noticed the frantic movements of the TV demon and leaned towards the mistress of the Cotton Club.</p>
<p><a id="s2_231" name="s2_231"></a><a id="s2_325" name="s2_325"></a> "Hey, sugar, what’s up with him?" He asked while the demon was spraying so much perfume he could cover the stench of a pigsty.<br/><br/>"Vox never misses a night when Don performs, also when our friend is not in town, he call no stop for news or to know if he can deliver a gift. Don never put up with him." Alastor’s ears got up on that information. In a way, he was very pleased to know that the fox had his own line of thoughts about the TV Demon.<br/><br/>"Well, he certainly doesn’t know our fox very well... he hates smells as strong as perfume, if his intention is to impress, I would say that we have an issue here." Replied Angel laughing.</p>
<p><a id="s2_130" name="s2_130"></a><a id="s2_232" name="s2_232"></a><a id="s2_326" name="s2_326"></a><a id="s2_517" name="s2_517"></a><a id="s2_614" name="s2_614"></a><a id="s2_78" name="s2_78"></a>"He doesn’t care to know him, for him it’s just a nice accessory to display, nothing more. Imagine what news would be, in Pentagram City, the rumor that would see Vox in the company of Don the mysterious singer of the Cotton Club! But I’m just as sure he’d throw him away as soon as the novelty passed. The problem is that he still hasn’t managed to get what he wants and for a guy like him it's unacceptable... luckily our fox is smart and knows that he must steer clear." A waiter arrived to inform her that Donnie was ready behind the scenes. "Well, it’s time to turn off the lights... enjoy the show!" Said the little blonde as she walked off to the stage.</p>
<p><a id="s2_131" name="s2_131"></a><a id="s2_233" name="s2_233"></a><a id="s2_327" name="s2_327"></a><a id="s2_518" name="s2_518"></a><a id="s2_615" name="s2_615"></a><a id="s2_79" name="s2_79"></a><a id="s2_83" name="s2_83"></a> The lights went down for a moment, and then three spotlights pointed on the stage. At the center was Mimzy, the audience began to raise cheerful choirs while tension and expectation grew exponentially.<br/><br/>"Ladies and gentlemen of Pentagram City! I am pleased to announce after so many years the return of our beloved star! We dreamed of her voice, we yearned for her! And now she will sing tonight a special piece that I’m sure you will love!" Several screams and whistles followed from demons who loudly called the arrival of the fox. The owner of the club turned to the green curtains with emphasis.</p>
<p><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a><a id="s2_234" name="s2_234"></a><a id="s2_328" name="s2_328"></a> "And here for you the splendid, the magnificent... Donna!!!"<br/><br/>The screams and howls grew louder, many sinners rose from their places to rush to the catwalk, pushing each other to take the best seats. The lights pointed to the center of the curtains, and silence fell in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You had plenty money in 1922</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several demons began to whistle excited at the sight of the black paw that peeked out from behind the green curtains of the stage and at that moment the group composed by the members of the Hazbin froze, the magnificent voice coming from behind the curtains was definitely that of a woman!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You let other women make a fool of you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_235" name="s2_235"></a><a id="s2_329" name="s2_329"></a><a id="s2_423" name="s2_423"></a>A beautiful fox made her way from behind the curtains, she wore a dress with a heart neckline, similar to those used by Mimzy, the dark green fabric was the bed for a series of black embroidery and beads that enhanced the soft shapes, but without being vulgar. Such embroidery covered the shoulders and the back in a play of seeing and not seeing. She did not wear gloves because the black fur on her arms shone like precious silk in contrast with the reddish and white of the rest of the body. The long red hair were held firm by a green band and on the side of the head, near the ear, there was a silver brooch in the shape of a poignard, which shone in the light of the spotlight, only a rebellious tuft fell free on the muzzle.</p>
<p><a id="s2_133" name="s2_133"></a><a id="s2_236" name="s2_236"></a>There was no doubt, that of the fox wasn't an elaborate disguise as Drag Queen, her soft shapes, that rich voice clearly indicated that the new resident of the Hazbin hid a special card up his sleeve... and what a voice! Donna had bewitched the entire hall, weaving on them a spell made of notes and melody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox advanced slowly, swaying her hips and moving her tail to the rhythm of the music that accompanied her. She stopped near the edge of the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of here and get me some money too</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a><a id="s2_237" name="s2_237"></a>A demon reaches out on the stage trying to grab the paws of the redhead, except to be kicked by the same with a sharp blow that send him belly up.Many sinners shouted in approval, especially in response to the sight of Donna’s legs, which had remained unfazed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you ain't got no money, they will put you out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of here and get me some money too</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_135" name="s2_135"></a><a id="s2_238" name="s2_238"></a><a id="s2_330" name="s2_330"></a>Halfway there, she turned to one of the demons standing beside the défilé. His eyes were wide open and he was gawping like a devout follower who admired his deity, it seemed that he was trying to get up as much as he could to reach the object of his veneration. The fox leaned over him, pressing gently, but firmly the palm of her paw on his head, pushing him on his chair and earning a sigh of enchantment from the demon, who now considered himself chosen for having been touched by Donna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now if you had prepared twenty years ago</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arrived at the bottom of the stage, the fox winked at the occupants of the Hazbin table, a couple of waiters arrived from the shadows to help her get down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of here and get me some money too</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_239" name="s2_239"></a>She turned toward Vox, the TV Demon had a smug expression on the screen, so the fox took the green napkin near the glass of absinthe and opened it in a theatrical display, then she bent over the Overlord passing the tissue on the electronic face of the demon. For a moment the fox curled her nose because of all the perfume that the other had sprayed, so strong to make the sinner feel sick, but she managed to avoid showing it openly, continuing her performance as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of here and get me some money too</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_137" name="s2_137"></a><a id="s2_240" name="s2_240"></a><a id="s2_331" name="s2_331"></a> Donna dropped the napkin and gave her back to the Overlord while making her fluffy tail dance. At that point Vox stretched his blue claws to grab the white tip and tried to pull in his direction, ready to take the sinner in his arms. What he didn’t expect was to see the fox turn around, point a gray claw at his chest and push until he literally flips out of the chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why don't you do right...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_138" name="s2_138"></a><a id="s2_241" name="s2_241"></a>The gorgeous fox moved in front of the table occupied by the Hazbin's guests, the emerald gaze fixed in the red and luminescent one of Alastor. She couldn't hide a sneaky grin when an idea crossed her mind and with a fluid gesture Donna fell lightly on the legs of the deer, the black paws laid on his chest. In the room several demons held their breath at the sight of that bold red that fearlessly had approached and touched the Overlord, the static noise increased a lot in volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>like some other men...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_139" name="s2_139"></a><a id="s2_242" name="s2_242"></a><a id="s2_333" name="s2_333"></a><a id="s2_424" name="s2_424"></a> Donna firmly grabbed the lapels of Alastor’s coat pulling him towards her, leaving their faces inches from each other. The fox could feel how the deer’s body had suddenly become stiff, the eyes ajar and the smile taut, but ubiquitous.<br/><br/>In the room there was silence, so strong that was able to drown the white noise. Everyone were waiting and when the distance between the two was about to cancel the fox sang mixing her breath to that of Alastor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Do? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_140" name="s2_140"></a><a id="s2_243" name="s2_243"></a>The fox slowly let go the crimson coat, sliding the gray claws on the chest of the Radio Demon with sensual play, slightly moving the hips, and then she rose ignoring Vox that still from the floor was staring astonished at the red fox. Donna, without ceasing to hold the note, went again on stage and only at the end she raised her arms up while the green curtains hid her figure from the audience.</p>
<p><a id="s2_141" name="s2_141"></a><a id="s2_244" name="s2_244"></a><a id="s2_334" name="s2_334"></a><a id="s2_425" name="s2_425"></a><a id="s2_519" name="s2_519"></a> Like a shattering spell the room broke out in a thunderous applause, the performance was short, but filled with tension. The demons present had seen something unique, never in their wildest dreams they would have imagined witnessing such a scene: a fox had kept in check an entire room full of sinners and two Overlords without the use of fear or resorting to phenomenal cosmic powers, it was enough to sing with that beautiful melodious voice, like a mermaid surrounded by sailors ready to take them with her to the bottom of the ocean.<br/><br/>"Wow. What a Red." Angel commented, still shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The show was planned from the beginning of this fic, when I was trying to make time pass at home during quarantine and distract myself from work. I listened to Jessica Rabbit sing and imagined Donna in her place and what could happen... in the very first versions Donna sang for Alastor, there was already a certain complicity between the two, but with the last changes I made to the plot I completely turned upside down the outcome against our poor Deer Daddy!<br/>But if you want something more romantic I suggest you take a trip to read Alastorismydaddy’s Carnal Cravings, I literally jumped on my bed in happyness when I saw that we used the same song!</p>
<p>p.s. the genderfluid tag was used to give an indication about Don's magic, who permit him to transform into that lovely fox lady, but from my point of view he stil consider himself a cis male despite being at complete ease with the transformed body, so if you have suggestion for a more corret tag don't esitate to tell me. ^^ and of course comments and ideas are always welcomed!</p>
<p>Stay tuned folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tally Ho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The phrase Tally-ho is a British expression used in fox hunting, shouted when a knight sees the fox. as much as I find  this practice loathsome it gave me a good idea for the title of the chapter.</p>
<p>WARNINGS!!! There are some elements that I think fall into the non-con, so I decided to insert the tag although we are not yet talking about real scenes that fall into the explicit sphere. Once again (but we are not surprised) we have Alastor who acts according to his way of seeing the world: he likes the long pig.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a>After the incredible opening number of the Cotton Club, which had seen the return of Donna on the scene, the club seemed to have turned into a hive full of bees in abuzz: a wave of excitement had ran over the place, the customers couldn’t stop talking about what just happened. Voxtagram’s pages seemed crashing due to the number of updates and speculations that were raining from every account available.</p>
<p>Vox had immediately risen from the floor after the green curtains had fallen on the fox, without saying a word and before the eyes of all present he had left the room, not before giving the Radio Demon a piercing, angry look dictated by a jealousy that was making its way into his circuits hot like lava.</p>
<p><a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a> Alastor also had remained silent, he stayed put with his mouth closed, but whose corners were always turned upwards, continuing to ignore the other members of the company since the fox had decided to use him as a stool. He appeared unperturbed, but his stations seemed to find no peace and kept changing in a frenetic way as in response to his real state of agitation. Among the various disconnected words, jazz music and the subdued laments of the deers a couple of words tended to recur with a certain insistence: '<em>hunting</em>' and '<em>fox</em>', as if his thoughts could filter through the radio noises produced.</p>
<p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a> Alastor felt the clicks of the phones around him trying to catch him in the perfect image. Never mind, he thought. Once they had checked the gallery, those fools would have realized that not even one of the photographs that portrayed him had survived.<br/><br/>The deer bent down with his hands crossed in front of his face so as not to be heard by those beside him: "Shadow, I’m sure your lovely beast will be happy to see you... why don’t you hang out with her while I go compliment our <em>lovely</em> and <em>cunning</em> friend?" Whispered Alastor to his shadow in a low, caressing voice. Only at the end his tone was invaded by a sudden crackling, unable to hide a hint of anger towards the fox.</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Beautiful fox. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. I’m going. Yes. Yes. Yes.</b> </em>
</p>
<p><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a> He saw Shadow detach from his feet and slip through the room collecting roses here and there from the tables around without being noticed by the rest of the customers who had remained in the club after the show.His smile widened, now he just needed an excuse to get away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a> Meanwhile, Donna was stripping from the green dress she had used for her performance, lowering the zip that ran along her side and sliding the embroidered fabric to the ground, now her figure was covered only by the soft red fur.<em><b><br/><br/></b></em>She sighed as she carefully placed her dress on a hanger, then she removed the band that stopped the reddish hair and detached the silver poignard that decorated it.The object looked just like a copy of a small sword: almost three inches long, while the width of the guard measured just a little more than half inch, at the center of the intersection was set a green gem, the same color as the eyes of the fox.A trinket of admirable workmanship, with a very valuable look.</p>
<p>The fox approached the mirror, for the love of Mimzy he had not destroyed it, but it was a struggle to sustain the green gaze that was reflected there, there was no problem with the fact that the spell changed his body: with those soft hips, full breasts and thick eyelashes... in fact, he had discovered that he was perfectly comfortable even in that form... the problem was that fox appereance, as if it were necessary to remind him that even in that world no one would ever really trust him... no one but his brother.</p>
<p><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a> She shook her head to drive away those thoughts, while inspecting the fur over her left shoulder to make sure it was all in place.Apparently there was not a single element that could indicate something unusual, and that was exactly what Donna wanted.Satisfied, she smoothed the fur gently, ignoring the tingling that had radiated at the touch.</p>
<p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a> At that point the fox raised her left paw and using the tip of the poignard she caused a small cut on the palm, with the blood she traced some glyphs on the cold surface of the mirror, eventually she placed the injured paw in the center of the symbols, while with the other she held the silver object feeling the energy that fed the heat inside her.It was funny, he didn't created that spell for himself, but in the end it came in handy.When the fox recited the spell her voice was low and hoarse, from the bottom of the throat had appeared a reddish glow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a> Immediately she felt a pleasant jolt of energy rising from the paw and passing through her body.When this faded, Don saw in the reflection his usual appearance... well, the more angular one.<b><em><br/><br/></em></b>He barely had time to erase the glyphs on the mirror, because someone had begun to knock on the door of his dressing room with a certain insistence.With a nod the fox sent Shade to hide behind the door, it would not be the first time an admirer tried to force himself into his dressing room for an '<em>after show</em>', with unpleasant consequences for the demon.</p>
<p><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a> The redfurred sinner recovered a robe and opened up to a very angry-looking Mimzy.Don already knew the reason for that furious look, in fact before he had time to say anything, the little demon pushed him inside and then closed the door with a loud thud.<b><em><br/><br/></em></b>"Don, are you crazy!? How did you come up with to tease Vox and Alastor like that!I can understand for that flat-faced pain in the neck... but how could you even think about bringing Al into it?" Barked the blonde to the fox pointing a finger at him with an accusatory fare, pink eyes flashing with rage.</p>
<p><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a><a id="s2_8" name="s2_8"></a><a id="s2_9" name="s2_9"></a><a id="s2_10" name="s2_10"></a> "Tease?Never!And how could I ever put in trouble such high caliber Overlords?I’m just a helpless little fox!" Donnie tried to clear his name, but letting a giggle escape in the process.<b><em><br/><br/></em></b>"Do people usually believe you when you say things like that?" Mimzy had raised an eyebrow to emphasize that she found the claim of the red really unlikely.<em><b><br/><br/></b></em>"Mmmh... usually not, but I’m not sure that the problem is related to my trustworthy appearance or the fact that no one is really helpless here, not even the adorable little demons like you Miss Hannigan." Said Donnie winking at the blonde, who blushed, then shook and went back to gesturing against the fox.<b><em><br/><br/></em></b>"Don’t think flattering will help distract me, Don!"</p>
<p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a> "It was worth a try.However you don’t have to worry, as a hotel resident I should benefit some protection.I don’t think Alastor will break the word given to Lotte after just a week... well, at least I hope so..." Said Donnie, expressing a thought rather than a belief.<em><b><br/><br/></b></em>"You’re still risking a lot, Al is not the type to forget something like that..." Mimzy warned.<b><em><br/><br/></em></b>"He should have thought about that before using me as a form of leisure for his personal amusement." Retorted the fox, but his mocking voice now had a harder and colder tone.</p>
<p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a><a id="s2_39" name="s2_39"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a><a id="s2_54" name="s2_54"></a> Mimzy instead had let go a sigh of defeat, just hoping that the two did not continue to poke at each other."As soon as you’re decent, come to my office, I’ve prepared a little bonus for you.The income was way beyond our expectations and I wanted to give you a gift." At that news she saw the eyes of the other thinning in a mischievous way, while the black lips lengthened in a smile.<em><b><br/><br/></b></em>"Oh, Mim, you spoil me."</p>
<p><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_212" name="s2_212"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a> The woman replied only with a puff, leaving alone the sinner who did not waste time to dress, excited to the idea of being able to put his claws on some other soul to hunt.Shade was also snapping her fangs, happy for the unexpected possibility.Again someone started knocking on the door, this time with rhythmic tapping.</p>
<p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a><a id="s2_311" name="s2_311"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a> "I’m coming!I’m coming!Mim have a moment of... oh." On the threshold of his dressing room was Shadow, holding in his dark claws a bouquet of blood red roses.His bluish grin appeared softer than usual, even the cavities of his eyes evoked a less cruel feeling.The shadow stared at the fox with insistence, trying to move the lips, emitting only slight hisses, but for Donnie he had been more than clear."Shade?There’s an admirer for you!" he called.</p>
<p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a> Shade immediately jumped forward, slipping close to Donnie, and making happy gurgles.The shadow fox gave his counterpart a look of supplication, as sweet as a puppy’s, and when Don nodded she started hopping on the spot and then approached Shadow giving him a short lick on his cheek and then she trotted away like a young girl at the first crush along the corridor.Shadow was about to follow her, but he was stopped by a cough from Donnie.</p>
<p><a id="s2_114" name="s2_114"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a><a id="s2_56" name="s2_56"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a> "I expect to find Shade by my side in the morning.And that you treat her like a queen, it would make me extremely annoyed to find out otherwise.Am I clear?" Growled the fox subtly as he saw the shadow nodding frantically."Well, go ahead, don’t keep her waiting." He said as he was leaving his dressing room to head to Mimzy’s office.</p>
<p><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_216" name="s2_216"></a><a id="s2_313" name="s2_313"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a>Inside, the blondie was standing next to a big safe from the 1920s. She was counting several bundles of money, sometimes stopping to write down the number on a notebook. Donnie wasted no time and headed to the desk that housed a tall stack of yellow folders. He took one and began to browse through the demon’s informations, but was stopped almost immediately by Mimzy: "No, Donnie, those are not for you." She calmly told him, while observing the fox’s interrogative reaction and pointing to a smaller number of folders on a nearby chair. "You’re not the only one who turns to me for this kind of... research..." She explained, as she placed a long cigarette between her full lips litting it. "Sugar, could you send me Alastor? I need to have a word with him, can you do me that favor?"</p>
<p><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a><a id="s2_410" name="s2_410"></a> The fox nodded as he put the folders inside the black shoulder bag heading towards the door, but before closing it he turned: "Good night Mim! Call if you need Donna again!" And saying that, he gently closed the door, but before he had time to turn around he felt a shiver running along his spine, a warm breath on his neck and then a whisper...<br/><br/>"Tally... Ho..."</p>
<p><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_217" name="s2_217"></a>Don’s hesitation was exactly what Alastor needed to hold the fox’s wrists tightly and force him against the nearby wall. The other emitted a groan when he hit the hard surface with the back, the ears had gone at once to flatten on the nape, the pupils narrow and the fangs bared.</p>
<p>"Let. Go. Now." Growled the fox as he watched the face of the Radio Demon showing his true self: the iris turned into dials seemed to move independently from each other, as if in search of the right frequency, the teeth embedded in a sadistic and ruthless smile from which it was possible to see black drool dripping from the corners, the horns had stretched over the red head like dark branches. Don tried to escape from the deer's hold, but the appearance was deceiving: he was much stronger than what he seemed.</p>
<p><a id="s2_118" name="s2_118"></a><a id="s2_218" name="s2_218"></a><a id="s2_315" name="s2_315"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a> Alastor looked even thinner than he was in that wrinkled suit... like a hungry animal in search of fresh blood.<br/><br/>"I don’t see why. In fact, I think it’s time to thank you for the attention you’ve given me tonight, my cunning friend..." He had not opened his mouth, yet his teeth had lit up with a yellow glow, like an old-fashioned radio, in synchrony with what the deer was emitting; at the same time the air around the two seemed to be crackling with static energy, strange symbols were floating around the deer’s head.</p>
<p><a id="s2_119" name="s2_119"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a>"Charlie said you promised to not attack the hotel residents... " The fox wanted to continue, but he stopped when he felt the demon’s body pressing against his own. He felt his warmth even through the thick green jacket and his breath cut off in his throat when he saw the other's face getting closer to his neck; he felt Alastor sniffing like a predator the spot between the shoulder and the head and shuddered sensing him rubbing his face at that sensitive point, until nibbling with his sharp fangs, but without tearing.</p>
<p>His gesture had no sexual meaning, it was pure predation, but strangely something inside the fox left him as paralyzed: he knew he had enough power to push the deer away and easily take the reins of the situation... and yet... and yet he did not want to... no one had ever tried to attack him that way, no one ever had the strength or the courage to do it, it was a new and intoxicating feeling... conquest.. And that shiver that sprang from the grip of the other on his wrists and with every slight touch on his neck, was something to get addictive to.</p>
<p><a id="s2_120" name="s2_120"></a><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a>Don was forced to return to reality when he heard Alastor whisper in his ear: "Your smell is so delicate... I almost want to give you a bite... to ruin this perfume so pure with blood... cut your jugular and watch you bleed at my feet, what a wonderful vision would be! Worthy of a Renaissance painting... and as soon as you regain consciousness I would start all over again... over and over again..."This would restore balance, finally even the fox would put himself in his place and would begin to tremble with fear in his presence, just like everyone else. The mere thought of the fox's body, with those splendid eyes fixed in the void, and immersed in a pool of blood triggered a thrill of pleasure in the deer; even on his features began to form a slight redness, as if it could already smell it...</p>
<p>Wait...</p>
<p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a><a id="s2_318" name="s2_318"></a>Alastor brought the fox’s left paw closer to his face, smelling the fresh cut, letting the iron scent of the blood flood his nostrils, bringing him to the limit of his self-control. The deer’s tongue swiftly came out of his mouth, lapping insistently at the wound, he opened his ruby’s eyes in amazement when he felt on the tip the taste of that red nectar, so rich. Unlike any other he had tried in Hell, so good as to be addictive.</p>
<p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_222" name="s2_222"></a><a id="s2_319" name="s2_319"></a> In response, Don gave a small yelp, followed by a dark and threatening growl, on the right paw began to form a red glow, a sign that the sinner would not remain put forever. It was true... the deer had managed to surprise him, but it was also true that now he was ready to respond to the aggression.<br/><br/>But the two halted when they heard the doorknob move nearby, their sensitive ears rotated simultaneously to the source of the noise.<br/><br/>Times up.</p>
<p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_223" name="s2_223"></a><a id="s2_320" name="s2_320"></a>Alastor turned immediately, forcefully holding the fox against his side while greeting Mimzy, who had peeped out of the door, with a greyish expression of absolute innocence painted on his face. Donnie, on the other hand, had wide-eyed eyes unable to react to this sudden change of situation, but he did not have time to say anything because the deer was already explaining the reason for his presence in front of the blonde’s office: "... Yes, my dear, the princess was wondering what happened to the star of the hour... and asked me to come find our cunning friend." He added by giving with his red claw a slight tap on the fox’s nose, with his other hand he tightened his hold into the fox's right shoulder to give a clear message.</p>
<p><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a>"Uh... yes, I’m going now, it would be rude to make a princess wait!" Donnie pirouetted under the deer’s arm as quickly as possible to get away from the demon in red, only turning to the end of the corridor to observe the Overlord entering the office of the mistress of the Cotton Club.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_125" name="s2_125"></a><a id="s2_225" name="s2_225"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a>The fox emerged in the main hall, by now several patrons had left the pub. They were not the usual costumers and their only interest was to hear their diva sing, so, once satisfied, they were gone. However, Donnie noticed that Charlie and the others were still waiting for him: the blonde was talking to Vaggie with her usual enthusiasm and transport, the moth was looking at her completely rapt, partly listening and partly seemed to struggle with the idea of getting up and taking Charlie’s face in her hands to kiss her; Angel instead was focused on his cell phone, intent on sliding his fingers covered by pink gloves on the screen while grinning amused, every once in a while he raised a hand to fix his forelock.</p>
<p><a id="s2_126" name="s2_126"></a><a id="s2_226" name="s2_226"></a><a id="s2_322" name="s2_322"></a><a id="s2_413" name="s2_413"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a>Donnie used that moment to stop and lean against the wall next to the bar. He desperately felt the need to take a breath and retrace the events of the last few minutes. He was trying in vain to make sense of what had just happened, to slow down the furious beat of his heart, while passing a paw absently on the neck, as if he could still feel those strange feelings; the left pulsed slightly on the small cut. That job was starting to show a different kind of issues than the ones he’d expected. "What kind of trouble I got into..." Murmured Don, but the only one he had to blame in that moment was himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_127" name="s2_127"></a><a id="s2_227" name="s2_227"></a><a id="s2_323" name="s2_323"></a>It had been a long time, but eventually Angel had lifted his eyes, noticing the fox near the bar, so he began to wave his arms to catch his attention. The spider’s movements drew a smile from Donnie, who decided for the time being that he would close in a corner of his mind that whirlwind of thoughts asking for answers that he was now unable to provide. He took a deep breath, ready to return to his character, then he quickly approached the group, taking the place left vacant by Alastor.</p>
<p><a id="s2_128" name="s2_128"></a><a id="s2_228" name="s2_228"></a><a id="s2_324" name="s2_324"></a>Immediately Angel turned to him: "So Red, I would say that you put a pretty good show... or maybe I should start calling you Lady Red?" He said, winking his black eye in his direction. He had not wasted time focusing attention on the novelty of the moment, without even trying to hide his curiosity.</p>
<p>"Ahahah! No, Red is fine!" Chuckled the fox, shaking his head. "I guess an explanation is in order at this point, but you see it’s all very simple: Donna is just an easy solution that allows me to sing while keeping anonymity. A shadow everyone heard about in Pentagram City, but no one knows about her! Sure, in a place like this, you could use a certain fame, but I never liked the idea of having to introduce myself based on the idea that others have of my name... you never know who you can really trust... " He explained, and that was the plain and simple truth: Donnie did not like the idea of having to spend his life surrounded by ass-kissing jackals and opportunistic vultures.</p>
<p><a id="s2_129" name="s2_129"></a><a id="s2_229" name="s2_229"></a><a id="s2_325" name="s2_325"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a><a id="s2_66" name="s2_66"></a>"Anyway I would never imagined that you were the famous Donna! You have a lot of admirers! Even my father has one of your flyers..." Charlie had begun to speak with her usual cheerfulness, however Donnie could not help but notice how the voice of the young woman had gone off, deprived of any trace of vivacity, the moment she had began to speak of her father. "However, everyone in town seems to love your voice." The blonde ended with a sweet smile. She seemed desperately trying to veil her thoughts, but it was easy to read her like an open book.</p>
<p><a id="s2_130" name="s2_130"></a><a id="s2_230" name="s2_230"></a>Vaggie then gently passed a hand through her partner’s hair trying to comfort her, and then turned towards the fox. "That doesn’t explain how you changed your voice... changed your..." She then began to gesticulate indicating the figure of the sinner, she seemed somewhat uncomfortable asking that question.</p>
<p>Luckily for her, Angel did not possess the slightest filter on the subjects that required a certain tact, so the spider decided to cut short: "What Vags is trying to ask is: how the fuck did you wear a magic vagina?" Asked the spider by joining the indexes and thumbs together with an evocative do. The fox gasped loudly to the colorful definition used by the porn actor, while Charlie at his side became more red than her cheeks, at least this had distracted her from the path of dark thoughts towards which her mind was leading her.</p>
<p>"It’s not a..." Donnie looked up at the ceiling moaning. "Ugh... yes. Yes! Okay... it’s a magical vagina..." He admitted defeated, then he added: "It’s just a trivial trick, a spell! Things work funny down here, you know. I just used them to my advantage." It was a little white lie, a half-truth. It was not necessary to go into detail on the real extent of his abilities, but that solution was more credible than the excuse of a disguise.</p>
<p><a id="s2_131" name="s2_131"></a><a id="s2_231" name="s2_231"></a> "Do you know what this means, Red? That you will be dragged all over the city on a girls' day out! Don’t even think about saying no!" Sentenced the spider, pointing at Don with all four arms, thus triggering short and sharp laughter from the fox, who had raised his paws in sign of unconditional surrender.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, Charlie had lit up, as if a ray of sun had been struck, while a thought was shooting in her head; always focused on her project, she got up from the table hopping on the spot. "Oh, this is awsome! Going out together would be a wonderful moment of aggregation and discussion that would help a lot in rehabilitation!" She exclaimed.</p>
<p><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a><a id="s2_232" name="s2_232"></a> This brought back to reality the other two sinners who turned to the blonde, lost between rainbows and soft clouds, and then they stare back at each other... theoretically both were at the hotel to be "<em>rehabilitated</em>" and then yeeted to Heaven... when in fact one was looking for a safe place to stay away from troubles and violence, while the other only interpreted the intention of wanting to seek redemption to carry out the task assigned to him. All at the expense of Charlie’s idea.</p>
<p><a id="s2_133" name="s2_133"></a><a id="s2_233" name="s2_233"></a><a id="s2_326" name="s2_326"></a><a id="s2_415" name="s2_415"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a><a id="s2_67" name="s2_67"></a><a id="s2_72" name="s2_72"></a><a id="s2_81" name="s2_81"></a><a id="s2_91" name="s2_91"></a> "Uuuh, of course! Rehabilitation, but..." The fox emitted a long, loud and false yawn. "Why don’t we talk about it tomorrow? It’s late! Let’s get Al and go back to the Hazbin!" He proposed, without trying to deviate from Charlie’s speech at all, absolutely not. "What are you doing, Angel?" He asked frowning, an ear falling to his side in a reaction of curiosity as he watched the spider pointing the phone at him.<br/><br/>"I’m getting ready to capture the moment when all of your fur will rise up." That was the funny answer.</p>
<p><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a><a id="s2_234" name="s2_234"></a><a id="s2_327" name="s2_327"></a>Instinctively the fox began to sniff the air around him, but without perceiving any new trace other than when he joined the group. Yet, punctual as predicted by the porn actor, from nowhere at his side materialized Alastor. The fox emitted a choked yelp, as he heard his fur rising from the head to the tip of the tail, noise followed by a small click and a flash attached to Angel’s cell phone.</p>
<p><a id="s2_135" name="s2_135"></a><a id="s2_235" name="s2_235"></a> The deer stretched an arm to hold him to the side in a protective way. Donnie inside felt on one hand shocked, while on the other he was extremely intrigued by the fact that the Radio Demon had moved through his shadows, and it seemed that this ability allowed him to perfectly cover every trace of his movements... something remarkable and enviable from Donnie's point of view, since he could not smell the other or hear the classic static sound that accompanied him... that must have been how Alastor got behind him without being caught when he attacked him in the corridor!</p>
<p><a id="s2_136" name="s2_136"></a><a id="s2_236" name="s2_236"></a><a id="s2_328" name="s2_328"></a><a id="s2_416" name="s2_416"></a><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a><a id="s2_68" name="s2_68"></a><a id="s2_73" name="s2_73"></a><a id="s2_82" name="s2_82"></a> "Ladies! What I have to hear! Our fox is tired and need to rest! Charlie, my dear, we cannot allow a client to collapse from fatigue under our tutelage! So, let’s get this young fellow back home before some ill-intentioned demon gets any ideas!" Giving the fox another tap on the nose.<br/><br/>Donnie in the meantime was screaming internally. <em>I should never have taken this job!</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter has undergone a flood of changes! As usual, I don’t stop fixing it until I’m satisfied with the result. And luckily the Alastor's comic came out before I completed it because it gave me the opportunity to enrich the story with many interesting details, as well as it was useful to watch the video that talked about the sounds designed for each character: like Alastor’s thoughts filtering through his stations.</p>
<p>But now let’s move on to nonsense!<br/>Like this video that reports with extreme care what happened in Don's mind while Alastor was "tasting" him, awakening in the process dormant instincts! Because this chapter was written in October... so: Kink Oktober! --&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnP94m5pwls<br/>Alastor was thinking something else though: "BITE! BITE! BITE!"</p>
<p>Stay tuned folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hustling rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Hustling rules" from "Hustle" this was inspired by Nick's speech to Judy in Zootopia when she discover what he was doing with the giant popsicle. Coincidentally a movie with a fox and one of my top favourite.</p><p>Thanks my beta Arianna for the new relationship tag!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a>Alastor had personally escorted the fox into the princess’s limousine. Donnie had let himself be driven without emit a breath or trying to free himself from the deer’s grip on his arm, yet his body language showed a certain tension: from the tail that moved in jerks, to the ears that rose and lowered with every little movement of the demon in red.<a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a>That he had finally figured out his place? It seemed so, from the way he avoided his gaze and did everything to keep his hind legs composed to avoid the possibility, even accidental, to touch those of the deer sitting in front of him; the fox would move just his head to give Angel amusing looks while the spider was stretching comfortably on the bottom of the limousine, as if the car had been his property.</p><p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a> Charlie had insisted that everyone go back to the hotel together, mindful of the news of the morning about the Hunter. The deer, for his part, secretly admired the work that that sinner was doing: a methodical and efficient cleansing of Pentagram City, which erased from that world every trace of the filth that fell from the sky relentlessly. This was the Exterminators task, but it seemed they were not able to perform in the proper way, letting slip the most delicious bites from their claws. In a sense this was a fortune, otherwise Alastor would have no one left to invite to his broadcasts!<br/>
<br/>
The Radio Demon was now carelessly following Charlie’s chatter, nodding between sentences while he was intent on extracting the information he had obtained from Mimzy on Don. It was little, but still a start...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a>At the Cotton Club, Alastor had followed humming the blonde in her office, not before taking one last look at the fox who was rapidly trotting away along the corridor, giving him his back. Once inside, he snapped his fingers and the radio in the room lit up, tuning into a cheerful jazz station; then the deer had taken Mimzy’s hands, dragging her into a little wild dance. In that room they could both return to simple creatures who loved music and dance, bringing them back to times when everything was easier, as if it were enough to close a door to exclude the Hell in which they had fallen.</p><p>It was curious, however, the change of attitude on the part of the deer, as if within him there were two versions of themselves: one that lived on the notes of the music, undisputed protagonist of his show, while the other was darker and predatory, a real shadow with sharp teeth ready to devour the world.</p><p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a>"My dear, you’re still quite the dancer at jazz!" Enthusiastically announced the demon after the umpteenth casché, punctuated by the tappings from the hoof-shaped footprints under his boots. This sparked a wonderful laugh from the woman. Only then, the two had gone to sit at the desk; the owner of the speak-easy handed the old friend a glass of brandy, lighting in the meantime another cigarette, one of the many small sins she loved to indulge at the end of the work evenings; she noticed the way Alastor was staring insistently at the stack of documents.</p><p><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a>"As requested Al... your favorites." Said the little woman pointing at the envelopes. "Several of them fell this year." She sighed, her black and pink eyes filled with sadness. "It seems that certain things never change, no matter how much time pass... hating for the color of the skin... what a horrible thing..." She did not hide the poison that had penetrated her words in the end.</p><p>"Well, there’s no fear my dear, those annoying weeds will be around not for long! I know so many ways to entertain this kind of gentleman!" Suddenly Alastor's smile widened, the air crackled when the energy of the deer began to flow from his body generating violent interferences that seemed to affect also the surrounding world, distorting it. "It's gonna be very entertaining..." He whispered, lost in his blood fantasies.</p><p><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a>"Alastor..." Mimzy’s voice brought the deer back to the present. "You know I don’t like asking for any favors, but it would really make me happy if you don’t kill Donnie." Mimzy heard the other emit an amused puff. "See, Al... he’s one of the few people who’s never tried to fool me over, and his performances keep the business and this place afloat.I think you should give him a chance, you have more in common than you can imagine..." At that statement, the Radio Demon stopped to stare at her for a moment, biting his lip as if trying to restrain himself, but then threw his head back, starting to laugh as if that had been the most hilarious of the jokes. All of course accompanied by a thunderous laughter from his pre-recorded audience.</p><p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a>"Ohohoh! My dear, I doubt there is a single thing that we have in common, but don’t worry! Your fox intrigues me a lot, in fact, I was wondering if you could share some facts about him... strictly confidential, of course." He asked by tilting his head and for a moment his voice was returned without filter. With a small click of the fingers meanwhile he had disappeared the high pile of folders.</p><p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a><a id="s2_8" name="s2_8"></a><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a> To that answer, Mimzy seemed to relax. "I’m sorry to disappoint you Al... but to tell you the truth I don’t know much about him. Don’s an extremely private guy." She took a deep breath from her cigarette, letting the thin stick burn longer than necessary. "That boy literally appeared out of nowhere! He showed up at the door of the club, asking if he could work as a singer, so I let him audition... when he left the dressing room looking like that I was speechless! And that voice... I absolutely had to have him on stage. That’s how the news of a new singer started to spread here at the Cotton Club." The blonde pointed out the various flyers that had advertised over time Donna's shows, all with the same style were framed and kept as objects of great value on the wall of the office.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmmmmmh... so that’s why he wouldn’t accept my offers... the fellow already works for you! I didn’t know he had a contract with you, my dear, I apologize immensely, it was not my intention to take away a contract!" Hurried to say Alastor, convinced that he had solved one of the little mysteries surrounding the red fox.</p><p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_212" name="s2_212"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a><a id="s2_54" name="s2_54"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a> "I didn’t make any deal with Donnie." Mimzy responded instead, leaving Alastor in a state of smiling amazement; it was easy to see how impressed he was with that phrase by how wide his eyes had opened. "I offered him the standard contract: ten years of service, but he refused categorically." Added the blonde shrugging her shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
"No contract... and you trusted the word of a little fox?"</p><p>"Of course not! But Donnie managed to change my mind with this..." Mimzy extracted from the corset the silver coin that the fox had given to her the evening they had agreed on the show, passing it to the deer who began to turn it between the red claws, examining it carefully, and lingering with particular interest on the dragon that was engraved there. He had always found the legends of those creatures fascinating. "Donnie calls it: '<em>His way to hustle the rules</em>'. I was sure it was some stupid thing pulled out to fool me... just watch..." Mimzy had Alastor’s hand stretched out, leaving the coin on his palm.</p><p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a> "I feel satisfied with the exchange." And at that moment the coin caught fire! Surrounded by a dark green flame that despite everything consumed only the silver metal, but not the hand of the demon who watched enraptured that little magic operate in front of his eyes. However, no matter how hard he tried, Alastor could not recognize its origin or nature. At the end the flame went out, leaving no trace of the coin.<br/>
<br/>
"Interesting. Apparently this little fox is smarter than I imagined, but in this way there is no gain in terms of power..." Analyzed the Radio Demon.</p><p><a id="s2_114" name="s2_114"></a><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a><a id="s2_39" name="s2_39"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a><a id="s2_56" name="s2_56"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a><a id="s2_72" name="s2_72"></a><a id="s2_81" name="s2_81"></a> "Actually, no, I don’t even think it works like when you use the soul as a bargaining chip... what you get is only what's agreed and nothing more: he sings for me, I pay him. End." She said raising her shoulders uncertain. "But you’re the expert on these things, I just run a small pub." Mimzy added in the end, she probably didn’t even want to get caught up in this kind of business.<br/>
<br/>
"And that’s all you can tell me about our friend in green, my dear?" Tried to ask Alastor again, before taking a sip from his glass, using a cheesy tone that had the sole purpose of softening the sinner in front of him. By using the right words you could move mountains.</p><p><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_216" name="s2_216"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a><a id="s2_410" name="s2_410"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a>"As I told you, there’s not much... after a few weeks of work he had started to buzz around a minor Overlord, a rude and vulgar individual, who had taken my club to his personal lair!" Puffed up Mimzy who, despite having been through several decades, was still annoyed by what had happened."I had convinced myself that Don was just an opportunist fox in search of a protector... but a week later I heard that worm had been killed in a clash between mobsters. However to that news Donnie reacted as if he didn’t give a hoot about that guy!" Admitted Mimzy explaining the fact with a confused air. "Anyway, for me it was a real fortune! It was unbearable to have to listen to that imbecile on his stupid plans to conquer the center of the Pentagram!"</p><p><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_217" name="s2_217"></a><a id="s2_311" name="s2_311"></a>"It seems a strange idea, given the courtesy he reserved for his persistent admirer! And as I recall... you yourself said that our cunning friend doesn’t like that kind of attention." Alastor chuckled in thinking about how the fox had treated Vox... before giving him the same treatment... the latter thought stopped the deer’s laughter, but raised the sound of white noise.</p><p>"Only the Devil knows what’s on that boy’s mind!" Commented the blonde. "Anyway, after that story, Don left, he never told me to where, but not to worry because he already had a place to go... however he promised me that every time he would be in town, he would sing only and exclusively for me. And so it was. He always tends to stay for a short time, he comes and goes as the wind, only once I was lucky enough to have him for almost six months! Around '77 or so." Mimzy concluded, leaving Alastor with even more questions than before.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_118" name="s2_118"></a><a id="s2_218" name="s2_218"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a>Alastor was shaken by hearing his name being called by the princess. He let go of a little static vibration as he watched the others still talking about what had happened in the evening. He turned his ruby eyes to the sinner in green; and he could not help but think back to that strange feeling that as a shiver had passed through his body while he was savoring the fox’s blood. He perceived it as a crescendo of energy coming from the body of the creature trapped between his claws. It was a foolish assumption and it was reckless to even dwell on that idea, but... it seemed as if he had felt...</p><p><em>Fear</em>...</p><p>As if his had been an instinctive reaction to something primordial: he had felt for a moment like a small mouse that sees at the last moment the claws of the hawk... However, it was a flash and it was impossible that that silly little fox could inspire fear!</p><p><a id="s2_119" name="s2_119"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a> He noticed that the other one was staring at him too, he was almost... embarrassed. In fact, after a few seconds the green eyes lowered, a black paw rose to massage the neck covered by the fur, right the point where the deer wanted so much to bite him... his was certainly an unusual reaction for someone who had risked to end up devoured. <em>Interesting</em>... Alastor thought, as he had begun to nibble his lower lip with yellowish fangs, in a subconscious tic that took over when he was deeply focused or excited.</p><p><a id="s2_120" name="s2_120"></a><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a><a id="s2_313" name="s2_313"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a> Could he use that reaction to his advantage? He was not sure, everything in that sinner appeared common, but the more he tried to frame him in the geometry of Hell and the more Don seemed to evade his ideas, like a cunning fox who avoids the hunter's traps. He did not have time to further elaborate that line of thoughts, because the car had stopped in front of the hotel doors. Immediately the deer descended to help the two women, although Vaggie refused even to touch the demon’s outstretched hand, as if it had been covered with poisonous thorns. Alastor knew perfectly well that she would react this way, but he just <em>loved</em> to annoy her like that.</p><p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a>"Mmmh... I wonder if we don’t need to lock the doors overnight... I don’t want to close the hotel to potential customers, but if the Hunter is active in this period, he could enter without problems and jeopardize the safety of all. Even with Al now is a risk that it would be better not to take..." Charlie sadly commented.</p><p><a id="s2_2221" name="s2_2221"></a><a id="s2_3141" name="s2_3141"></a><a id="s2_4131" name="s2_4131"></a><a id="s2_5101" name="s2_5101"></a><a id="s2_651" name="s2_651"></a> "My dear, I have the perfect solution ready!" Alastor had come along with his usual swagger attitude and, with a dry snap of the claws, two large pots appeared at the sides of the entrance door of the Hazbin. The two pottery vases contained bright green plants that stood large and healthy, although it was undeniable that they resembled grasses growing along the cultivated fields, which did not fail to observe Vaggie, always ready to undermine Alastor’s work in any way possible.<br/>
<br/>
"What are those stupid weeds?" She said dry, crossing her arms in front of her chest and squinting her good eye. For her it was certainly the umpteenth joke from the deer.</p><p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_222" name="s2_222"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a><a id="s2_413" name="s2_413"></a><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a><a id="s2_73" name="s2_73"></a> Donnie had meanwhile approached one of the vases, observing with sincere curiosity the red quincunx drawn on the black belly. Then he had started to sniff the herbs, his black truffle moved every time he briefly inhaled the scent. At the end he had straightened up with painted on the muzzle an expression of sincere amazement and promptly turned towards Charlie’s companion: "No, Vaggie! This is trifid ambrosia! It serves as a '<em>wake-up call</em>'. If some bad guy were to enter the hotel, the plants would wither immediately, warning Alastor. Am I right?... Uh... Alastor?" Called the fox noting that the deer had not yet moved, nor had he responded to the sharp words of the moth.</p><p><a id="s2_223" name="s2_223"></a><a id="s2_315" name="s2_315"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a><a id="s2_415" name="s2_415"></a><a id="s2_125" name="s2_125"></a><a id="s2_225" name="s2_225"></a> <em>Now... this is really unexpected</em>, that was thinking in the meantime the demon in red. The plants he had summoned were really alive and lush! His idea was to put a couple of plants just to mitigate the princess's concern, certainly he didn't meant to conjure those gargantuan shrubs! Wasting power like that... and yet he didn’t feel the least bit tired... out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Donnie’s worried look and immediately started talking with his usual showman way, as if he was explaining a recipe to housewives: "Ladies! As our astute friend promptly pointed out, these are harmless plants, of course, but they can prove to be incredibly useful in defense against other annoying parasites that infest this place! No need to thank, my darlings, it’s important to protect this investment." He smiled back at the princess who had begun to clap her hands, happy with the solution found. "Anyway I think it’s time to go back to our rooms, if I remember correctly our new guest wanted to rest... I’m sure he will be exhausted after his performance..." He added the last part not before slipping into his shadows to appear behind Donnie’s back. Bending down he had whispered those words in a veiled and mellifluous tone, enjoying seeing the other stretch like the string of a bow in feeling the presence of the deer so close to his body.</p><p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_226" name="s2_226"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a><a id="s2_416" name="s2_416"></a>"Why don’t you two get a room?" The smug remark came from Angel, giggling to see the faces of the two swiftly turn in his direction. "Or you can come up to me, I’m sure I could make you both very happy... how about that Smiles?" He said as he tried to touch the Radio Demon’s ears.</p><p><a id="s2_126" name="s2_126"></a><a id="s2_227" name="s2_227"></a><a id="s2_318" name="s2_318"></a><a id="s2_417" name="s2_417"></a><a id="s2_511" name="s2_511"></a><a id="s2_66" name="s2_66"></a> The latter promptly summoned his microphone, pointing it directly at the spider, using it to distance the long arms away from his figure. "Ah! <em><b>NO</b></em>. Also, Angel, I remind you of the five-foot rule! Good night and all ladies and gentlemen!" He marched in a quick retreat to his room, followed by the two girls who couldn’t stop giggling.<br/>
<br/>
Once left alone, Donnie turned to the spider in pink: "Thanks for the rescue, Angel." He smiled at the other.</p><p><a id="s2_127" name="s2_127"></a><a id="s2_228" name="s2_228"></a><a id="s2_319" name="s2_319"></a><a id="s2_418" name="s2_418"></a><a id="s2_512" name="s2_512"></a><a id="s2_67" name="s2_67"></a> "I had to Red. You also served me on a silver platter the opportunity to tease him a bit, but let me say toots: you flirt with the same sensuality of a brick..." Angel goes circling the fox. "And don’t you dare deny it, I saw the way you looked at him during the ride." He said slyly, as he saw the red fox snorting annoyed.<br/>
<br/>
"I think you’ve seen too many romantic comedies. I’m also sorry, but I don’t boast your incredible experience in this... field... "</p><p><a id="s2_128" name="s2_128"></a><a id="s2_229" name="s2_229"></a><a id="s2_320" name="s2_320"></a><a id="s2_419" name="s2_419"></a>"Red... all you have to do is ask and I’ll teach you everything of the business... I bet you’d look great dancing on the pole... in every way. Oh, and if you’d rather have a ride in your magic vagina, I can even give you a first-round discount! Only the first one, though, I usually charge the chicks double." He whispered allusively, while he fixed the fur on his chest.</p><p><a id="s2_129" name="s2_129"></a><a id="s2_230" name="s2_230"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a>The two stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter and finally decided to enter the hotel. They passed by the bar, and as usual Husk was at that time completely drunk: his head leaned against the counter, he snored soundly with an empty bottle squeezed between the long white claws. The next morning he would definitely regret sleeping in that position, hangover headache allowing... Don saw the spider in pink take a blanket from one of the sofas in the living room and then go to cover the cat with care, throwing the empty bottle and finally giving him a kiss between the big ears whose inside, for a joke of fate, were the same light colors as Angel’s fur.</p><p><a id="s2_130" name="s2_130"></a><a id="s2_231" name="s2_231"></a><a id="s2_322" name="s2_322"></a><a id="s2_420" name="s2_420"></a><a id="s2_513" name="s2_513"></a> "I think I’ll stay to have a drink Red, do you want one too?" Proposed the pornstar to the fox.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you kidding me? As Alastor said: <em>I’m exhausted and I’m collapsing from fatigue</em>! I have to hurry before my paws <em>give out</em> from the <em>exhaustion</em> of all that singing!" Whined with the sole intention of mocking the deer while, in a very theatrical and dramatic way, dragged along the stairs of the hotel clinging to the handrail, emitting pathetic groans and pushing on all fours in an attempt to reach the last ramp, ending in style with a faint on the last step.</p><p><a id="s2_131" name="s2_131"></a><a id="s2_232" name="s2_232"></a>At that point, Angel could hardly hold his laughter. He watched Donnie get up and make a deep bow to his tiny audience, wishing them good night and running off in the hallway, leaving Husk to his deep sleep and Angel the chance to begin a merciless raid on the booze behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a><a id="s2_233" name="s2_233"></a><a id="s2_323" name="s2_323"></a><a id="s2_421" name="s2_421"></a> It had been a quiet night, and upon awakening Donnie had found Shade crouching by his side on the bed. The creature had immediately opened the reddish eyes and had begun to wag all happy, investing the fox with cheerful and warm feelings, and then go to rub the snout against that of the green-eyed sinner.<br/>
<br/>
"You seem to have had a very pleasant evening, my little one!" Donnie exclaimed, affectionately scratching the head of the great creature that in a moment returned to be made of nothing to materialize next to the bed. She extended out on the front legs, stretching and yawning, eventually coming back to rub the snout against the red fox, while emitting radiant verses.</p><p><a id="s2_133" name="s2_133"></a><a id="s2_234" name="s2_234"></a><a id="s2_324" name="s2_324"></a><a id="s2_422" name="s2_422"></a><a id="s2_514" name="s2_514"></a><a id="s2_68" name="s2_68"></a><a id="s2_74" name="s2_74"></a><a id="s2_82" name="s2_82"></a>"Well? What are you waiting for? Don’t keep me in suspense, let me see!" And a moment later in his head began to scroll through several images of the evening that the two shadows had spent together and Don was very impressed to see that actually Shadow had behaved exemplarily and gallantly towards Shade. The two had traveled practically all over the city, having fun causing mischief and scaring to death the demons who unfortunately passed by their way, all ended with a romantic view of the city. Don whistled. "Not bad for a date, I assume there will be a second rendevouz?" To that question, Shade only answered by covering herself embarrassed with a paw.</p><p><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a><a id="s2_235" name="s2_235"></a><a id="s2_325" name="s2_325"></a>"Ooooh dear, I’m happy for you, but just remember to be careful, okay? You can’t let go too much... you know what could happen if you weaken the defenses that hold your power..." Shade’s eyes closed and then reopened, but this time there were not two bright fires to burn, but deep emerald forests, identical to those of Donnie. A shiver ran along the fox’s spine in feeling the tide of sensations emanating from Shade and the thoughts that flowed from her, like an inexorable tsunami capable of poisoning the mind.</p><p>He shook his head and started talking again, albeit with some difficulty: "Exactly. We cannot afford to lose control. We don’t want bad things to happen, do we? Remember what happened when Sam let Hissy loose in the city? They were all a bit too... arrogant..." At that sentence, Shade nodded several times, moving her big head affirmatively, her eyes red again in the blink of an eye.</p><p><a id="s2_135" name="s2_135"></a><a id="s2_236" name="s2_236"></a><a id="s2_326" name="s2_326"></a><a id="s2_423" name="s2_423"></a><a id="s2_515" name="s2_515"></a><a id="s2_136" name="s2_136"></a><a id="s2_237" name="s2_237"></a><a id="s2_327" name="s2_327"></a><a id="s2_424" name="s2_424"></a>Donnie gave her more scratches on the head. "Good little girl! Now let’s go find Lotte, we have to tell her that we have to go out... oh! I forgot... I didn’t tell you about the little surprise I wanted to give you today!" Donnie said as he got out of bed, Shade started to wander around curious, trying to figure out what the surprise was. "Dear one... we’re going to see Bell today!"The shadow’s reaction was immediate: she began to jump on the spot, then to whine, she began to run in a circle and then finally to jump through all the walls of the room not being able to contain her contentment at the news. "Yes, sweet, I know you love going to see him, it’s a must... without Icor things could get complicated here, and it also serves to go hunting, right my little girl?" Shade nodded to the statement, then issued a small verse, similar to what a child would have done asking for a sweet, a huge puppy made of shadow that opened wide the eyes pleading, but Donnie’s answer soon arrived: "Of course you can play in the garden with Bertram, silly!" Said the fox giving her a little tap on the nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a id="s2_137" name="s2_137"></a><a id="s2_238" name="s2_238"></a><a id="s2_138" name="s2_138"></a><a id="s2_239" name="s2_239"></a> For a '<em>Mr. Nobody</em>' that fox really had a lot of things to do around the city, but Alastor liked it that way. In this way, it was easier for him to gather information, a bit like when as a child he explored the swamps around his house, learning safe paths, finding herbs, sun-bleached bones and other little treasures.That demon in green was in his own way a small world to discover and finally feast on... a shiver passed along the back of Alastor in thinking about how delicious that blood had been... maybe instead of eating him he could keep the fox for himself.. well at least until he'll get tired of him, But to do that, he needed to make a deal with Don and to get that, he needed information, because everyone desperately wanted something and the fox was no different! But it wasn’t the classic demands of power, fame or love... once the mystery was solved, the heart of the sinner would be throbbing on a silver platter.</p><p><a id="s2_139" name="s2_139"></a><a id="s2_240" name="s2_240"></a><a id="s2_328" name="s2_328"></a> "Follow him, don’t let him out of your sight for a moment, but don’t let him caught you." Ordered Alastor as he watched intensely the red fox walking away from the hotel.<br/>
<br/>
Shadow had appeared behind him, leaning forward as he also peered out the window, holding on to his master’s arms with eyes that shone with a cold intelligence, but still filled with the chaos that he and Shade had enjoyed carrying around Pentagram City during the night.</p><p><a id="s2_140" name="s2_140"></a><a id="s2_241" name="s2_241"></a><a id="s2_329" name="s2_329"></a><a id="s2_425" name="s2_425"></a><a id="s2_69" name="s2_69"></a><a id="s2_75" name="s2_75"></a><a id="s2_83" name="s2_83"></a> <em><b>Follow. Follow. Follow. Follow little fox. As the Master. Master. Master. Master desires.</b></em><b></b></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seems that finally Alastor has started to find out something interesting about Donnie, but how much has come out for now does nothing but increase the questions about his little cunning fox... what will he ever hide? (insert evil laugh)</p><p>A chapter still very quiet, but really rich in those little pieces of the puzzle that composes Don! I dare say at this point that you can start to assemble a base, especially for those who have followed Vivzie's stream and know the rules on which her Hell is based... at least the few of which she spoke! I admit that I am curious to know if anyone has any theories about my sweet fox potato and as always the comments are really very welcome!</p><p>A serious side note... in this chapter I give the first real clue about the type of victims preferred by Alastor, and we speak about racists. Why this particular group of haters? Ever since Vivzie said that Alastor was Creole, I’ve been researching, and I’ve really enjoyed the idea of a character with that kind of background that brought more cultures together, and in one of the last streams, it also seems to me that Viv has confirmed that Al is not caucasian, but this aspect that I love makes me also to think of the past, how a boy of mixed ethnicity grew up in South America in the early '900... I’d like to imagine a world like "The Princess and the Frog," but I can’t help but think about the story and unfortunately the present that still leads to horrible events of discrimination, a concept that as a non-black person I can barely imagine, having never suffered that kind of discrimination, but I want to write it and I hope I can do it right.<br/>If you want to give me advices or help me with documents to read for some research you are more than welcome! And a fiction that I think has managed to develop well this headcanon is undoubtedly ReginaMangala’s "Sanguimancy", I recommend it because it's beautiful, well written and really enthralling!</p><p>End of the serious corner, now a little anecdote: I laughed every single time I read the sentence of Angel "You flirt with the same sensuality of a brick" and I wrote it... but I laugh every time I read it!!!</p><p>Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Old acquaintances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And after a very long delay... another chapter! And there's even a little bit of main plot on the end... a line... sorry (fox run away to hide).<br/>Anyway! Bell Phillips is a character born while I was watching a movie with Tilda Swinton, and every time I write Bell I hear Tilda and their voice, while the appearance was inspired by a drawing of Tono: https://twitter.com/rt0no/status/1219606697150271488 .<br/>Bell's house, on the other hand, reminds me of the dichotomy between how I decorate my house and how I dress: my wardrobe is mainly black (with a little green), my house is full of flowers and natural elements.</p>
<p>And because we missed it: the doors are the worst enemy of Don... again!</p>
<p>(remember this fox die like a hero trying to translate all this by herself, sorry for every horror you will find in the chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a>The small morning walk had brought the fox to an area of the city full of buildings with an elegant look who probably were very expensive.He stopped in front of one of these houses, on the mailbox painted in black there was written in large silver characters: Phillips Residence.</p>
<p><a id="s2_11" name="s2_11"></a><a id="s2_21" name="s2_21"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a>This house displayed a Victorian architecture with Gothic accents, and was divided over three floors. On the left stood a square-shaped tower with an oval roof, over the top of it was possible to see a weather vane in the shape of a sheep. The entrance was located right at the base of the tower, covered by a long porch that ran along the entire lower level of the house, which could be accessed by ascending a few steps leading to a fine circular wooden decoration, this element was taken up along the rest of the porch.</p>
<p><a id="s2_12" name="s2_12"></a><a id="s2_22" name="s2_22"></a>The peculiarity was tied to the glance that the house gave compared to the other's that were built along the avenue, because the predominant color was black... to tell the truth it was the only color present on every single element of the building. The roof with the thin tiles stacked in the shape of scales, the wooden walls, the gutters, the ornaments... simply everything!</p>
<p><a id="s2_13" name="s2_13"></a><a id="s2_23" name="s2_23"></a><a id="s2_31" name="s2_31"></a>A contrast with that house black as the cat of a witch was its beautiful garden: it was a colorful canvas of bright and vibrant colors, with the well-tended grass of a shiny light green, flowers of all kinds dotted the lawn and the flowerbeds, not to mention the tall trees and their branches full of leaves. It was undoubtedly a small magical corner cared with love and dedication. Of course, Hell boasted its own flora, but we were talking about plants that reflected the state of suffering of that place, often displaying dull colors and twisted figures full of thorns, the exact opposite that could be found in that small yard.</p>
<p><a id="s2_14" name="s2_14"></a><a id="s2_24" name="s2_24"></a>The fox made his way along the dark stone path leading to the house, he felt a slight shiver passing through his body as soon as he crossed the limits of the property, he took a quick glance at the large lilac hydrangeas which, like two silent and motionless guardians, were planted on the sides of the walk's beginning, under its leaves was possible to see, painted on some stones, glyphs with a curved shape. Those signs had the precious task of protecting the villa, there was no need for expensive bodyguards or sophisticated alarms, the old school magic gave results a thousand times better than any other solution.</p>
<p><a id="s2_25" name="s2_25"></a>Shadow had the opportunity to test that concept. He, from a certain distance, was stalking Don as ordered by Alastor, and up to that time he had been very diligent, never losing sight of the sinner in green, with particular interest for the shadow hidden under his paws. He was pleasantly impressed to see how the great shadow fox had taken care of a couple of nuisances who had tried to assault the little red fox... one thing that did nothing but increase his interest for the shadow with those eyes, red as precious rubies.</p>
<p><a id="s2_15" name="s2_15"></a><a id="s2_26" name="s2_26"></a> Shadow waited for Don to reach the porch to approach, but as soon as he tried to cross the edge of the garden he found himself blocked by an invisible barrier, he tilted his head surprised and then he raised his black hands to try to force that bubble that separated him from his task, but as he pushed his palms against the barrier his being was crossed by a violent red bolt that threw him away by several yards, leaving him smoking on the pavement beyond the big hydrangea bushes.<br/><br/>At the crackling noise the fox turned, the ears had risen, at his side Shade straightened intrigued, both had turned to the source of the noise.</p>
<p><a id="s2_16" name="s2_16"></a><a id="s2_27" name="s2_27"></a><a id="s2_32" name="s2_32"></a>"Did you hear something? It sounded like someone who was getting hurt a lot..." Commented Donnie as he tried to smell the air, Shade also seemed confused, however not hearing any further noises the two shrugged and turned back to the door, with Shade hiding again under Donnie’s paws. The fox began to knock using the large ram-head-shaped clapper that was hanging on the door, waiting and hoping that at least this time he would be welcomed inside without too much drama.</p>
<p><a id="s2_17" name="s2_17"></a><a id="s2_28" name="s2_28"></a><a id="s2_33" name="s2_33"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a><a id="s2_5" name="s2_5"></a><a id="s2_6" name="s2_6"></a> Soon the door was opened and Donnie found himself face-to-face with a goat demon, dressed in what looked like an English butler uniform, the posture of the brown goat was rigid and he had on the muzzle the classic withered expression of the servants too serious and focused only on their work. Don, however, did not recognize the sinner, and this was strange, he knew that Bell only hired trusted subjects... so who was this new face?<br/><br/>"What does the Sir need? We do not accept sales, we do not give alms, we do not consider contracts. If the Sir is here for any of these reasons I kindly ask you to leave the property immediately before physical measures are taken." The demon sounded authoritative.</p>
<p><a id="s2_18" name="s2_18"></a><a id="s2_29" name="s2_29"></a><a id="s2_34" name="s2_34"></a><a id="s2_41" name="s2_41"></a><a id="s2_51" name="s2_51"></a><a id="s2_61" name="s2_61"></a><a id="s2_7" name="s2_7"></a> "And good morning to you too... I’m here to see Sir Phillips, you must be new, where are Bertram and Barkley?" Asked the fox while trying to look beyond the goat figure that filled the door.<br/><br/>"The Sir have an appointment?" A shadow of boredom passed over his oblique eyes.<br/><br/>"Actually, no, I wanted to surprise your master, can you tell him I’m here? It will suffice to say that there is a red fox at the door, he will understand." Calmly explained Donnie by joining the claws behind him.</p>
<p><a id="s2_19" name="s2_19"></a><a id="s2_210" name="s2_210"></a><a id="s2_35" name="s2_35"></a><a id="s2_52" name="s2_52"></a><a id="s2_62" name="s2_62"></a><a id="s2_71" name="s2_71"></a><a id="s2_8" name="s2_8"></a> "Mr Phillips is very busy at the moment, call for an appointment, now I invite the Sir to leave the property." And he closed the door, leaving the fox for the umpteenth time staring at the grain of the wood. But what had he done wrong to deserve this?  Well... he knew what he had done, but was it really necessary to suffer this pantomime every single time? It was a curse!<br/><br/>Donnie pulled out his cell phone, dialed the number and waited; from inside the house it was possible to hear the ringing of the phone, he heard the noise of the phone being raised and a different voice than that of the goat who had '<em>welcomed</em>' him just moments before responded to the call.<br/><br/>"This is Phillips Residence, may I help you?"</p>
<p><a id="s2_110" name="s2_110"></a><a id="s2_211" name="s2_211"></a> "Oh! Bertram! What a pleasure to hear your voice! I was beginning to fear something had happened to you..."<br/><br/>"My Lord, it is you! Have you called because you intend to visit us? Sir Phillips will be delighted!"</p>
<p>"Bertram... I’m right outside the door." The fox leaned towards the vertical window that decorated the side of the door and began to move one arm to attract the attention of the other, who immediately turned to him. "The new butler has mistaken me for a pest... can you please come and open the door?" Donnie saw the other as he was trying to put the phone down, risking to drop the device so much was the hurry, then he ran immediately to the door and opened again to the fox. The demon that now had in front of him was always a goat, but with grey fur and blue eyes, along the forehead ran a black line to divide the head, the goat was sporting a pair of large horns with a well cured look.</p>
<p><a id="s2_111" name="s2_111"></a><a id="s2_212" name="s2_212"></a><a id="s2_36" name="s2_36"></a><a id="s2_42" name="s2_42"></a><a id="s2_53" name="s2_53"></a><a id="s2_63" name="s2_63"></a><a id="s2_72" name="s2_72"></a> "I ask you immensely pardon my Lord, we meant no disrespect, it was just a misunderstanding, Brunton certainly did not want to diminish you and..." Bertram looked like a speeding train made of words, he slipped one excuse behind the other, repeatedly bending his head towards the fox, who, however, had raised his paws to take those of Bertram in order to stop him and gain his full attention at the same time.<br/><br/>"Bertram! Calm down. I am not offended and there is no need to beg my forgiveness for such a nonsense! You know that I do not care for this little things." He smiled at him quietly and then let the demon go.<br/><br/>"Thank you, my Lord!"</p>
<p>“Bertram...”</p>
<p><a id="s2_112" name="s2_112"></a><a id="s2_213" name="s2_213"></a> "Sir Don?" Tried the butler again, while the fox entered the house.<br/><br/>"That's better, now... can you go fetch Bell? I’d really appreciate it." The ash-colored goat nodded, accompanying the gesture to a slight bow, and then went up the stairs leading to the upper floors.</p>
<p><a id="s2_113" name="s2_113"></a><a id="s2_214" name="s2_214"></a><a id="s2_37" name="s2_37"></a><a id="s2_43" name="s2_43"></a><a id="s2_54" name="s2_54"></a> Donnie remained to wait composed in the short corridor. In front of him were the stairs, while on his right a large entrance led to an elegant living room. Like on the outside the furniture, the wallpaper and many of the furnishings were black, with variations on the tone of gray and hints of silver, illuminated by large windows that carried the reddish light of Hell inside the villa, giving the insides a blood tint. The only notes of color were the paintings that decorated the rooms, all had as their only theme romantic scenes: kisses between ladies and knights, gentle acts and tender moments painted on the canvas, capturing an elusive and powerful feeling, celebrating it as the best poets had done in history.<br/><br/>"Don."</p>
<p><a id="s2_114" name="s2_114"></a><a id="s2_215" name="s2_215"></a><a id="s2_38" name="s2_38"></a><a id="s2_44" name="s2_44"></a><a id="s2_115" name="s2_115"></a><a id="s2_216" name="s2_216"></a>The fox in green turned immediately, on the ramp that divided the climb upstairs was the host: Bell Phillips. His appearance was that of a black ram, with large curved horns and grey eyes surrounded by long eyelashes. He dressed in a typical nineteenth-century gentleman’s tailed suit, from whose back poked the small fluffy tail; the jacket clearly handmade accentuated the narrow waist and the delicate hips.He did not wear shoes because his legs ended in hard hooves, just as his hands were characterized by four claws also of dark keratin. At the neck was tied a white tie of the fashion of the period on which was attached with a brooch a bell finely decorated, whose small pointed clapper emerged from the edges of the silver object.</p>
<p><a id="s2_116" name="s2_116"></a><a id="s2_217" name="s2_217"></a><a id="s2_39" name="s2_39"></a><a id="s2_45" name="s2_45"></a>"Bell... my friend." He waited for the ram to come down the stairs to approach, he could not stop smiling and noticed that even the other had not been able to hold on the muzzle the expression of seriousness that he wanted to pretend to show and now on his lips had blossomed a warm and sweet smile. Suddenly Donnie found himself in Bell’s embrace, it was so strong that he was lifted off the ground, but immediately the fox responded with as much energy. "I missed you so much..." Murmured the fox.</p>
<p><a id="s2_117" name="s2_117"></a><a id="s2_218" name="s2_218"></a><a id="s2_310" name="s2_310"></a><a id="s2_46" name="s2_46"></a><a id="s2_55" name="s2_55"></a><a id="s2_64" name="s2_64"></a><a id="s2_73" name="s2_73"></a><a id="s2_81" name="s2_81"></a><a id="s2_118" name="s2_118"></a><a id="s2_219" name="s2_219"></a><a id="s2_311" name="s2_311"></a><a id="s2_47" name="s2_47"></a>"I missed you too!" Joyfully replied the other sinner. The smile of the ram widened as he put the fox back to the ground, immediately launching himself into a series of questions full of enthusiasm and curiosity: "Come on, you have to tell me everything! You’re not going to tell me that you came here only for the Icor? And how’s the marsh reclamation going? I bet the forest has become immense! Have you been given a job? Maybe some gold coins!"Bell had taken the fox arm in arm, leading him into the living room and making him sit on one of the sofas, taking then a seat on the opposite one. "Bertram, can you bring us some tea please? And also a slice of cake for our guest, oh! Also the newspapers, thank you." He asked to the butler who with a slight bow went to meet the demands of his master.</p>
<p><a id="s2_119" name="s2_119"></a><a id="s2_220" name="s2_220"></a><a id="s2_312" name="s2_312"></a><a id="s2_48" name="s2_48"></a><a id="s2_120" name="s2_120"></a><a id="s2_221" name="s2_221"></a> "Oh Bell, you know all my weaknesses!" Chuckled the sinner referring to the dessert, and then he began to answer the various questions of the friend: "First, no, I did not come back just for the Icor. Even if it’s true... I finished my stash and as usual I went hunting without first checking how many vials I had left! I spent a whole day sleeping to regain my energies..." Confessed the fox passing a paw between his ears. "Evidently I had consumed it all for the reclamation of the swamp... who proceeds magnificently if I may say! By now the forest has far exceeded the walls of the old city. I followed your suggestions, you know? By mixing Icor with my energy, plants can grow without problems, they are not affected by the aura of this world." He explained, his eyes were illuminated in talking about his forest.<br/><br/>"I’m glad to hear it. Amy would’ve loved it." In pronouncing that name on the faces of both passed for a moment a bitter sweet feeling, tied to a precious memory, but lost.</p>
<p><a id="s2_121" name="s2_121"></a><a id="s2_313" name="s2_313"></a><a id="s2_49" name="s2_49"></a><a id="s2_56" name="s2_56"></a><a id="s2_65" name="s2_65"></a><a id="s2_74" name="s2_74"></a><a id="s2_82" name="s2_82"></a> "Yes, she would have liked it so much..." Sighed Donnie, then he straightened up, returning to the conversation with a more jovial tone: "Anyway! For the rest, let’s see... I’m just back in town. Sam had sent me a very vague letter about him needing help, and somehow he managed to convince me to get back to do my old job! So I moved to the Hazbin Hotel. And no, I haven’t been asked to collect any gold coins yet." The fox shook his head, defeated. "It seems that the worst risk is to die of boredom... even if that Alastor has targeted me... it seems that for him I'm the most interesting thing that has happened to him in the last decades!" He admitted sighing.</p>
<p>"Oh... so you want me to remove the spell of..." The ram did not have time to finish the sentence because Don had begun to gesticulate frantically, as if to prevent the other from even thinking about what he was suggesting.</p>
<p>"No! Absolutely not! First it would ruin my cover at the Hazbin, and then, as I’ve told you hundreds of times before, I prefer things to stay as they are... it’s safer for everyone." Said Donnie with a determinate tone, but who was carrying a note of sadness. "Also, it’s a temporary situation, once the dust settles, I’ll go straight home." He paused to hear Bertram’s hooves on the dark floor approaching, the goat served the two as ordered with tea and dessert for Donnie, and then passed a couple of newspapers to Bell. The fox immediately recognized one, it was the same that headlined about the Hunter, but he remained dumbstruck seeing the first page of the second.</p>
<p><a id="s2_122" name="s2_122"></a><a id="s2_223" name="s2_223"></a><a id="s2_314" name="s2_314"></a><a id="s2_410" name="s2_410"></a>"Uh... Shade? Why don’t you go play in the garden with Bertram?" He asked to the shadow that had risen slowly behind him, she watched the goat with a certain insistence, keeping her eyes narrowed. "If it’s not too much trouble..." In response, the smiling butler had pulled out from behind his back a long braided rope to play with the shadow who did not wait for the go of his counterpart to run to the demon all happy.</p>
<p><a id="s2_123" name="s2_123"></a><a id="s2_224" name="s2_224"></a><a id="s2_315" name="s2_315"></a><a id="s2_411" name="s2_411"></a><a id="s2_57" name="s2_57"></a><a id="s2_66" name="s2_66"></a>The ram laughed in taste as Shade ran after his servant. He then turned to his guest, evidently disappointed by the fox’s response. "As you wish, but you know that I will be ready to help in case you decide otherwise." He lifted up the first newspaper, without showing the slightest sign of repulsion at the sight of the photographs depicting the bodies of the charred demons. "I note with pleasure that at least you take the management of this territory seriously." He commented.</p>
<p><a id="s2_124" name="s2_124"></a><a id="s2_225" name="s2_225"></a><a id="s2_316" name="s2_316"></a>"I just cleaned up a bit, that’s all." Said the fox as he turned his attention to the piece of cake, a splendid slice of cheesecake covered with caramel, a happy sound escaped as he made it disappear quickly among the fangs. "I still don’t understand how the rest of you can stay in the city... this place oozes with negative aura... in some areas the concentration is terrifying, I always get terrible headaches when I pass by!"</p>
<p><a id="s2_125" name="s2_125"></a><a id="s2_226" name="s2_226"></a><a id="s2_317" name="s2_317"></a><a id="s2_58" name="s2_58"></a>"Habit I suppose..." Bell replied calmly. "However, if I may, I’d like to know more about the circumstances that led to this... situation." In front of Don had been opened the newspaper that for that edition had missed the opening threads, to give space to a photograph: Donna sitting on Alastor's legs; the shot caught them in the moment their faces shared the minimum distance. Alastor’s face appeared partially distorted, punctuated by anomalies and symbols, the same as he had seen when they were left alone in the Cotton Club corridor, There was a sinister glow in the deer’s eyes that the fox was certain it was not present when he approached the Radio Demon.</p>
<p><a id="s2_126" name="s2_126"></a><a id="s2_227" name="s2_227"></a> "Let’s say that it was a small payback, I took particularly to heart some statements of the deer and I felt obliged to return so much attention." He hissed with a blatantly insulting air, even though he did not imagine that this stunt would have attracted so much uproar. Then his thoughts ran treacherous to the feelings he had felt when Alastor had blocked him in the corridor, and deep down he knew that Bell was probably the only creature with which he could openly express his doubts about it. When he resumed speaking his ears had fallen backwards, the tip of the tail gave taps on the soft sofa as to reveal his mood: "Actually that wasn’t even the strangest moment of the evening... because of my '<em>spite</em>' Alastor tried a rather... physical approach... and it was strange, I had never felt so... my body was like possessed by something... I could easily put him back in his place! And yet I did not want it... I felt so, how could say it... yielding..." He admitted hiding his embarrassed face in the cup of tea.</p>
<p><a id="s2_127" name="s2_127"></a><a id="s2_228" name="s2_228"></a><a id="s2_318" name="s2_318"></a><a id="s2_412" name="s2_412"></a><a id="s2_59" name="s2_59"></a><a id="s2_67" name="s2_67"></a> The ram’s head leaned, showing keen curiosity: "Oh! So you experienced carnal desire." At those words the fox began to cough the tea which had inadvertently taken the way of the lungs when the brain had registered the meaning of those words, inadvertently causing a sudden death by self suffocation, which, however, didn’t stop Bell. "A side of your personality that I doubt you had a chance to fully explore. Or wanted to, if I may. You’ve always been far too controlled." He added as he watched the other who was trying to compose himself while coughing.</p>
<p><a id="s2_128" name="s2_128"></a><a id="s2_229" name="s2_229"></a><a id="s2_319" name="s2_319"></a><a id="s2_413" name="s2_413"></a><a id="s2_510" name="s2_510"></a><a id="s2_68" name="s2_68"></a><a id="s2_75" name="s2_75"></a><a id="s2_83" name="s2_83"></a> Donnie raised his black paws to his chest as if to defend himself. "What can I do Bell? The jester’s seat had already been taken by Sam!" He said as he tried to avoid the other’s amused gaze. "You’re still making a big mistake... I was probably just surprised, that’s all!" He retorted by crossing his arms in front of him.<br/><br/>"Let’s talk about Charlotte then, what do you think of her?" The ram noticed the way Don’s shoulders had relaxed, happy that his friend had changed the subject.</p>
<p><a id="s2_129" name="s2_129"></a><a id="s2_230" name="s2_230"></a><a id="s2_320" name="s2_320"></a><a id="s2_414" name="s2_414"></a><a id="s2_130" name="s2_130"></a><a id="s2_231" name="s2_231"></a><a id="s2_321" name="s2_321"></a><a id="s2_415" name="s2_415"></a> "You know the saying, no? The apple never falls far from the tree. And in this case I would say it did not roll far from the roots..." He explained. "Lotte is extremely stubborn and determined, but unfortunately she tends to see everything as if she's surrounded only by rainbows and happy unicorns... not to mention the way she lost her temper during the interview with that Killjoy, she set a demon on fire!" He said with a note of concern in his voice. "That’s why I decided to give her a basic training while I’m at the Hazbin, she’ll have a lot of power, but it’s no use if you can’t move properly in a fight." Then his emerald eyes filled with a different feeling, there was hope, pride: "She will become a great fighter, and I believe in time a good leader."<br/><br/>Don began to tickle the tip of his claws on the cup casually, over his eyes fall a shadow: "Bell... I almost lost control the night I went to the Hazbin." Said the fox by placing the teacup on the table, keeping his eyes low, even his ears and his posture reflected his state of mind: there was concern and distress.</p>
<p><a id="s2_131" name="s2_131"></a><a id="s2_232" name="s2_232"></a><a id="s2_322" name="s2_322"></a><a id="s2_416" name="s2_416"></a> "Why do you think such a thing happened?" Asked the ram even though he already knew the answer.<br/><br/>"I guess the cause was tied to the circumstances... quite similar to last time... but at least this time I did not destroy everything with my shadows!" He added at the end with a smile as he raised his shoulders and his paws accompanied the gesture.<br/><br/>"Do you think it could happen again?"<br/><br/>"Honestly, I don’t know, from the start I told Sam that it was a bad idea to give me such an assignment. A risk, and a waste of energy... like trying to light a candle with a flamethrower!"</p>
<p><a id="s2_132" name="s2_132"></a><a id="s2_233" name="s2_233"></a><a id="s2_323" name="s2_323"></a><a id="s2_417" name="s2_417"></a><a id="s2_511" name="s2_511"></a><a id="s2_69" name="s2_69"></a><a id="s2_76" name="s2_76"></a> "Have you considered the possibility that Sam want you to stay here for a longer period instead of a few months each decade? So this job could be just an excuse? And after all, you might want to consider staying this time... you’ve always been the voice of reason, you could be so much more than just an errand boy." Bell said, calmly exposing his point of view.<br/><br/>"Ahahah! No, Bell... I’m just a little fox." Donnie immediately replied.</p>
<p><a id="s2_133" name="s2_133"></a><a id="s2_324" name="s2_324"></a><a id="s2_418" name="s2_418"></a> "You shouldn’t underestimate yourself like that. Repeating endlessly that mantra will only take you further away, and Sam needs you, your friends need you... their captain. They’d just love to know they didn’t lose you." But to that sentence the fox answered with a simple puff, it was a speech that they had faced now hundreds of times and always with the same answer, a dry and decided '<em><b>No.</b></em>' by the red-haired sinner.</p>
<p><a id="s2_134" name="s2_134"></a><a id="s2_234" name="s2_234"></a> "Sam doesn’t <em>need</em> me anymore, he replaced me a long time ago." He replied, and for a very brief moment the fox’s eyes seemed to become brighter, in the same way Shade’s eyes had lit up that morning, caught unawares by the poison that those words were capable of bringing. Don started rubbing his left shoulder, it hurt more when he got nervous.<br/><br/>"Do you still feel a lot of pain?" Bell asked, worried.</p>
<p><a id="s2_135" name="s2_135"></a><a id="s2_235" name="s2_235"></a><a id="s2_325" name="s2_325"></a><a id="s2_419" name="s2_419"></a> "Nothing unbearable, I’m used to it..." Promptly diminished the fox, accompanying such words to a smile, a mask he had learned to wear to conceal reality even by himself.<br/><br/>"I could take a look if you..." The ram accompanied these words to the gesture. He extended a hand towards Don, but his reaction left him speechless: the fox had straightened, even the fur had risen, as in response to a threat and he begun to retreat trying to disappear between the cushions of the sofa on which he sat. He held his paw tightly closed on his left shoulder, his green eyes wide open... he seemed on the verge of a panic attack.</p>
<p>“<em><b>NO!</b></em>”</p>
<p><a id="s2_136" name="s2_136"></a><a id="s2_236" name="s2_236"></a> He whispered it with a broken voice, as begging the other to stop, and this made Bell’s heart tighten, he wanted to help the fox, but how could he if the other wouldn’t let him? He had no idea of the actual extent of the damage, but it didn’t take an expert to figure out that the situation was much more serious than one might suppose... Don had never had the courage to admit the truth, minimizing the fact as a '<em>small ailment that reappears every now and then</em>', and yet Bell had understood what it was, he had understood the reason for that reaction so exaggerated, too much even for a so-called '<em>ugly scar</em>'... and at that point it was not difficult to understand why the fox preferred to drift away... to consider himself incomplete... <em>broken</em>.</p>
<p><a id="s2_137" name="s2_137"></a><a id="s2_237" name="s2_237"></a><a id="s2_326" name="s2_326"></a>The ram sighed, shaking his head."Forgive me, I should not have pressed you." Bell said as he watched the other trying to control his own breath, to cling with all his might to the illusion, as if that tense interlude had never surfaced.</p>
<p><a id="s2_138" name="s2_138"></a><a id="s2_238" name="s2_238"></a><a id="s2_327" name="s2_327"></a><a id="s2_420" name="s2_420"></a><a id="s2_512" name="s2_512"></a><a id="s2_610" name="s2_610"></a> "No, no... I know you wanted to help me, but it’s okay... it’s okay, really!" Responded the fox chuckling nervously, as he felt his heart beating furiously in his chest. At the end he lifted the snout, on the black lips a tight smile had settled. "By chatting, I forgot one of the reasons I came... how about we go down to the vault to get a few vials of Icor? I feel the need to stretch my paws!" The fox got up from the couch, smoothing his jacket and the tail's fur.</p>
<p><a id="s2_139" name="s2_139"></a><a id="s2_239" name="s2_239"></a>Bell then led the sinner to a door behind the staircase, opened it with a large silver key, on whose tip was drawn a glyph, clear sign that a mere copy of the key would not be able to open the lock. So the two went down the steep staircase ending in a wide corridor looking decidedly more modern than the rest of the house, with metal walls and cold lights to illuminate their path.</p>
<p><a id="s2_140" name="s2_140"></a><a id="s2_240" name="s2_240"></a>The corridor ended in front of a large reinforced circular door, the same type that would be used to secure the valuables of a large bank. The enormous door, however, had a peculiarity: on the entire outer edge were engraved in metal the same glyphs that were painted on the stones under the hydrangeas, they had been impressed deeply and were out of tune with the mechanical appearance of the door, as if those symbols had been more appropriate in the study of a sorcerer.</p>
<p><a id="s2_141" name="s2_141"></a><a id="s2_241" name="s2_241"></a><a id="s2_328" name="s2_328"></a>At that point, Bell removed the bell from the brooch that held it to the white tie, opened it and extracted a stiletto completely identical to that of the fox, except for the stone set in the middle of the intersection: it was gray as the eyes of his master. He took it and then inserted it into a small hole in the center of the circular section, and at that moment the glyphs lit up with a vibrant white light, from the inside it was possible to hear the noise of heavy gears that lined up to open. When the glow went out the ram grabbed the handle and gently pulled the door, revealing the inside of the vault to the fox.</p>
<p><a id="s2_142" name="s2_142"></a><a id="s2_242" name="s2_242"></a> When Don’s eyes settled in the room, they opened wide, filled with wonder, the vertical pupils clenched in a feeling of doubt, and uncertainty, the ears low and the tail motionless.<br/><br/>"Bell... why is the vault... empty?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapter that I wanted to write from the beginning and that I have modified more or less a hundred times (let’s make a thousand). And again from Tono we have the image of Bell on the stairs: https://twitter.com/rt0no/status/1230456023191715841 . Yes, I absolutely adore these drawings, they are gorgeous.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was born some time after I've seen the pilot, thinking about the right companion for Alastor, because for him the floor it's not lava but love.<br/>The main idea changed trough the time and with Vivzie streams, because I'm trying to use much canon elements as possibile, but due me being a masochist (as I mentioned before) I had to fill a lot of aspects that we don't know yet in the story, so a whole side of Heaven knows and Hell's mechanics are purely invented by myself.</p><p>Comments are super appreciated, and if you want to help me with the correction of the grammar horrors or if you have suggestions with terms or better ways to say a concept in slang and alike feel free to write to: furlanetto.valentina@gmail.com</p><p>Stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>